Alkony
by TBella91
Summary: Isabella Marie Roberts, egy átlagosnak nem mondható fiatal lány, aki vámpirvadász, és még csapata is van. Bella élete igy is elég bonyolult, de mi történik akkor,ha találkozik egy Edward Cullen nevezetű vámpirral és később megtudja, hogy ő nem Roberts, hanem Cullen?
1. Az első találkozás

Szeptember közepe volt. A mai napon elkezdtük a lányokkal az iskolát, ami kissé izgatottá tett.  
Éppen a reggelimet fogyasztottam, amikor megcsörrent a mobilom. Emese barátnőm volt az. Vidáman újságolta, hogy az új hírek szerint új család költözött a városba.

Egyrészt repdestem az örömtől, mivel már egy nagyon jó ideje nem frissült a városkánk, Forks lakossága. Másrészt nem örültem, hiszen ugyanúgy veszélyben vannak a vámpírtámadások miatt, ahogyan a lakosság többi része. Miután letettem a telefont, elfogyasztottam a maradék reggelimet, majd elvégeztem a reggeli teendőimet. Mivel mégiscsak az első nap, ezért magamra vettem egy elegánsabb fekete nadrágot, és a kedvenc lila blúzomat, melyet még anyámmal együtt vásároltunk a nyáron, amikor meglátogatott. A sötétbarna hajamat kiegyenesítettem, és kibontva hagytam. Ami a sminket illeti csak szempillaspirált, szemceruzát, és alapozót raktam magamra, mint általában. A Cipőválasztás már nehezebben ment. A lapos talpú cipő helyett a kisebb sarkú fekete cipőre esett a választásom.  
Miután felöltöztem, elindultam, ugyanis egy fél órán belül kezdődik a megnyitó. A házból kiérve észrevettem, hogy eléggé be van borulva, ami errefelé elég gyakori jelenség. Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy autóval megyek a fősulihoz.

Tizenöt perc múlva, már a parkolóba gördültem befelé, az én lila Renaultom-al, mely eléggé feltűnő, mivel a többi kocsihoz képest modern volt. Rengeteg szabad parkolóhely közül választhattam, így beálltam egy helyre, közel az épülethez. Az érkezésemre nem sokkal megérkeztek a lányok is, mindenki a saját autójával. Épp a kávézóból jöttek, mivel Elliott-nak szüksége volt a segítségükre, viszont engem nem akart odarendelni. A délutánt úgyis ott töltöm.

A táskámban pakolásztam, amikor Emese hátulról megölelt. Annyira váratlanul ért, hogy megijedtem, és a közeli szemetes látta a kárát, mivel az hirtelen felrobbant. Aki a parkolóban tartózkodott, ijedten nézte a szemetes helyét, ahol annak csak a darabjai voltak, ha daraboknak lehetett azokat nevezni egyáltalán. A lányokkal együtt ijedten néztük a darabjaira hullott szemetest. Úgy, mint a parkolóban kószáló többi diák. Ámulatomból, barátnőm hangja szakított ki.

- Bella, mi volt ez? - kérdezte Emese, aki egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy történhetett az egész.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, de azt hiszem, hogy én lehettem az - mondtam feltevésemet barátnőmnek, aki kikerekedett szemekkel fordult felém.

- Hogyan csináltad? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Őszintén, halványlila fogalmam sincs. Valószínűleg az váltotta ki, hogy megijedtem, amikor megöleltél. Nem számítottam rá - válaszoltam Emese kérdésére, aki igyekezett nem meglepődött arccal nézni rám.

- Már megint egy új erő? Na, ne! - kapott a fejéhez barátnőm, amire mindenki kacagni kezdett.

- Nagyon úgy néz ki - sóhajtottam vigyorogva. Megszoktam már, hogy időnként új képességekkel gazdagodom. Emese féltékenységében olyan idétlen képet vágott, mint aki egy citromnál is borzasztóbb dologba harapott volna.

- Tudod, hogy nem tehetek arról, hogy meg vagyok áldva ezekkel a képességekkel - ismételtem meg barátnőmnek ugyanazt a mondatot, melyet mindig elismétlek, valahányszor ezt csinálja, ha felbukkan egy új képességem.

- Tudom, de azért még irigykedhetek! Nem? - kérdezte csúfolódva barátnőm, amitől mindannyian elnevettük magunkat.

- Irigykedhetsz, de attól még én vagyok, aki ezekkel marad - kacagtam fel gúnyosan. A barátnőm fintorogni kezdett.

- Nyugalom lányok. Menjünk, mert tíz perc múlva kezdődik a megnyitó - szólt közbe az autója bezárásával foglalatoskodó Vanda.

- Rendben menjünk. Még a végén lemaradunk valami fontosról – mondtam, aztán kivettem a táskámat az autóból, és bezártam azt.

Ahogy beléptünk az épületbe, rögtön meg is torpantam. Egy furcsa illat csapta meg az orromat, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított ugyan a vámpírokéhoz, de sokkal lágyabbnak tűnt. Nem hiába voltam vezető a lányok közt. Sokkal intenzívebben éreztem az ilyesmit, mint ők. Bár Emese is észrevette, hogy nincs minden rendben.

- Bella, mi történt? - kérdezte Emese aggódva, miközben átnyújtotta a napszemüvegét, melyet gyorsan kikaptam a kezéből, és feltettem.

-A fenébe! – morogtam. A barátnőm tudta, hogy különböző érzelmek hatására és a vámpírok szagára is átváltozik a szemem színe barnáról lilára.

- Úgy érzem, hogy vámpírok vannak az épületben - válaszoltam barátnőm kérdésére, aki vett egy mély levegőt. Végül bólintott.

- Éreztem, de azt nem, hogy többen lennének, de azt nem érzem, hogy többen is lennének. Legyünk résen. A többiek is biztosan felfigyeltek rá - mondta ki barátnőm azt, amire én is gondoltam.

- Jól mondod - válaszoltam röviden. A díszterem felé vettük az irányt, melyet meg is találtunk a harmadik emelet végén.

A lányok szétszéledtek, mindenki máshova állt, hátha rábukkannak, a vérszívó bestiákra, mielőtt elszabadulna a pokol. A hátsó sorban foglaltam helyet, így könnyebben észreveszem, ha ki-be járkálnak a terembe

A teremben nem igazán éreztem a vámpírszagot, ezért jobbnak láttam, ha leveszem a napszemüveget, nehogy feltűnést keltsek vele. Nem sokkal az után, hogy levettem a szememről a szemüveget, megcsapott az illat, mely hatására rögtön hátrakaptam a fejemet, és akkor megláttam őt. Száznyolcvan centiméter magas, tartása páratlan, haja bronzvörös színű és szeme, mint a folyékony topáz. Teljesen elállt a szavam, amikor megláttam a fiút, aki engem nézett.

Annyira magával ragadott a látványa, hogy csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy miért néz rám, annyira furcsán, mikor feleszméltem, hogy újra átváltott a szemszínem. Felkaptam a táskámat, majd kirohantam a legközelebbi mosdóba. Mikor belenéztem a tükörbe beigazolódott a gyanúm, mivel ragyogó lila szemek néztek vissza rám, melyeket még a mai napig se tudtam rendesen megszokni , pedig már majdnem másfél éve ilyenek. Azt az egyet biztosra vettem, hogy az a fiú eléggé elgondolkodhatott azon, hogy vajon miért lett lila a szemem. Bár sokan elhiszik, ha azt mondom, hogy kontaktlencsét hordok, és a fény miatt van az egész. Ebben az esetben is azt reméltem, hogy ezt fogja gondolni, és nem fog faggatózni, ha újra meglát.

Miután visszanyertem az eredeti barna szemszínemet, eldöntöttem, hogy elintézem a titkárságon a papírjaimat. Nem szeretnék az utolsó pár percre visszamenni a megnyitóra.

Aláírtam és elrendeztem a papírjaimat a titkárságon. Áttekintettem a kapott órarendemet, aztán bementem abba a terembe, melyet a papíron jelöltek és leültem egy szabad helyre a hátsó sorban, az ablak mellett. Gondolkozni kezdtem azon, hogy miért jött elő az ösztön, annak a fiúnak a jelenlétében. Ha vámpír, akkor sem hasonlított az eddigi nomád vámpírfajtákra, melyekkel eddigi harcaim során találkoztam. Aggasztott, hogy nem tudtam mihez kezdjek ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban.

Gondolataimból a bevonuló csoport zökkentett ki. Az ablakon bámultam kifelé, amikor egy feltűnő autót pillantottam meg közvetlenül az enyém mellett, mely azelőtt nem parkolt ott. Ugyanolyan feltűnő autó volt, mint az enyém. Miközben az ablakon néztem ki, megéreztem újra azt az illatot.

- Szép autó, igaz? - kérdezte tőlem egy lágy, csodálatos hang, amelytől soha az életemben nem hallottam szebbet.

- Igen, nagyon szép! - válaszoltam mosolyogva. Elámultam a tökéletességétől, amikor ránéztem) Miközben néztük egymást észrevettem, hogy nagyon koncentrál valamire.

- Ó, bocsáss meg, még nem mutatkoztam be. A nevem Edward Cullen. - mutatkozott be mosolyogva. Felém nyújtotta kezét, és várt, hogy kezet fogjak vele. –Amúgy, az autó az enyém. - tette hozzá suttogva

- Semmi gond, én Isabella Roberts vagyok, de szólíts csak Bellának! - mutatkoztam be én is. Elfogadtam a felém nyújtott jobbot, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy a kezeink összeértek jeges, hideg sistergés száguldott végig a karomon. Olyannak tűnt, mintha áram rázott volna meg. Az ő keze meg sem rezdült: hidegen és keményen feszült az enyémnek. - Szép autó! - tettem hozzá, miközben újra ránéztem. A két aranybarna szem az arcomat fürkészte, és mélyen a szemembe nézett, amit rögtön észre is vettem.

- Érdekes a szemed színe, Bella! - mondta halkan, a nevemen szólítva. Kikaptam a táskámból a tükröm, hogy megnézzem azt, amitől féltem. Gyorsan feltettem a napszemüvegemet, és udvariasan folytattam a megkezdett beszélgetést.

- Köszönöm! - válaszoltam mosolyogva.

- Kontaktlencse? - kérdezte kíváncsian. Kettős érzelmek kavarogtak bennem a tekintetétől: biztonságban éreztem magam, de a rémület is ott kavargott a gyomromban.  
- Igen! - feleltem. – Ha erős a fény, akkor lilára vált, ha nem, akkor besötétül a saját szemem színére, barnára. - magyaráztam Edwardnak azt, amit másoknak is, ha ez a jelenség megtörténik. Szerencsére eléggé ritkán fordul elő. Nagyon reméltem, hogy elhitte.

- Értem – feltelte röviden, mire bejött az osztályvezető tanár. Mindenkit megkért, hogy figyeljenek rá. Egész jó fejnek tűnt, mert megengedte nekem, hogy ha zavar a neonfény, akkor használhatom a napszemüveget.

Körülbelül egy órát töltöttünk a tanteremben bemutatkozással, és az órarend megbeszélésével. Mielőtt kiléptem volna a terem ajtaján, Edward szólított meg.

- Hova, hova? - kérdezte Edward mosolyogva.

- A Vadmacs kávézóba - válaszoltam Edward kérdésére, miközben a folyosón sétáltunk.

- Merre laksz? - kérdezte tőlem érdeklődve.

- A város elején lakok, majdnem az erdő mellett - feleltem a kérdésre. – És te? - kérdeztem kíváncsian, mire elmosolyodott.

- Most költöztünk ide a családommal. A város végére, ahol az erdő kezdődik.) - magyarázta kedvesen. Közben kiértünk a parkolóba. –Hol parkolsz?

- A tied mellett, egy lila Renault – válaszoltam.

Elindultunk az autók felé. Mikor odaértünk az autókhoz elbúcsúztunk egymástól.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Bella! - mosolygott rám Edward, ami nagyon vonzóvá tette.

- Én is örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Edward! - mondtam mosolyogva.

- Rendben, akkor azt hiszem, holnap találkozunk. Szép napot neked! Szia! - köszönt el Edward, majd felvillantott egy féloldalas mosolyt, ami páratlan hatást keltett bennem, olyannyira, hogy majd elolvadtam tőle.

- Neked is, szia! - köszöntem el Edwardtól, aki az autójába beülve is végig engem nézett.

A kocsiban ülve láttam, hogy többen is beülnek Edward mellé. Feltételeztem, hogy a testvérei, mivel kísértetiesen hasonlítottak egymásra a sápadt, tökéletes bőrük miatt.),

Csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy mennyire eltelt az idő, amikor ránéztem a kocsi műszerfalán levő órára, mely délután két órát mutatott. Még volt egy órám, hogy beérjek leváltani Wesley-t. Épp indultam volna, amikor észrevettem, hogy a Volvo már nem parkol mellettem. Ahogy kiértem a főiskola parkolójából megcsörrent a telefonom. Elliott neve villogott a kijelzőn.

- Szia, Bella! Hol vagy? - kérdezte Elliott érdeklődve.

- Helló, Elliott! Most értem ki a parkolóból. Valami baj van? - kérdeztem fintorogva, mivel Elliott általában csak olyankor hív, vagy ha sok a munka.

- Nincs semmi gond, legalábbis nincs, amit ne lehetne megoldani. Wesley-nek közbejött valami és fél háromkor el kell mennie. Be tudnál jönni most? - kérdezte reménnyel teli hangon.

- Persze, semmi gond. Úgyis akarok veled váltani pár szót. - mondtam határozott hangon.

- Rendben, akkor várunk. Szia! - köszönt el Elliott.

- Ok, szia! - köszöntem el én is, majd letettem a telefont.

Nemsokára már a kávéház parkolójában voltam, ahol a lányok épp beszélgettek.

- Szia! - köszöntöttek a lányok engem mosolyogva, miközben közeledtem feléjük.

- Sziasztok! - köszöntem én is a lányoknak mosolyogva. - Mi újság? - kérdeztem kíváncsian.

- Elliott főhadnagy megkért minket, hogy nézzünk körül a városban, hátha találunk egy pár éhes fenevadat - mondta Andrea kacagva, amitől mi is elnevettük magunkat.

- Rendben, akkor menjetek és nézzetek utána. De ha bármi van, feltétlenül szóljatok oké? - kötöttem ki a feltételt, melyet már ismertek a lányok.

- Meglesz, szia! - válaszolta Orsi és a többiek követték.

- Sziasztok! - köszöntem el integetve, majd elindultam a bejárat irányába.

Ki nem állhattam az egyenruhámat, amibe kénytelen voltam átöltözni. A blúzt áthúzva a fejemen döntöttem el, hogy elbeszélgetek Elliottal a ma történtekről. Mivel nem volt sok vendég, ezért már hatkor be is tudtunk zárni.

- Elliott, van egy kis időd? - kérdeztem főnökömet komoly tekintettel, ami miatt aggodalmas képet vágott.

- Persze mondd csak, miről lenne szó? - kérdezte miközben helyet foglaltunk egy asztalnál.

- Ami azt illeti, megint van egy új erőm, és ez most nagyon veszélyes - tájékoztattam az engem gyötrő komoly dologról.

- Szuper, na és milyen erő? - kíváncsiskodott a veszélyes jelző ellenére Elliott.

- Konkrétan robbantás, de csak ijedtemben produkáltam - mondtam a fejemet fogva, miközben eszembe jutott a sok kíváncsi és ijedt szempár.

- Jó, akkor tegyünk egy próbát. Mit szólsz? - kérdezte Elliott. Egy vázát tett a szomszédos asztalra, még mielőtt válaszolhattam volna.

- Szó sincs róla, Elliott! - keltem ki magamból. - Nem tudom irányítani, és nem akarok se benned, sem pedig egyéb dolgokban kárt tenni - magyaráztam remélve, hogy meggondolja magát.

- Ne félj! Koncentrálj arra, hogy a váza az asztalon egy vámpír – duruzsolta nyugtató hangon Elliott. Hálásan pillantottam rá. Rengeteget segített nekem és a lányoknak megbirkózni az adottságainkkal.

- Oké, te akartad, hát akkor legyen! - mondtam, és teljes erőmmel a vázára koncentráltam, ami egy másodperc múlva darabokra robbant a kávézóban.

- Gratulálok, kiscsaj! - mondta Elliott előbújva az asztal mögül. - Új erő, és máris sikerült elsajátítsd a használatát, anélkül hogy komolyabb kárt okoztál volna bárkiben és bármiben.

- Köszönöm! - hajoltam meg kuncogva, amitől Elliott is nevetni kezdett.

- Na, miről szeretnél még beszélni? - kérdezte Elliott, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataimban.

- Ma megismertem egy elég érdekes srácot, akinek vámpírillata van, de nem hasonlít a nomád vámpírokéhoz - magyaráztam a meglepődött Elliottnak.

- Tehát, azt állítod, hogy nem olyan intenzív nomád vámpírillatot érzel rajta, hanem valami másat és enyhébbet? - kérdezte pontosítva az információkat Elliott.

- Igen, pontosan - alighanem lehet vámpír illatnak nevezni az illatát - informáltam Elliott-ot.

- Szeme színe, viselkedése, bőre? - faggatott tovább kíváncsian Elliott végig rám figyelve, miközben az asztalnál ültünk egymással szemben.

- A szeme aranybarna, a bőre márványszerű és hideg, viselkedése átlagosnak tűnt eddig. Bár a szépsége nem e világi - mondtam miközben felelevenítettem magamban Edwardot.

- Bella, tudnod kell, hogy nemrég derült ki, hogy több vámpírfaj létezik - magyarázta Elliott, amitől elsápadtam. – Létezik olyan vámpír, ami embervérrel táplálkozik, de manapság akadnak olyanok is, akik állatok vérével táplálkoznak - fejezte be a mondatát Elliott. Látta rajtam, hogy csodálkozom a hallottakon.

Több mint egy órásra nyúlt a beszélgetésünk, ezért jónak láttam hazamenni minél hamarabb, mivel holnap suli.  
Nagyon felkeltette az érdeklődésemet az új srác, bár nem voltam benne biztos, hogy mi ő valójában. Egész este ezen a dolgon agyaltam, valamint nem tudtam elhinni, hogy egy olyan kedves és hihetetlenül aranyos fiú, mint Edward Cullen vámpír legyen.


	2. Titkok

Másnap fáradtan ébredtem. Sokáig forgolódtam az ágyamban azon agyalva, hogy az, amit Elliott mondott valóban igaz-e. Szerettem volna tudni mihamarabb, hogy mi az igazság. Bár Elliott állításai soha nem tévesek, főleg, ha vámpírokról van szó.  
Hamar befejeztem minden reggeli teendőmet, ezért gondoltam felhívom anyámat. Szerettem volna beszámolni neki az első napomról. Sajnos nem volt ideje beszélgetni az egyetlen lányával, ezért öt percnél nem is tartott tovább az egész hívás.

A telefonbeszélgetés után eldöntöttem, hogy beugrok a kávézóba. Még volt bő háromnegyed óra az első órámig, amit nem akartam otthon elütni, ezért fogtam a táskámat és a kulcstartómat, melyen egy különleges medál csüngött. Aztán elhagytam a házat.  
Nem telt bele sok időbe, hogy a kávézó hátsó bejáratához érjek, ahol a főnököm várt már rám.  
- Jó reggelt, farkas kisasszony! – köszöntött viccelődve.  
- Jó reggelt magának is, Mr. Rabszolgahajcsár! Mi a helyzet? – kérdeztem, miközben bementünk a kávézóba.  
- Semmi extra! Mit csinálsz itt ilyenkor? – kérdezte Elliott értetlenkedve.  
- Még van fél óra az első órámig. Gondoltam benézek – válaszoltam Elliottnak. Wesley közben kilesett a konyhából. Arcán hálás vigyor terült szét.  
- Szia, Bella! Jól tetted, hogy benéztél! Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy tegnap hamarabb leváltottál! – mondta hálásan.  
- Helló, Wesley! Igazán nincs mit! – üdvözöltem.  
Wesley lelépett árut intézni a kávéháznak, így a főnökre maradt a nyitás.  
- Szuper, ma megint én nyitok – morgolódott Elliott. Az arckifejezésétől kuncognom kellett. – Mihez akarsz most kezdeni? – kíváncsiskodott.  
- Kiderítem, hogy tényleg vámpír-e, vagy sem – válaszoltam határozottan.  
- Nagyon jól tudod csajszi, nem én leszek az, aki lebeszél róla – mondta -, de ha tényleg kiderül, hogy nem nomád vámpír, aki embervért iszik, akkor tilos lesz megölnöd! Ismeritek a lányokkal a szabályt: Addig nem ölhetitek meg, amíg nem öl embert! – figyelmeztetett Elliott. Bólintottam, hiszen nagyon jól tudtam ezt a szabályt.

Elliott fölöslegesen ígértette meg velem, hogy nem bántom Edwardot. Nem igazán hittem benne, hogy tudnám valaha bántani. Az igazságot mindenképpen ki fogom deríteni vele kapcsolatban.  
Az Elliottal folyatatott beszélgetésen gondolkodva gördültem be az iskola parkolójába, ahol a lányok már vártak rám. Elmeséltem nekik, hogy miért hagytam ki az évnyitó végét: megismerkedtem az egyik Cullen sráccal. Elmondtam, hogy Edward nagy valószínűséggel vámpír. Nem értették ők sem, hogy lehetne vámpír, ha nem tűnik olyannak, mint a többi nomád vámpír. Elmagyaráztam nekik, hogy valószínűleg nem embervéren él, hanem más élőlényekre vadászik

Mindent elmeséltem nekik, amit Elliott nekem mondott. Beszámoltam nekik arról is, hogy ki akarom deríteni az igazságot vele kapcsolatban. Igazán érdekelt, hogy mi az igazság, de mivel nem szerettem volna kockáztatni azt, hogy lebukjunk a lányokkal, ezért inkább hagyom, a dolgokat maguktól menni. Végül úgyis kiderül minden. Legbelül éreztem, hogy igenis érdemes lesz várni.  
Miután megbeszéltem a lányokkal a dolgokat, elindultam a terem felé, ahol az óráim lesznek megtartva.

Máris megláttam őt, amint beléptem a tanterembe. Tökéletes mosolyát rögtön megvillantotta, ahogy észrevett. A hozzá társuló illatot egyre inkább megszoktam.  
Alig volt időnk üdvözölni egymást, mert a tanár mögöttem besurrant a terembe. Az óra alatt a szemem sarkából többször is láttam, hogy engem néz. Úgy tűnt, mintha olvasni próbált volna bennem. Azt is megfigyeltem, hogy néha elhúzódott a nyitott ablak felé, de azt nem tudtam megmagyarázni magamnak, hogy miért.

Az órák közötti szüneteket másokkal való beszélgetéssel töltöttem. Edward pedig minden egyes szünetet az udvaron töltött azokkal, akik beszálltak tegnap az autójába. Az utolsó óra végén hirtelen megvillant a varázsmedál a kulcstartómon, ami arra következtetett, hogy valószínűleg vámpír van a környéken. Gyorsan összepakoltam a cuccaimat, ahogy a tanár kiment a tanteremből, kimentem én is.

A hátamban éreztem Edward koromfekete tekintetét, ami egyáltalán nem volt olyan szép aranybarna, mint megszoktam tőle. Kiértem a parkolóba, ahol írtam egy SMS-t a lányoknak, hogy ne jöjjenek el az utolsó órájukról, majd én elintézem a vámpírt. Betettem a táskámat az autóba, a medálomat leszedtem a kulcstartómról, aztán szaladtam az iskola melletti erdőbe. Engedtem átvenni a hatalmat a testem mélyén bujkáló ösztönnek. Annyira az erdőben kódorgó vámpírra koncentráltam, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy valaki követett engem tisztes távolságból.  
Amikor úgy gondoltam, hogy eléggé bent vagyok az erdőben, kissé megszorítottam a medált, mely átváltoztatott a farkas gén által vezérelt álcámba. Még nem tudtam teljesen megszokni azt, hogy képes vagyok átváltozni. Átváltozásom után pár perccel megtaláltam a vámpírt. Nomád volt, és éppen a zsákmányát kereste.

Előhívtam egy varázsszalagot, mellyel lefogtam a vámpírt. Ekkor a szél felém fújt egy nagyon ismerős illatot. Edward illata volt, rögtön az illat irányába fordultam. Ezt kihasználva a nomád vámpír megrántotta a szalagot, amitől én egy fa vastag törzse felé repültem, ami hatalmas hangon reccsent ketté, majd rám zuhant.  
Pár perccel később magamhoz tértem. Edward ekkor a nomád vámpírral harcolt. Iszonyú sebességgel letépte a fejét. Gyorsan suhanva egy szempillantásnyi idő alatt mellettem termett.  
- Bella! Bella, hallasz? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.  
- Igen, hallak! Mit keresel itt? - kérdeztem idegesen. Közben Edwardot figyeltem, aki óvatosan leemelte rólam a fatörzset, aminek nekicsapódtam.  
- Rossz érzés fogott el. Ezért utánad jöttem, hogy megbizonyosodjam róla, nincs semmi gond - magyarázkodott Edward, miközben segített felülni.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte. Az arcomat fürkészte, de én határozottan bólintottam, majd odamentem a fejét vesztett vámpírhoz. Egy megidézett tűzgolyó segítségével elpusztítottam végleg, aztán visszaváltoztam a normális kinézetemre.

Edward arcát fürkésztem. Csodálkozva méregetett, szemében aggodalom csillant. Eldöntöttem, hogy ha megkérdezi, én mindent elmondok neki, amit tudni akar. Egyrészt azért mert megmentette az életemet, másrészt pedig azért, mert úgy éreztem megbízhatok benne.  
- Mindent láttál? - kérdeztem a kidőlt fa törzsére ülve.  
- Igen - válaszolta komoly tekintettel, aztán helyet foglalt mellettem a farönkön.  
- Gondolom, tudni szeretnél egyet és mást - állapítottam meg sóhajtva. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar fény derül a titkomra. Láttam rajta, hogy mindent tudni akar, amiről eddig nem tudott.  
- Tudod, Bella, nem kell elmondanod, ha nem szeretnéd. De ha te elmondod nekem, akkor én is megosztom veled az én titkomat – biztatott. Őszinte tekintettel nézett az én szemembe, ami hozzásegített abban, hogy bevalljam neki a legféltettebb titkomat. - Megbízhatsz bennem - tette hozzá egy kisebb mosoly kíséretében. Nekem is mosolyognom kellett ettől.  
- Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél! Megijedtem, amikor megéreztem az illatodat - vallottam be lehajtott fejjel.  
- Sajnálom, én zavartalak meg! Ha nem lettem volna ennyire közel, valószínűleg nem történik mindez – mentegetőzött, de én határozottan megráztam a fejemet.  
- Nem a te hibád! Váltsunk témát, mert nem szeretnék ezen vitatkozni - ajánlottam fel, mire bólintott, majd belekezdett a kérdésáradatba.  
- Tényleg kontaktlencsét hordasz, vagy kegyes hazugság volt? – kérdezte. Látszott az arcán, hogy tudta a kérdésre a választ, de mégis tőlem akarta hallani.  
- Nem, nem kontaktlencse. A szemem színe eredetileg barna, viszont a lila árnyalat csak akkor mutatkozik meg, ha vámpír van a közelben. Ha érzem az illatát, vagy ha túlteng bennem a düh, a boldogság, avagy egyéb érzelmek. Persze ha átváltozom, akkor is lila lesz az íriszem – magyaráztam Edwardnak, aki itta minden egyes szavamat, mint a kiszáradt szomjazó mező az esővizet.  
- Akkor megkérdezhetem, hogy van ez az egész dolog? Hogy kezdődött? Mert az világos, hogy vámpírokat ölsz. Tehát nem igazán lehetsz más csakis vámpírvadász! Így van? - magyarázott és kérdezősködött egyszerre Edward. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon érdekli a dolog.  
- Igen, így van. Vámpírokat ölök, eltaláltad. Vámpírvadász vagyok. De hadd tegyem hozzá, hogy csak a nomád fajtájú vámpírokat ölöm meg, akik emberekre vadásznak. Ez az egész dolog nagyon hosszú történet, de röviden annyi, hogy a vámpírvadászsággal farkas gént kaptam. A nagymamám, aki boszorkány volt, rengeteg erőt ruházott rám, amiből egy-egy megjelenik. Igyekszem helytállni, és az irányításom alatt tartani őket - magyaráztam el röviden a tényeket.  
- Most te jössz - mutattam Edward felé. Sejtettem már, hogy vámpír, de nem mertem fogadni rá, hogy az is.  
- Eddig mire jutottál velem kapcsolatban? Biztosra veszem, hogy van konkrét elképzelésed arról, hogy mi is lehetek valójában. Nem igaz? – kérdezte. Felállt a fatörzsről. Szája kis mosolyra húzódott.  
- Észrevettem rajtad azt, hogy a szemed színe váltakozik a topáz, az aranybarna és fekete árnyalat között – mondtam. Bólintott, amiből arra következtettem, hogy helyes úton járok. - A tested hideg, kemény, valószínűleg áthatolhatatlan - Ismét bólintott. - Az illatod eltér a nomád vámpírokétól, aligha lehet vámpír illatnak nevezni. Valamint erős vagy és gyors – mondtam, mire újabb bólintást kaptam válaszul  
- Valamit mégis kihagytál. Az egyik az lenne, hogy nem gyors vagyok, hanem nagyon gyors, javított ki. A másik, pedig az, hogy én is rendelkezek különleges képességgel - tette hozzá, majd egy pillanat alatt eltűnt, hogy felbukkanjon a hátamnál, amitől megijedtem így felrobbantottam hozzám közel egy követ. Porrá vált az erőm hatására. Edward meglepődött, aztán feltette azt a kérdést, ami fényt derített a titokra.  
- Mi lehetek, ha hideg és áthatolhatatlan a bőröm, egy kicsit hasonlít az illatom a nomád vámpírokéhoz, gyors vagyok, erős és képességgel is rendelkezem?  
Kissé haboztam, de végül kimondtam, mivel már nem lehetett más csak az, amit első perctől feltételeztem róla az évnyitó óta.  
- Nem lehetsz más, csakis vámpír - válaszoltam határozottan.  
- Méghozzá nem nomád, hanem vegetáriánus vámpír, aki állatokra vadászik és állatvérrel táplálkozik - egészítette ki a válaszomat, majd rám nézett, hogy lássa, hogyan reagálok. Elmosolyodtam, mivel nagy kő esett le a szívemről, hogy nem nomád vámpír.  
- Vannak még többen is olyanok, mint te? - kérdeztem kíváncsian, amitől Edward elmosolyodott.  
- Igen, a családom is vegetáriánus. A nevelőszüleim és a testvéreim, akik a tegnap, és ma is ott voltak velem. Bemutatlak majd nekik, mert nagyon kíváncsiak rád – mondta, mire én kissé elpirultam, amit rögtön észre is vett, mivel a szemem színe is újra lilára váltott.  
- Hogy hívják őket? - faggattam Edwardot, mivel én is kíváncsi voltam rájuk. A kíváncsiságom láttán Edward felkuncogott.  
- A nevelőanyámat Esme-nek, a nevelőapámat Carlisle-nak, a bátyámat Emmettnek, az öcsémet Jaspernek, a nővéremet Rosalie-nak és a húgomat pedig Alice-nek - sorolta fel Edward a neveket, meg hogy ki, milyen szerepet töltött be a családban.  
- Gyönyörű nevük van - ámultam el a csodálatosabbnál csodálatosabb nevek hallatán.

Eléggé eltelt az idő, ezért jónak láttam felállni és hazamenni. Felállva hirtelen megszédültem. Szerencsémre Edward gyorsan ott termett és elkapott, bár elég kínos szituáció volt.  
- Biztos, hogy jól vagy? - kérdezte Edward aggódó hangon. - Talán látnia kellene egy orvosnak - ajánlotta, mire én határozottan megráztam a fejem. Így elengedett.  
- Nem szükséges. Jól vagyok, és hamar gyógyulok. Holnapra kutya bajom se lesz. – győzködtem Edwardot.  
- Lenne kedvem holnap eljönni hozzánk? - kérdezte Edward remélve, hogy igent mondok.  
- Rendben, nagyon örülnék neki, ha megismerhetném a családod többi tagját!  
- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük, holnap suli után elviszlek hozzánk - mondta Edward mosolyogva, majd elindultunk az iskola parkolójába, ahol az autóinkat hagytuk.

A parkolóban, csak a mi járgányaink voltak, mivel már elég későre járt. Valószínűleg már mindenki hazament. Elbúcsúztunk egymástól, de előtte Edward elkérte a számomat, amit oda is adtam neki.

Hazaérve megnéztem az e-mailjeimet, valamint az üzenetrögzítőmet is lehallgattam volna, de senki sem hívott. Még anyám sem.  
Elliottot viszont felhívtam, elmondtam neki, hogy Edward és a családja vegetáriánus életmódot folytató vámpírcsalád, így ők nem jelentenek veszélyt. Az Elliottal való beszélgetés után elvégeztem a teendőimet, letusoltam, aztán befeküdtem az ágyba. Nem sokkal később elaludtam. Boldog voltam, hogy Edward nem olyan, mint a többi vámpír.


	3. A nagy találkozás

Ma fogok találkozni a Cullen családdal. Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rájuk.  
Tegnap beszámoltam Elliott-nak a fejleményekről. Nagyon érdekesnek tartotta, így mindent tudni akart részletesen, én pedig beszámoltam neki minden egyes részletről. Azonban annak nem örült, hogy az én titkomra is fény derült. Amint ismertettem vele, hogy Edward megmentette az életemet, már egy kicsit megnyugodott.  
Viszont a lányoknak csak ma reggel küldtem egy SMS-t, mert nem akartam hosszú beszélgetésbe bonyolódni velük Cullenékról.

Az órák a főiskolán elég érdekesek voltak, és hála az égnek, hamar el is teltek. Edward megvárt, amíg bepakoltam a dolgaimat a táskámba, majd elindultunk az ajtó felé.

- Indulhatunk? – tudakolta Edward, közben kinyitotta az anyósülés felől az autó ajtaját.

- Persze! De az én autómmal mi lesz? – kérdeztem az autóm felé fordulva.  
- Megkértem Alice-t, hogy vigye haza az autódat - felelte Edward mosolyogva.

- Rendben, akkor beteszem a kulcsot a kesztyűtartóba. Megtennéd, hogy szólsz neki, hol találja? – kérdeztem. Edward kuncogva hozzátette:

- Nem szükséges, tudni fogja, hogy hova tetted - Kikerekedett szemekkel néztem rá, majd beszálltam az autóba.

- Ezt nem igazán értem - bukott ki belőlem, mikor Edward beült a kormány mögé.

- Emlékszel, mikor azt mondtam, hogy van képességem? – kérdezte az iskola parkolójából kikanyarodvaát.

- Igen, emlékszem - válaszoltam Edwardnak, aki többet nézett rám, mint az útra.

- Örülök neki, hogy emlékszel rá - felelte mosolyogva. - A családomból mindenkinek van valamilyen képessége. Elmondanám, de szeretném, ha ezt tőlük tudnád meg – mondta, miközben újra rám mosolygott, amitől szó szerint elállt a szavam.

- Megtudhatom, hogy mióta vagy vámpír? - kérdeztem Edwardot, aki nem habozott a válasszal.

- Ha pontos akarok lenni, akkor 1918 óta – válaszolta rám nézve. Komoly arccal vizsgálgatta az enyémet, hogy lássa a reakciómat.

- Hűha! Amúgy a többiek mit szólnak hozzá, hogy elviszel hozzátok? - kérdeztem Edwardtól komoly hangon.

- Szeretnének megismerni. Az ő ötletük volt, de nekem tetszett a legjobban - válaszolta, miközben rátértünk egy ismeretlen erdei ösvényre, melyet sosem láttam még. Egyszer sem jártam erre, pedig rengeteg helyen megfordultam a mocskos, nomád vámpírok keresése közben.

- Megérkeztünk - törte meg Edward a csendet.

Akkor vettem észre, hogy megérkeztünk. Hatalmas ház előtt állt meg. Kétemeletes volt, szinte az egész üvegből készült. A külseje engem teljesen elkápráztatott. Edward kiszállt az autóból, vámpírsebességgel megkerülve azt, majd kinyitotta nekem az ajtót. Udvarias volt tőle, bár számomra kicsit szokatlan.  
- Köszönöm! Nagyon szép ház – mondtam, közben alaposabban végignéztem a házon.

- Örülök, hogy tetszik, de várd meg, míg megnézed belülről is - mondta a lépcsőn lépkedve. Az erkélyről nyíló széles ajtó felé tartottunk.  
Edward kinyitotta előttem az ajtót, majd előreengedett. A házba belépve rögtön megcsapott a vámpírok jellegzetes szaga. Edward érdeklődve figyelte az arcomat, hosszan elidőzött a lilába váltó szememen.  
- Jól vagy Bella? - kérdezte Edward. Feszengve megállt előttem, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyen.

- Persze, nincs semmi gond, csak hirtelen megcsapott ez a sok illat, és az ösztön nem alszik - válaszoltam mosolyogva. Edward feszült arca megnyugodott, majd ő is elmosolyodott. Látszott rajta hogy aggódott értem.

- Akkor gyere, menjünk be a nappaliba, mert már nagyon kíváncsiak rád. Ide hallom a gondolataikat - mondta Edward, amitől a lépcső közepén járva megtorpantam a döbbenettől.

- Te gondolatolvasó vagy? - kérdeztem döbbenten.

- Bizony, nekem ez a képességem. Bárkiében tudok olvasni, de valahogy a tiédben nem - válaszolta mosolyogva, amitől megnyugodtam. Nagyon kínos lenne, ha hallana mindent, amit róla gondolok.

- Nem értem. Hogyan lehetséges? - kérdeztem, miközben elindultunk a nappali felé.

- Nem tudom, még nem jöttem rá, de rá fogok jönni - felelte mosolyogva.

Egy hatalmas nappali előtt találtam magam. A szobában öten voltak: hárman a kanapén, ketten pedig egy- egy fotelban foglaltak helyet. Mindenki vidáman mosolygott.

- Szia! Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, biztosan te vagy Bella! – Megölelve üdvözölt boldogan mosolyogva egy fiatal, barna hajú nő. Ő nem lehetett más, csakis Esme.

- Jó napot! Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetem, biztosan ön Edward nevelőanyja. - mondtam, mire mosolyogva közbevágott:  
- Igen, Esme vagyok, de kérlek, tegezz nyugodtan.  
- Szia, én Rosalie vagyok, Edward nővére, ő pedig Emmett a férjem - mutatott a mellette állóra a szőke lány, aki talán a legszebb lány lehetett a földön.

- Helló csajszi! – üdvözölt az Emmett nevű hatalmas, mackós alkatú srác.

- Helló Emmett! – üdvözöltem a nagy Emmett-et. Hirtelen felkapott és megpörgetett, ami kissé váratlanul ért. A háttérből szinte azonnal rászólt valaki fenyegető hangon.

- Emmett Cullen! Azonnal rakd le Bellát, különben velem gyűlik meg a bajod! – hangzott a fenyegetőzés egy kicsi, koboldszerű, fekete hajú lánytól, aki nem lehetett más csakis Alice, Edward húga.

- Szia, Bella! – ugrott hirtelen a nyakamba Alice. Nagyon vigyázott arra, hogy ne veszítsem el az egyensúlyomat.

- Szia, Alice! – köszöntöttem, majd lassan lefejtettem magamról, hogy köszönjek az utolsó embernek a szobában, aki nem volt más, mint Jasper, Edward öccse és gondolom Alice férje. Mindenkinek volt házastársa, kivéve Edwardnak.  
- Szia, Jasper vagyok! Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! – üdvözölt az utolsó Cullen a szobából. A családfő, Dr. Carlisle Cullen hiányzott.

- Carlisle nemsokára itthon lesz – mondta Edward, mintha tudta volna, hogy miért néztem szét a nappaliban.

- Értem, apropó Alice – néztem Alice-re, aki rögtön mellettem termett és a kezembe tette a kocsi kulcsomat.

- A garázsban van – tájékoztatott Alice. A slusszkulcsot a többi kulcshoz akasztottam a medál mellé. Aztán visszatűztem a bal farzsebemhez.

- Hogyan jöttél rá, hol a kulcs. Esetleg Edward mégis elmondta? – kérdeztem, amikor eszembe jutott az Edwarddal való beszélgetésünk. Akkor azt mondta, hogy Alice így is, úgy is megtudja, hogy hol a kocsim kulcsa.

- Nem, Edward nem szólt róla – válaszolt Alice a kérdésemre. A jövőbe látó képességemmel jöttem rá – tette hozzá, mire én olyan döbbent képet vágtam, hogy mindenki elkezdett kacagni.

- Hűha! – bukott ki belőlem egy kis idő után. Nektek milyen képességeitek vannak? – kérdeztem végignézve a többieken, majd Edward hangját hallottam meg leghamarabb.

- Mint már tudod, én a gondolatokat olvasom, Alice pedig a jövőbe lát – emlékeztetett Edward, közben leültünk a kanapéra, mások pedig egy-egy fotelban foglaltak helyet, vagy a másik kanapén. Esme mérhetetlen szeretettel rendelkezik, Rosalie-nak a szépsége egyedülálló. Jasper irányítani tudja mások érzelmeit, de érzi is azokat. Emmett a legerősebb, Carlisle pedig ellen tud állni az emberi vérnek, vagyis nagyon nagy önuralommal rendelkezik – sorolta fel Edward mindenkinek a képességét. Közben végignéztem a többieken, akik mosolyogtak rám.

Éppen meg akartam szólalni, amikor meghallottam a nyíló a bejárati ajtó zaját Egy pár pillanattal később egy gyönyörű, fiatal, szőke hajú férfi lépett be a nappaliba. A férfi először üdvözölte a családját, majd engem vett szemügyre.

- Szia! Biztosan te vagy Bella. Én Dr. Carlisle Cullen vagyok, de nyugodtan szólíthatsz Carlisle-nak - mutatkozott be a családfő, aztán közelebb lépett hozzám. A tekintete megakadt a nyakamban levő nyakláncon csüggő medálon. - Szép darab, honnan szerezted? – kérdezte Carlisle kíváncsi tekintettel.

- Születésem óta megvan, legalábbis a nagymamám azt mondta – feleltem Carlisle kérdésére, közben ő a tenyerébe vette a medált. A medál egy szívet ábrázolt, benne egy négylevelű lóherével.

- Hogy hívták a nagymamádat Bella? - kérdezte halkan a családfő, akinek teljesen megváltozott az arckifejezése.

- Charlotte Bennett – válaszoltam. Carlisle arca még fehérebb lett, mint amilyen volt eddig.

- Édesanyád pedig Renné Gilbert – mondta ki anyám lánykori nevét. Ledöbbenve néztem Carlisle arcát. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy anyámat ismerheti egy vámpír. Ez alatt a többiek szótlanul ültek a helyükön, mint a tökéletes, mozdulatlan kőszobrok, csupán Alice mosolygott rendületlenül.

- Igen, Gilbert édesanyám lánykori neve. Honnan ismeri őt? – kérdeztem Carlisle-t, aki a válaszával teljesen ledöbbentett.

- Ő volt a feleségem, akit még az emberi életem során vettem el – felelte. Teljesen ledermedtem a válaszától.

- Ez lehetetlen! – mondtuk egyszerre ugyanazt a szót, kikerekedett szemekkel.

- Bella, mondd meg légy szíves, mi a teljes neved? – nézett rám a családfő komoly és egyben reménykedő tekintettel.

- Isabella Marie Roberts – mondtam a teljes nevemet. Döbbenten engedte le a láncomat.

- Akkor te vagy az! Te a lányom vagy, Bella – tájékoztatott Carlisle. Sokkal lágyabb hangon szólalt meg, miközben felhőtlen arckifejezéssel az arcán megfogta a kezemet. Amikor a kezeink találkoztak, egy áramütésszerű bizsergést éreztem. Hasonló volt, mint az Edwarddal való érintkezéskor, de mégis másabb.

Magyarázatot akartam erre a helyzetre, és a következő pillanatban egy boríték jelent meg a kezeim között a semmiből. A boríték nekem volt címezve és a nagyi írta. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy mi állhat benne, ezért habozás nélkül felnyitottam, elengedve Carlisle kezét. A borítékban egy kézzel írott levél volt.

_Kedves, kicsi Bellám!_

_Ezt a levelet, valószínűleg akkor fogod megkapni, amikor megtudod, hogy ki az igazi édesapád. Az édesapádat Carlisle Cullennek hívják, tehát te is Cullen vagy és nem pedig Roberts. Sajnos nem lehetek ott veletek, de az édesapád mindent meg fog magyarázni neked, amiről tudnod kell. Szeretlek benneteket! Nagyon vigyázzatok egymásra!_

_Puszil, Charlotte nagyi._

A levél elolvasása után döbbenten Carlisle-ra néztem, amitől hirtelen szédülni kezdtem, majd minden elsötétült. Hideg kezeket éreztem a csuklómon és a homlokomon, melyek segítettek abban, hogy magamhoz térjek.

- Bella hallasz? – kérdezte Edward ijedt hangon, miközben lassan kinyitottam a szememet.

- Mi történt? – tudakoltam erőtlen hangon, majd jobban kinyitva a szememet láttam, hogy mindenki ott volt körülöttem, kétségbeesett, ijedt tekintettel és megdöbbenéssel, akárcsak én.

- Bella, minden rendben? – kérdezte Carlisle aggódó hangon. Közben megfogta a kezem, melyet reménykedve megszorítottam.

- Igen, jól vagyok. Tehát te vagy az igazi édesapám? – kérdeztem, miközben Edward és Carlisle segítettek felállni, nehogy megszédüljek ismét.

- Igen, Bella, én vagyok a vérszerinti apukád – válaszolta Carlisle, miközben én hirtelen megöleltem, ő pedig visszaölelt szorosan.

- Bella, én kicsi Isabellám, annyira örülök, hogy megtaláltalak, hogy itt vagy velem! – mondta Carlisle boldogan mosolyogva, miközben végigsimított az arcomon, melyen legördült egy pár könnycsepp.

- Apa, annyira örülök, hogy megismerhetlek - szipogtam, miközben apám megölelgetett. Óvatosan letörölte a boldogságtól kigördülő könnycseppjeimet.

- Tudtam, hogy így lesz - ujjongott Alice, mire Emmett játékosan ráförmedt.

- Tudjuk Alice, hogy te előre tudtad, de akkor miért nem mondtad el hamarabb? – kérdezte Emmett értetlenül.

- Mert ennek így kellett történnie - válaszolta Alice, majd vetett egy szúrós pillantást bátyjára.

- Én még mindig sok mindent nem értek, de ha a nagyi azt állítja, hogy Carlisle az édesapám, akkor valószínűleg úgy is van – néztem rá mosolyogva Carlisle-ra, aki büszkén és boldogan visszamosolygott rám, majd megszorította a kezemet.

- Tudom, Bella, de hamarosan mindent tisztázunk - mondta Carlisle nyugodtan, mivel látta, hogy eléggé felkavart ez az egész.

- Tehát, Bella a lányod – mondta Esme férje mellé lépve, aki az egyik kezét az én vállamra a másikat pedig Carlisle vállára tette.

- Igen drágám, Bella az én igazi, egyetlen, vérszerinti lányom, én pedig a biológiai apja vagyok – magyarázta Carlisle feleségének és a többieknek egyaránt, akik még mindig meg voltak lepődve.

- Akkor Bella tényleg nem Roberts, hanem Cullen – lépett hozzám Edward, majd az egyik kezét rátette a szabad vállamra, amitől kicsit hevesebben kezdett verni a szívem, és átváltozott a szemem színe is. Rögtön észrevette, de nem vette le a kezét a vállamról.

Most, hogy így elnézlek benneteket, felfedezek némi hasonlóságot köztetek Carlisle – szólalt meg Jasper, miközben jól megnézett minket.

- Szóval, akkor most mi lesz? – kérdezte Rosalie a hajával babrálva.

- Hát, mivel Bella a lányom és elég sok mindent tisztáznunk kell, ezért én azt javaslom, hogy minél hamarabb költözzön ide – állt elő az ötletével Carlisle. Úgy tűnt, hogy a nevemet nem győzte elégszer kimondani.

- Én nagyon jó ötletnek tartom – válaszolt Edward Carlisle javaslatára.

- Én is nagyon örülnék neki, ha Bella nálunk lakna – ölelt meg Esme óvatosan, de mégis szeretettel, amit viszonoztam.

- Én már szinte a húgomnak tekintelek, és nem adok más lehetőséget, csak azt, hogy ide költözz – hangzott Alice csiripelése, ami mindenkit megnevetetett.

- Végre egyenlő lesz az arány a házban – hangzott Rosalie válasza.

- Alig várom, hogy lássam, mit tud az új hugicám – kacagott Emmett boldogan.

- Én is örülnék egy új családtagnak – hangzott Jasper válasza.

- Akkor Bella jövő szombatig kap időt, hogy beköltözzön – hangzott Carlisle válasza, ami egyértelmű volt.

Másfél hét, és én is itt fogok lakni egy vámpírokkal teli házba, akik vegetáriánusak, de mégiscsak vámpírok! Akkor jutott eszembe, hogy a lányok fognak a legkevésbé örülni ennek az egésznek. Aztán ott van anyám is, akinek fogalmam sincs, hogy mit fogok mondani.


	4. Múlt

Reggel nagyon boldogan ébredtem. A tegnap történtek után nem tudtam könnyen elaludni este. Végül csak sikerült aludnom pár órányit. Nagyon örültem annak, hogy megtaláltam és megismerhettem az igazi édesapámat. Az a tény, hogy vámpír, egyáltalán nem vette el a kedvem tőle.

A főiskolán egy konferenciát tartottak, ami miatt a mai óráim elmaradtak. Eldöntöttem, hogy először elmegyek a kávézóba dolgozni, aztán pedig Cullenékhez, hiszen megígértem Carlisle-nak, hogy elmegyek hozzájuk is. Úgy tűnt, hogy ő is, és a többiek is örülnek a fejleményeknek. Különösen Edward kedves, bíztató mosolya töltött el reménnyel.  
Amikor odaértem a kávézóba a többiek már javában dolgoztak. Átöltöztem az egyenruhámba, aztán nekiláttam az aznapi munkámnak, közben segítettem a lányoknak a kiszolgálásban. Láttam a többieken a munka alatt, hogy nagyon kíváncsiak arra, hogy mégis hogy telt a tegnapi napom Cullenéknél.

Elliott délben összehívott minket az alaksorba, ahol a megbeszéléseket tartottuk. A mai téma, persze hogy én voltam. Azt is meg kellett vitatnunk, hogy a lányok mire jutottak a tegnapi nap folyamán.

- Hallgatunk, Bella! – szólított fel Elliott.

- Mint tudjátok, tegnap a Cullen vámpírcsaládnál voltam, ahol nagyon kedves fogadtatásban részesültem.

- Csak a lényeget, Bella, kérlek! – vágott a szavamba Andrea, aki eléggé unalmasnak tartotta ezt az egészet Cullenékel kapcsolatban.

- Hallgass, Andrea! Bella úgy számol be, ahogyan ő szeretne, nem pedig úgy, ahogyan te akarod!– csattant fel Elliott mérgesen.

- Folytasd, kérlek – kérlelt Elliott felém fordulva.

- Heten vannak, néhányuk különleges képességekkel – magyaráztam, aztán felsoroltam, hogy kinek, milyen képessége van. Elliott összehúzott szemöldökkel méregetett, a lányok arca döbbenetről árulkodott.

- Nagyon érdekes – motyogta Elliott az állát dörzsölgetve. – Valami mást is megtudtál? – kérdezte.  
Elgondolkodtam Rajta, hogy elmondjam-e neki az új hírt, vagy sem. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy jobb lesz, ha megosztom vele.

- Megtudtam, hogy ki az igazi apám – mondtam ki végül boldogan. – A neve Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ő a vérszerinti apám – tettem hozzá mindenki teljes döbbenetére.

- Hihetetlen! – nyögte Elliott, aki alig tudott magához térni a lányokkal együtt.

- Őszintén így voltam vele én is. Aztán a levél elolvasása után már kezdtem elhinni a dolgot – magyaráztam a többieknek, akik lassan kezdték felfogni az új hírt.

- Milyen levél? – kérdezte Emese, akinek csak most sikerült megszólalnia.

- Egy levél termett a kezemben a semmiből. A nagyim írhatta, amíg még élt – válaszoltam Emese kérdésére, aztán feltúrtam a táskám a levél miatt. Szerettem volna megmutatni a többieknek is.

- Nem volt semmi információ benne az erőiddel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte Elliott reménykedve, mivel sokszor ő se tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen az újonnan megjelenő erőimmel.

- Semmi – válaszoltam, miközben néztem a lépcsőn felsiető lányokat. Wesley-nek segítség kellett, mivel egyre több vendég jelent meg a kávézóban. Elliottal még váltottunk egy pár szót négyszemközt.

- Eddig is tudtuk, hogy nem Roberts az igazi apád, de nem mesélte el Dr. Cullen neked, hogy mi az igazság? – kérdezte Elliott egy asztalnak támaszkodva.

- Még nem sikerült erről beszélnünk, mivel a tegnap történtek eléggé betettek nekem. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy akkor beszélünk róla, amikor a legalkalmasabb – magyaráztam Elliottnak, aki nagyon érdekesnek találta, a kialakult helyzetet.

Az Elliottal való beszélgetés után, megkértem Emesét, hogy a hátralevő egy órában helyettesítsen, mivel el szeretnék menni Cullenékhez, mert megígértem a tegnap, hogy ma elmegyek.

Már épp rátértem az útról az ösvényre, amikor Edward hirtelen előttem termett a semmiből. Ijedten tapostam bele a fékbe, amitől a kocsi megugrott, aztán hírtelen megállt.

- Ez szép volt – díjazta kacarászva Edward a művemet, majd beszállt az autómba vámpír sebességgel. – Remélem, nem hoztam rád túlságosan a frászt – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

- Á, dehogy! – válaszoltam, miközben a szemeimet forgattam. – Amúgy honnan tudtad, hogy jövök? – bukott ki belőlem a kérdés, amire egy pillanattal később egyszerre mondtuk rá a választ:  
– Alice!

Mikor a házhoz értünk, már a többiek kint vártak minket mosolyogva. Mindenkit üdvözöltem, majd megkérdeztem Edwardot, hogy hol van Carlisle, amire csak annyit válaszolt, hogy dolgozik, de siet haza.

Ahogy beléptem a nappaliba, valaki hátulról eltakarta a szememet, ami eléggé váratlanul ért, bár volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy ez nem lehetett más, mint Alice. Már kint elárulta magát azzal, hogy úgy mosolygott, mint aki rejteget valamit.

- Alice! – szólítottam meg, mire az említett kuncogni kezdett, de a kezét nem vette le rólam. – Kérlek, Alice, nem szeretem az ilyen játékokat – motyogtam reménykedve. Teljesen fölöslegesen reménykedtem, úgy sejtettem, hogy Alice ellen nem lehet ilyenekben csatát nyerni.

- Nyugi, rögtön leveszem a kezemet a szemedről, amint odaértünk – magyarázta izgatottan.

Éreztem a hátamban a többiek tekintetét, hallottam a lépteik zaját, ahogyan követnek minket. Alice óvatosan segített felmenni az emeltre, végül pár lépés után megállított a folyosó közepén, majd levette a kezét a szememről.

Egy gyönyörű szoba előtt találtam magam. A falak ibolyaszínűek voltak, a bútorok fehérek, a szőnyeg sötétlila színben pompázott. Be kellett valljam, hogy nagyon elkápráztatott a szoba Bár látszott rajta, hogy odafigyeltek a legapróbb részletekre is, mégis hiányoztak belőle a személyes tárgyak, amik igazán otthonossá tették volna. De még így is igazán fantasztikus volt.  
- Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog! – tapsikolt örömében Alice Rosali-val együtt. Esme a falnak dőlve bíztatóan mosolygott rám.

- Gyere, nézd meg a gardróbodat! Látnod kell a fürdőszobát is! – vonszolt Alice maga után a gardróbba, ami akkora volt, mint az egész szobám. Tele volt ruhákkal, táskákkal, cipőkkel és minden féle kiegészítővel. A fehér és az ibolyaszín dominált a fürdőszobában is.

- Hűha, ez gyönyörű! – ámuldoztam a lányok felé fordulva.

- Nagyon örülünk, hogy tetszik! Nagyon nehéz volt Alice-t lebeszélni arról, hogy áthozza a személyes tárgyaidat. Úgy gondoltuk, hogy jobb lesz, ha te magad döntöd el, mit szeretnél elhozni – válaszolta Esme. Alice morcos arccal, karba font kézzel állt mellette. Láthatóan nem tetszett neki, hogy lebeszélték a tervéről.

- Nagyon gyönyörű minden! Köszönöm szépen! Váratlanul ért, de örülök neki, annak ellenére, hogy nem igazán rajongok a meglepetésekért – vallottam be, mire mindenki halkan kacagni kezdett.

- Jobb lesz, ha megszokod ezeket a meglepiket, hugi – kuncogta brummogó hangon Emmett, mint egy nagy medve, amire én válaszul, csak a szemeimet forgattam.

Nem kellett sokat várjak apámra, amint a többiek leértek a nappaliba, már nyílt is a bejárati ajtó.

- Sziasztok, megjöttem! – üdvözölte Carlisle családját. Halottam a hangját felszűrődni a nappaliból.  
- Hol van a lányom? – kérdezte. – Láttam, hogy a ház előtt parkol egy lila színű autó, amiről rögtön tudtam, hogy az övé - halottam Carlisle boldog szavait.

- Bella az emeleten van, ismerkedik az új szobájával – válaszolta Esme.

- Rendben, akkor felmegyek hozzá. Szeretném, ha nem zavarna minket senki, mivel van, mit megbeszéljünk! – jelentette ki Carlisle. Nem sokkal később lépteket hallottam közeledni, amihez később apám összetéveszthetetlen illata társult. Az ágyon ültem és a szoba egyik falát elfoglaló óriás ablaknál néztem kifelé, amikor kopogott a szoba ajtaján.

- Szabad! – hívtam be a szobába, közben megfordultam az ajtó irányába.

- Szia, Bella! – üdvözölt apám, majd az ajtó bezárása után vámpír sebességgel előttem termett, hogy megöleljen. Boldogan bújtam bele az ölelésre tárt karokba.

- Hogy telt a napod, kicsim? – kérdezte apám, miután elengedtük egymást.

- Egész jól, a kávézóban voltam, aztán pedig egyenesen ide jöttem, ahogy azt a tegnap megígértem. És a te napod milyen volt? – kérdeztem apámat, aki leült az ágyra, majd megpaskolt egy helyet maga mellett, hogy üljek le mellé.

- Tűrhető más napokhoz képest, amikor a feje tetején áll a kórház – tájékoztatott apám. Bár tisztában voltam vele, mivel is járhat, ha egy vámpír kórházban dolgozik. – Örülök, hogy jól telt a napod kicsim – tette hozzá mosolyogva, majd feltett egy kérdést, melyre ő már biztosan tudta a válaszomat, de azért jobbnak látta, ha megkérdez előbb. – Szeretnéd, ha megbeszélnénk a dolgokat? – kérdezte, miközben az arcomat fürkészte, melyről tisztán leolvashatta a választ anélkül, hogy kiejteném azt.

- Igen, szeretném tudni az igazat. De csak akkor, ha te is úgy érzed, hogy ideje elmondanod nekem – válaszoltam, amire Carlisle helyeslően bólintott.

- Jogod van tudni róla, kicsim – mondta apám komolyan. – Édesanyáddal két évig voltunk házasok. Az egyik este vacsorához készültünk, amikor csöngettek. A helybeli vadászok jöttek azzal, hogy vámpír tartózkodik a környéken. Már akkor is léteztek vámpírvadászok, akik csak férfiak lehettek. Általában apáról fiúra öröklődött, ahogy én is apámtól örököltem. Bár különleges képességekkel nem rendelkeztem, de ott volt nekem a vakmerőségem és a fegyverem. Azon az estén megváltozott az életem. A vámpírral való harc folyamán, egy óvatlan pillanatban a vámpír mögém került, megharapott, majd otthagyott. Ezután rettenetes kínokat átélve átváltoztam. Akkor döntöttem el, hogy nem akarok gyilkos lenni, ezért állatok vérével kezdtem el táplálkozni, ami elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy csillapítsa a szomjat, amit akkor éreztem. Nem sokkal később tudtam meg, hogy édesanyád gyereket várt. Szerettem volna visszamenni, hogy tudassam vele, hogy nem tűntem el, de a nagymamád nem engedte meg. Magányosan jártam a világot időközben, tanultam. Aztán találkoztam azokkal, akiket ma a családomnak nevezek. Most már veled egész lesz az összhatás – összegezte apám a történetet, miközben végig engem nézett és a kezemet simogatta megnyugtatóan.

- Értem, de a láncod mégis, hogyan került hozzám? – kérdeztem, miközben a kezembe vettem a láncon függő medált.

- Nagymamádnak adtam, miután megtudtam, hogy megszülettél – magyarázta büszkeséggel a hangjában apám. – A nagyid nem akart megmutatni, de néha tisztes távolságból láttalak. Teljesen elbűvölő voltál már akkor is, és ez csak tetőzött egészen mostanáig – dicsért meg apám, aki ha sírni tudott volna, akkor most patakokban folyna a szeméből a könny. Nagyon örülök annak, hogy a nagymamád odaadta a láncot, ahogyan annak is, hogy még mindig rajtad van. Ez segített abban, hogy megtaláljalak! Arról nem beszélve, mennyire hihetetlenül jól áll rajtad – mondta apám mosolyogva, végigsimítva kézfejével az arcomon.

- Köszönöm szépen! Nagyon szerettem már az elején is ezt a láncot, mivel mindig is éreztem, hogy különleges darab – vallottam be apámnak, aki szeretetteljesen rám mosolygott.

- Édesanyáddal tartod a kapcsolatot kicsim?

- Mióta ide költöztem alig hív. Talán kétszer, ha beszélünk egy hónapban. Egy alkalommal meglátogatott, de akkor sem maradt csak egy napig – magyaráztam kissé lehangolva, amit apám észre is vett, rögtön a kezemért nyúlt, hogy éreztesse velem, hogy ő itt van és itt is marad. Nagyon jól esett ez a gesztus tőle.

- Gondolom az új férje az oka – válaszolta apám, amire én határozottan rábólintottam. Carlisle-on látszott az apai aggodalom, és egy kis düh, amiért az anya elhanyagolja gyermekét egy új férfi miatt.

- Charlie Roberts sose tekintett rám úgy, mint a lányára. Alig várta azt a pillanatot, amikor végre elköltöztem jó messze tőle és anyától – mondtam dühösen, amitől a szemem színe rögtön át is változott barnából lilára.

- Nyugodj meg kicsim – mondta apám, miközben magához húzott, hogy megnyugodjak. - Inkább mesélj magadról! Mióta laksz itt? Hogyan lettél vámpírvadász?

- Több, mint egy éve, hogy itt lakok. Körülbelül azóta vagyok vámpírvadász – válaszoltam visszaemlékezve az akkor történtekre.

- Merész húzás volt a nagymamától, hogy erőkkel áldott meg – mondta apám, amire egyetértően bólintottam.

– A nagymamád mindenről tájékoztatott engem. Csak azt nem tudom, még elképzelni sem, hogy mégis milyen erős lehetsz.

- Elképzelni nem is igazán lehet – feleltem kuncogva, mire apám elmosolyodott. – Rengeteg erőm van már most, de még a múltnap is felbukkant egy új, ami a robbantás. Legtöbbször tűzgolyót idézek, vagy a varázsszalagomat használom. Ahhoz, hogy előjöjjön egy új képességem rengeteg edzésre van szükség. Ez sokszor borzasztóan lefáraszt, akárcsak az erőim használata.

- Értem, de ezekkel a lila íriszekkel, mi a helyzet? – kérdezte apám kíváncsian. Időközben engedett az ölelése szorosságán, de nem engedett el teljesen.

- Mivel én amolyan boszorkány-vámpírvadásznak vagyok elkönyvelve, ezért még egy ritka, kihalásban levő állatfaj DNS-ével is rendelkezem, ami nem igazán könnyít egy kicsit sem a helyzetemen – magyaráztam apámnak, aki láthatóan megdöbbent azon, amit hallott.

- Milyen ritka állatfaj? – kérdezte apám, mint akiből előbujt a tudós, aki mindent tudni akar.

- Szürke farkas. Sok esetben előjönnek a farkas sajátosságai, amikor vámpír tartózkodik a közelemben, akkor morogni kezdek. Felerősödnek az ösztöneim is. Néha eléggé irányíthatatlan az egész. De van, amikor sikerül elnyomni a farkast – vallottam be apámnak, aki végül is megértette, hogy miről beszélek.

- Nagyon érdekes! Nem kell félned, mert idővel minden sikerülni fog – biztatott apám, majd vállamra tette a kezét. – El kell ismernem, hogy a lányok tényleg jó munkát végeztek, mivel a szobád egyszerűen gyönyörű lett – mondta apám a szobában körbenézve. Jól esett tőle, hogy igyekezett témát váltani.

- Szerintem is, nekem is elnyerte a tetszésemet – válaszoltam mosolyogva, miközben én is körülnéztem az új szobámban, ami még nagyon szokatlan volt számomra.

- Mikorra esedékes a végleges maradásod? – kérdezte apám csillogó szemekkel, mint aki most kapott egy új ajándékot az élettől. Ami végül úgy is volt.

- Ezen még igazán nem gondolkoztam el, de valószínűleg hamarosan – válaszoltam őszintén a kérdésre.

- Rendben, akkor azt ajánlom kisasszony, hogy a bőröndjeiddel együtt itt legyél már a hétvégén! Ha nem, akkor Alice fog rendezkedni – adta ki szelíden a parancsot apám, aki helyt állt a humoros fenyegetőzésben is.

- Igenis, Dr. Cullen! Ahogy parancsolja, Uram! – kezdtem el a piszkálódást apámmal, aki nem tétovázott sokáig a válasszal, mivel nekilátott csiklandozni, amit soha nem bírtam ki kisebb hiszti nélkül, így most sem.

- Ezt kapod azért, amiért kikezdtél apáddal! – kacsintott rám mosolyogva, miután befejezte a kínzásomat, amiért nagyon hálás voltam.

Eléggé elszaladt az idő. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy ideje mennem, mivel már így is elég késő volt, holnap pedig suli. Miután leértünk az emeletről, mindenkitől elköszöntem. Még mielőtt Edward hazavitt volna megígértették velem, hogy a hétvégén már költözzek be, máskülönben tényleg rám úszatják Alice-t, aki látszólag nagyon örült a kihívásnak. A hazafelé vezető út meséléssel telt el, mivel Edward megkért, hogy inkább meséljem el a történetet, amit hallottam, minthogy ő olvassa ki Carlisle gondolataiból. Edward itta minden egyes szavamat. Sokszor annyira figyelt engem, hogy szinte már elszégyelltem magam miatta. Viszont valami furcsát is éreztem a közelében, amit nem tudtam hová tenni egyelőre.


	5. Vonzalom

Szombat reggel volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy ma költözöm át a Cullen házba. A tegnapi házbúcsúztató bulin a lányok kifejtették, hogy mennyire a költözés ellen vannak. Sajnos a bulira nem hívhattam meg Cullenéket, de Elliott és Wesley ott volt. Igaz, hogy úgy volt megbeszélve, hogy csak jövő szombaton költözöm, de apám előre hozta, hogy szem előtt legyek.

Anyámat is kerestem telefonon. Nem vette fel, ezért rögzítőre mondtam el mindazt, amit tudnia kell, nem a teljes igazságot.  
Úgy tudja, hogy csupán a telefonszámomat cseréltem le, mivel folyton mást kerestek, és ez engem már nagyon zavart. Megkértem, ha lehet, a mobilon keressen, mert valószínűleg nem lesz vezetékes telefonom. Ezt a remek ötletet apám adta, aki remélte, hogy anyám nem látogat meg minket. Legalábbis bejelentés nélkül.

Reggel arra ébredtem, hogy a bútoraimon kívül minden hiányzik a szobámból. Egy váltás ruha hevert az ágyon. A mobilom és a kulcscsomóm az éjjeliszekrényre volt kikészítve, mellettük egy levél volt gondosan elhelyezve, hogy biztosan észrevegyem. A levélben az állt:

_,,Kedves Bella! A dolgaidat ne keresd, a tolvajt sem, mivel mind a kettő itt vár az új otthonodban.''_

_Puszi, Alice _

A levél elolvasása után fogtam az ágyon levő ruhákat, aztán csendben morgolódva elvonultam a fürdőszobába, hogy elrendezzem magam. Miután végeztem, lementem a konyhába, hogy igyak egy tejeskávét, viszont ott egy újabb levél fogadott.

_,,Majd itt iszol kávét, és reggelizel is. Edward mindjárt ott lesz érted, hogy elhozzon.''_

_Alice _

Ahogy az utolsó szót elolvastam, azt láttam, ahogy Edward megáll a Volvóval a ház előtt. A következő pillanatban pedig már az ajtónál voltam, hogy kinyissam neki.

- Jó reggelt, Bella! Látom megtaláltad Alice leveleit – mondta Edward kötekedve, miközben belépett a házba. Vágtam egy grimaszt, mely jobb kedvre derítette.

- Igen, jól mondod – mondtam, közben nekidőltem a konyhapultnak, majd folytattam. – Megtaláltam, és el is olvastam őket.

- Úgy látom, valaki kicsit durcásan ébredt ma reggel – mosolyogta Edward a világ legédesebb mosolyán. Ettől mindig eláll a szavam, ezt ő is észrevette.

- Na, mi történt, Bella? Csak nem elvitte a farkas a nyelvedet? – heccelődött Edward. Ezután odajött mellém a pulthoz.

- Nem, csak elkalandoztam – próbáltam mentegetőzni. A pultot markolásztam, miközben a szívem hevesebben kezdett verni.

- Bella! – szólt rám Edward. Felkaptam a fejem a hangjára, majd felé fordultam. Pontosan a szemébe néztem, ahol egyszerre véltem felfedezni félelmet, gyengédséget, szeretetet, bátorságot és mérhetetlen zavarodottságot.

Nem tudnám pontosan megmondani, hogy mennyi ideig néztünk egymásra, de egy adott pillanatban Edward keze az enyémre tévedt. Érintésére automatikusan engedtem a pult szorításán. Még mielőtt reagálhattam volna, hirtelen megszólalt Edward telefonja, mely egészen addig a farmernadrágja zsebében pihent. Elengedte a kezemet és a telefonja után nyúlt, hogy felvegye.

- Edward, mégis hol vagytok már? – kérdezte mérgelődve a kis kobold a vonal másik végén. Halottam mindent, amit mondott.

- Nyugodj meg, Alice, most indulunk! – hadarta el Edward egy szuszra.

- Ajánlom is! – mondta el a magáét Alice. Edward ezután megszakította a hívást, aztán eltűntette a zsebében a telefont.

- Azt hiszem, hogy jobb lenne, ha indulnánk – mondta Edward, miközben beletúrt bronzvörös hajába, mely eszméletlenül jól állt neki.

- Egyetértek veled, még a végén Alice valami szörnyű dolgot művel – válaszoltam kuncogva. Edward is jól mulatott, mivel ő már nagyon jól tudta, hogy mire képes a kicsi Alice. Ahogy Edward eltette a telefonját, úgy kellett én elővegyem az enyémet. Alice küldött nekem egy üzenetet: Nagyon vicces, amúgy sajnálom, ha megzavartam valamit, de tényleg itt lenne már a helyetek.

Ledermedve olvastam az üzenetet. Teljesen megfeledkeztem arról, hogy Alice mindent lát előre. Hurrá!

- Úgy látom, Alice-t nagyon nehéz meglepni –feleltem szemeimet forgatva. Edward felnevetett a reakcióm láttán.

- Bizony, Alice-t nem egyszerű meglepni, viszont nem is lehetetlen. Ha képes vagy rávenni őt, hogy kapcsolja ki a képességét, akkor viszonylag könnyen megoldható – válaszolta, majd vámpírsebességgel elvette a pultról a kulcscsomómat. – Indulhatunk, hölgyem? – kérdezte a karját felajánlva. Kicsit megkésve, de végül belekaroltam.

- Igen, Uram, mehetünk! – feleltem mosolyogva.

Miután kiléptünk a házból, bezártam a bejárati ajtót. Eszembe jutott, hogy nekem a kocsim még a garázsban van. Gyorsan a garázs felé vettem volna az irányt, de Edward elállta az utamat.

- A kocsid szintén a háznál vár – magyarázta meg az okát, amiért az utamba állt. Kinyitotta az autója ajtaját, hogy beüljek. Még vetettem egy utolsó pillantást a házra. Végül egy nagy levegővétel után rámosolyogtam Edwardra. Ő bátorítóan visszamosolygott rám, így elég erőt gyűjtve beültem az autóba.

Miután Edward is beült az autóba, akkor tudatosult bennem igazán, hogy a mai naptól kezdve megváltozik az eddigi életem. Nem fogok már magamba lakni, hanem egy vámpírokkal teli házban, ami az édesapám háza. Gondolatmenetemből Edward hangja zökkentett ki.

- A barátnőid beletörődtek végül abba, hogy elköltözöl a saját házadból, egy vegetáriánus vámpírokkal teli házba? – kérdezte Edward kissé ironikusan, miközben már félúton voltunk a ház felé.

- Nem igazán. Még mindig nem repesnek az örömtől. Azt hiszem, nem is fognak soha. Örülnek, hogy megtaláltam apámat, annak ellenére, hogy vámpír lett időközben belőle – tudattam Edwarddal, aki biztatóan rám mosolygott, amitől rögtön visszajött a kedvem.

Az út további részében, arról beszélgettünk, hogy Alice milyen kis energiabomba volt egész idő alatt. Mindent előre eltervezett, miközben nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy Edward elől elrejtse a gondolatait dalszövegek segítségével.

Mikor rátértünk az ösvényre nagyon meglepődtem, mivel az ösvény telis- tele volt aggatva lila és fehér lampionokkal. A házhoz érve egy óriási plakát fogadott, melyen az „Isten hozott itthon Bella!" felirat állt. Teljesen el voltam ragadtatva az egésztől, bár egy kicsit túlzásnak találtam.

- Hűha! – csak ennyit tudtam kimondani az ámulattól, mivel tényleg nagyon megleptek.

- Ezt úgy vegyem, hogy tetszik? – kérdezte Edward tőlem kuncogva, majd lealította az autó motorját. A következő pillanatban, már mindenki a ház előtt várt minket.

- Még szép, hogy tetszik! Kinek ne tetszene? – kérdeztem mosolyogva, mire Edward kiszállt az autóból, majd egy szuszra megkerülte azt, hogy kisegítsen engem. Egyáltalán nem volt szükség rá, de nagyon udvarias volt tőle, ami még vonzóbbá tette, mintha már nem lenne úgyis az.

- Isten hozott, Bella! – hangzott az örömteli üdvözlés a teraszon állóktól, akikről csak úgy sugárzott a boldogság. Két hűvös kezet éreztem a vállamon, mely persze ki máshoz tartozna, mint Edward. Finoman próbált a terasz felé terelni, nem mintha szükségem lett volna rá, mivel egyedül is ment volna.

- Azt hiszem, hogy egyedül is odatalálok – néztem Edwardra morgolódva, aki válaszul csak rám kacsintott, ami rögtön letörölte a durcás arckifejezésemet.

Ahogy odaértünk a többiekhez, mindenki megölelt és megpuszilt. Mielőtt bementünk volna mind a házba, apám odalépett hozzám, majd a kezembe helyezett egy ismerős kulcscsomót, amiről nem igazán tudom, hogyan került hozzá, de biztosan Edward keze volt a dologban. Az eddigi kulcsokon kívül egy új is díszelgett rajta, mely kivirított a többi közül. Tudtam, hogy ez a kulcs jelzi az új helyemet a mai naptól, mely a Cullen címert viselte.

- Gondoltam, rá fér még egy – mondta apám mosolyogva, miután megnéztem a kulcsot.

- Jól gondoltad, köszönöm! – válaszoltam, majd újból megöleltem, amit örömmel viszonzott.

- Szívesen kicsim, ez már hivatalosan a te otthonod is – súgta bele a fülembe, de tudtam nagyon jól, hogy a többiek is kiválóan hallják.

Miután apámmal elengedtük egymást, mindannyian bementünk a házba. Mindenki ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy reggelizek meg, aztán pedig menjek fel a szobámba, ahol már voltam, de nem akartam már az első nap ellent mondani nekik, így hát megreggeliztem és felmentem a szobámba egy kicsit. Amikor bementem a szobába, és jobban körbenéztem, akkor vettem észre, hogy a szoba teljesen be van rendezve. Minden a helyén volt, amit Alice áthozott a házból.

Épp az ágyamon feküdtem és a mobiltelefonommal babráltam, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón.

- Szabad! – szóltam ki, mire Edward dugta be a fejét az ajtón, én pedig felültem az ágyon.

- Hoztam neked egy csésze finom, forró tejeskávét – mondta, miközben várta a reakciómat.

- Tökéletes, pont erre gondoltam. Köszi, Alice! – kiáltottam le, mivel előre látta, hogy szeretnék később lemenni egy kávéért.

- Szívesen! – kiabált vissza az említett.

Miután Edward becsukta az ajtót, odajött, átnyújtotta nekem a kávémat, majd leült az ágy szélére.

- Neked is köszönöm, hogy felhoztad nekem – köszöntem meg a kávét, és azt hogy megspórolt nekem egy utat a konyhába.

- Szívesen, bármikor. Szép a szobád! – mondta, miközben jobban körülnézett a szobában.

- Köszi, szerintem is nagyon szép és otthonos – vallottam be, miközben a kávémat kortyolgattam.

- Nagyon furcsa, hogy itt vagy. Mármint, hogy itt vagy köztünk – mondta Edward kissé zavartan, miközben engem nézett.

- Tudom, én is így vagyok még vele, de lassan megszokjuk, és észre se fogsz venni – mondtam, majd leraktam a csészét az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre. Végül visszafordultam Edward felé, aki elmosolyodott azon, amit azelőtt mondtam.

- Mi az? – kérdeztem értetlen arckifejezéssel.

- Nem félsz? – kérdezte szélesen vigyorogva.

- Nem, kéne? – kérdeztem vissza még mindig értetlenül. Nem tudtam miért kérdezi ezt tőlem.

- Nem, de már megint lila a szemed – válaszolta Edward, majd a következő pillanatban felkapott a hátára, és kiugrott velem a nyitott ablakon. Felmászott velem a legmagasabb fára, ahonnan gyönyörű volt a kilátás, és lélegzetelállító is egyben.

- Na, még most sem félsz? – kérdezte mosolyogva, remélte, hogy egy kicsit megrémiszt ezzel a hirtelen akcióval.

- Sajnálom, Edward, de nem! – mondtam határozottan, majd elkacagtam magam, amikor megláttam Edward durcás képét.

- Na, akkor kapaszkodj te kis farkas-majom! – adta ki az utasítást becézve engem, ami igen megtetszett, majd teljes sebességgel repült át egyik fáról a másikra. Akkor döbbentem meg a legjobban, amikor egyszer csak leugrott a magasból, és egy röpke zuhanás után kecsesen földet ért velem együtt egy kisebb puffanás kíséretében.

- Ez ügyes volt! – dicsértem meg Edwardot, mivel ez volt az első ilyen alkalom, hogy így tapasztalhattam meg, mire képes egy vámpír.

- Köszönöm! – hajolt meg Edward, miután elengedett, én pedig lemásztam a hátáról.

- Milyen távolságra vagyunk a háztól? – kérdeztem Edwardot, mivel eléggé bent lehettünk az erdőben.

- Úgy négyszázötven- ötszáz méterre, miért? – kérdezte, miközben támadt egy jó ötletem.

- Mit szólnál egy futáshoz, mondjuk a házig? – vetettem fel a versenyzés lehetőségét Edward felé, ami tetszett neki.

- Lehet, hogy gyors vagy, viszont nálam gyorsabb még nem létezik! – büszkélkedett Edward képességeinek egyikével, mire én csak a szemeimet forgatva válaszoltam rá.

- Oké! Akkor, mutasd meg, mit tudsz! Hajrá! – mondtam, miközben mind a ketten futásra készen egymás mellé álltunk.

- Akkor felkészülni, vigyázz, rajt! – kiáltotta el magát Edward az utolsó szónál, amire mind a ketten szélsebesen elkezdtünk szaladni.

Nem telt bele sok időbe, hogy Edward lehagyjon, aztán hirtelen eltűnt. Mire észbe kaptam volna, már a hátára kapott és úgy szaladt tovább a ház irányába. Amikor ez megtörtént, újból átéreztem azt a bizonyos áramütés szerű bizsergő érzést. Viszont ő is átérezhette, mert egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetünk.

Amikor elértük a házat letett, majd kisgyerek módjára viselkedve örült.

- Én nyertem, én nyertem! – ujjongott kacarászva, amin én is elnevettem magam, mivel elég vicces volt a viselkedése.

- Persze, főleg ha pár méter után felkapod az embert! – mondtam kissé morcosan, karba tett kézzel, jelezvén, hogy ez nem volt szép tőle.

- Bocsánat, csak nem akartalak hátrahagyni – mentegetőzött mosolyogva, amitől picit megenyhültem.

- Persze, persze - mondtam, majd észrevettem, hogy apám lép ki a bejárati ajtón mosolyogva.

- Látom, Edward megmutatta, hogy milyen gyors – mondta apám, miközben megveregette nevelt fia vállát.

- Igen, viszont nem sikerült rám ijesztenie – válaszoltam kuncogva, majd ránéztem Edwardra, aki kissé bamba tekintettel nézett vissza rám. Ettől nem csak én, de apám is elnevette magát.

- Reméljük, hogy neked majd sikerül, mivel a te gondolataidat nem hallja, és így meg tudod lepni – mondta apám biztatóan, majd hirtelen elásítottam magam.

- Azt ajánlom, hogy most már menjünk be, mivel lassan sötétedik! Valaki eléggé elfáradt a mai nap után– mondta apám átkarolva engem, majd mindhárman bementünk a házba.

Rögtön a konyhába tereltek, ahol bőségesen megvacsoráztam, majd a nappaliba mentem, ahol mindenki a tévét nézte.

- Én azt hiszem, felmegyek lepihenni – mondtam, mire Emmett majdnem kiverte az álmosságot a szememből.

- Na, mi történt, csak nem lefárasztott Edward már az első nap? – kérdezte Emmett kaján vigyorral a képén, mire Rosalie nyakon vágta egy divatmagazinnal, melyet épp nézegetett. Ezen mind jót nevettünk. Emmett kivételével, aki dörzsölgette a helyet, ahol a magazin érte.

- Ezért még számolunk, Emmett Cullen! – mutattam fenyegetőzve felé, mire ő szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Rendben, mit szólnál holnap egy kis erőfitogtatáshoz? – kérdezte a mackótestű Emmett, aki állt elébe a kihívásnak, ahogyan én is.

- Kihívás elfogadva! Jó éjt mindenkinek! – mondtam, majd elindultam az emelet felé.

- Jó éjt! – mondták egyszerre mind. Miközben fölfelé haladtam láttam, ahogy Edward figyelte minden egyes lépésemet, egészen addig, amíg el nem tűntem az emeleten.

A szobámba belépve eldöntöttem, hogy veszek egy forró fürdőt, majd befekszem az ágyba aludni. A forró fürdő nagyon jól esett, az ágyon feküdve, pedig azon agyaltam, hogy mi ez az érzés, amit akkor érzek, amikor Edward a közelemben van. Akkor döbbentem rá, hogy minden bizonnyal vonzódom Edwardhoz. Kétség sem férhet hozzá, hogy ő is hozzám. Ez lehet az egyetlen magyarázat arra, hogy miért jelentkeznek azok a bizonyos bizsergő érzések, amikor egymáshoz érünk.

Ezen agyaltam, amikor hirtelen elnyomott az álom. Nagyon halványan éreztem, ahogyan hűvös kezek betakarnak, majd valaki homlokon puszilt.


	6. Képességek

Másnap reggel a mobilom ébresztett fel. Nagy nehezen rávettem magam arra, hogy felvegyem.

- Halló? – szóltam bele álmosan a telefonba.

- Jó reggelt, Bella! – üdvözölt Elliott a vonal másik végén – Nem feledkeztél el valamiről?

- Hány óra van? – kérdeztem, miközben az egyik kezemmel a szememet dörzsöltem. Nehezemre esett gondolkozni.

- Pontosan kilenc óra van – válaszolta Elliott, amitől észbe kaptam, hogy már ott kéne lennem a kávézóban.

- Jesszus! Elliott, bocsánat! – mondtam bocsánatkérően. – Maximum fél óra múlva ott vagyok!

- Úgy legyen, szia! – köszönt el Elliott. Mielőtt letettem volna, hallottam, hogy kuncog. Ezek szerint nem dühös, hogy elkéstem.

- Oké, szia! – köszöntem el én is, majd letettem a telefont.

Miután visszatettem a telefont az éjjeliszekrényre, kinyújtóztam, majd elindultam készülődni. A zuhanyozással tíz perc alatt végeztem, aztán bementem a hatalmas gardróbba, ahol nem találtam meg a saját ruháimat. Alice le lesz gyilkolva, az egyszer biztos! Jó, hogy tele pakolja új ruhákkal a gardróbot, de az még nem jogosítja fel arra, hogy eltüntesse a régi ruháimat. Végül sikerült választanom egy sötétkék farmert, és egy lila pólót, amit gyorsan magamra is kaptam.

Mielőtt kiléptem volna a gardróbból, elrendeztem a külsőmet. Mindezek után az éjjeliszekrényhez mentem, ahonnan elvettem a medálomat és a mobilomat, majd kiléptem a szobából.

A lépcsőről leérve a fogashoz mentem és felhúztam az egyik kedvenc cipőmet. Leakasztottam a kabátomat, és a kulcsaimat a kulcstartó polcról, mely a fogas mellett volt felakasztva. Mindenki oda akasztotta a kulcsait. Épp a bejárati ajtó felé vettem az irányt, amikor Carlisle hangját meghallottam a hátam mögül.

- Jó reggelt! Hova-hova kisasszony? – üdvözölt apám kíváncsian. Látta rajtam, hogy sietek.

- Neked is jó reggelt, apa! A kávézóba sietek, mert már egy órája ott kéne lennem. Sajnos valahogy kiment a fejemből, hogy ma én segítek be – magyaráztam sietségem okát.

- Értem, de azért a reggeli fontos része a napnak – mondta apám, akiből látszólag előbújt a doktor, és az aggódó apa egyszerre. A következő pillanatban, Esme a konyhából sietett hozzánk, kezében egy uzsonnás zacskóval.

- Jó reggelt, Bella! – köszöntött Esme mosolyogva. Megölelt, melyet viszonoztam. – Hogy aludtál? – kérdezte, majd apám mellé lépett.

- Köszönöm, Esme, jól – válaszoltam Esme kérdésére. Tényleg jól aludtam, ami nálam ritka dolog. Általában minden éjszaka forgolódok az álmaim miatt.

- Látom, hogy sietsz, ezért csomagoltam neked egy kis harapni valót – mondta, miközben átnyújtotta nekem a zacskót.

- Köszönöm szépen! – köszöntem meg Esme fáradozását. Bár a kávézóban szoktam bekapni ezt-azt, hogy mégis legyen valami a gyomromban.– A többiek hol vannak? – kérdeztem apámtól és a feleségétől.

- A fiúk elmentek vadászni, a lányok pedig vásárolni – válaszolt apám a kérdésemre. – A fiúkat, vagyis jobban mondva Emmett-et én küldtem el vadászni. Jobbnak láttam, ha levezeti a felgyülemlett energiáit, mielőtt sor kerül a kis harcra– tájékoztatott apám, miközben örültem, hogy én nem vagyok köteles levezetni időnap előtt a felgyülemlett energiáimat. Direkt levezethettem Emmetten.

- Értem. Bocsássatok meg, de nekem tényleg mennem kell – mondtam bocsánatkérő nézéssel, mely Elliott szerint kislányos volt, és idegesítő. Sokszor szoktam vele idegesíteni, amitől olykor elmenekült.

- Várj kicsim, elviszlek – ajánlotta fel apám. Amikor épp ellenkezni akartam, ő rögtön csendre intett.

Carlisle gyorsan felszaladt a dolgozószobájába, és miután leért leakasztotta a kocsi kulcsát, az enyémet pedig feltette a helyére. Együtt mentünk a kocsihoz, mely a ház alatt lévő garázsban parkolt. Hat kocsi állt a garázsban, de még bőven volt hely tíznek is. Ott csillogott az enyém Edward ezüstszínű Volvója mellett. A Volvo mellet állt apám fekete Mercedes-Benz 555-öse. Apám elmondta, hogy a Jeep az Emmetté, a piros BMW a Rosalie-é és a sárga Porsche az Alice-é.

Miután beszálltunk az autóba, elindultunk kifelé a garázsból. Az egész még annyira alomszerű volt. Még mindig nem hittem el, hogy ez velem történik, és minden valóságos.

- Eddig, hogy tetszik itt, kicsim? – kérdezte apám mosolyogva.

- Minden szuper, csak még van mit megszoknom – vallottam be, mire apám bátorítóan megszorította az egyik kezével a kezemet.

- Lassan hozzászoksz, ebben mi is segítünk. Nagyon örülünk mind annak, hogy itt vagy. Úgy látom, hogy különösen jó hatással vagy Edwardra – mondta apám, mire még jobban megerősítette bennem azt, hogy Edwardra tényleg hatással vagyok, és fordítva is így igaz. Jó hatással van rám, de még mennyire.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdeztem, mint aki nem látja a nyilvánvalót.

- Ezt úgy értem, kicsim, hogy amióta meglátott, azóta annyira más. Sose láttam ennyire felszabadultnak, boldognak és kiegyensúlyozottnak – informált apám mosolyogva, aki jobban észrevette az ilyesmit, ugyanúgy, mint a többiek. Több ideje laknak már egy fedél alatt, hozzám képest.

- Értem – mondtam mosolyogva. Mást nem igazán tudtam mondani. – Apa, te érezted a tegnap azt a bizsergető érzést, amikor összeért a kezünk? – kérdeztem komoly hanggal apámtól. Nem késlekedett a válasszal.

- Igen, éreztem valami hasonlót. Miért, történt valami? – hangjából tisztán kivettem, hogy aggódik.

- Nem, csak Edward esetében is éreztem már, de az másabb volt. Sokkal erőteljesebb, sokkal kivehetőbb - vallottam be apámnak. Úgy látszott komolyan elgondolkodtatta ez a helyzet.

- Értem, kicsim. Akkor ez valószínűleg a kapcsot mutatja köztünk – próbálkozott a megfejtéssel apám, de még ő sem volt biztos benne. Csak feltételezte, ugyanúgy, ahogy én.

- Én is erre gondoltam – feleltem, miközben megálltunk a kávézó előtt.

- Legyen szép napod, kicsim, és nagyon vigyázz magadra! Szólj, ha végeztél, és jövök utánad –nézett rám apám. Arca sugárzott a boldogságtól.

- Köszi, és azt is, hogy elhoztál – köszöntem meg a fuvart apámnak egy mosoly kíséretében. – Te takartál be, és pusziltál meg az este? - kérdeztem gyanakvó tekintettel Carlisle-tól, aki apai gyengédséggel nézett vissza rám.

- Szívesen, bármikor! Igen, én takartalak be és adtam puszit – válaszolta, majd gyorsan megöleltem búcsúzásképpen. Hálából elsuttogtam egy köszönöm-öt a fülébe, amit egy puszival jutalmazott.

Kikapcsoltam a biztonsági övet, kiszálltam az autóból, majd elindultam a bejárat felé.

Mint minden vasárnap délelőtt, a kávézó most is tele volt vendégekkel. Gyorsan felmentem átöltözni, aztán munkához láttam. Átvettem Wesley-től a rendeléseket, aztán kivittem azokat a vendégeknek.

Hatkor bezártunk. Hamarabb esélyünk se volt, mivel rengetegen voltak. Felszaladtam az öltözőbe átöltözni és kifújni magam egy kicsit. Kilépve onnan észrevettem Elliottot, aki közvetlenül az ajtó mellett állt, nekidőlve a falnak.

- Nagyon jó kedved volt egész nap. Csak nem az új lakhely az oka? – kérdezte Elliott mosolyogva.

- Talán – feleltem vigyorogva. Elkacagta magát, ahogy rám nézett.

- Nem talán, hanem biztos. Amúgy örülök annak, hogy boldog vagy – tette hozzá Elliott az egyértelműt, miközben az egyik kezét rátette a vállamra. Jól esett, hogy legalább ő az én oldalamat erősíti.

- Köszi, Elliott, hogy legalább te megértesz engem, nem úgy, mint a lányok – sóhajtottam lehajtott fejjel. A lányok nem nézik jó szemmel azt, hogy Edwarddal barátkozom, de azt sem, hogy oda is költöztem egy vámpírokkal teli házba. Eléggé rosszul esett, hogy pont ők voltak azok, akik le akartak beszélni a költözésről. Barátnők voltunk, szinte testvérek. Mostanáig.

- Csak féltenek téged, Bella, tudod jól – emlékeztetett Elliott.

- Hát, ha tudnának a mai programomról, akkor egyenesen szívrohamot kapnának, vagy őrültnek tartanának – mondtam egy sunyi mosoly kíséretében, majd Elliott zavarodott tekintetével találtam magam szembe.

- Mire készülsz, Bells? – kérdezte és próbálta leplezni aggodalmát. Nem igazán sikerült neki, mert észrevettem.

- Csak megmutatom Cullenék-nek, hogy mire vagyok képes, azzal, hogy Edward bátyját, Emmett-et jól móresre tanítom – informáltam Elliottot, aki látszólag megnyugodott.

- Rendben, de óvatosan. Tudod, hogy az erőd nem játékszer – emlékeztetett kacsintva Elliott.

- Tudom, és ne félj! Megígérem, hogy óvatos leszek. De most mennem kell, mert biztosan várnak rám, odakint – mondtam, miközben elindultam lefelé a lépcsőn, és Elliott is követte a példámat.

Mivel apám megígérte, hogy értem jön, ezért a zárást követően rögtön írtam neki egy üzenetet arról, hogy végeztem. Nem válaszolt rá, de biztosan vette a lapot.

Elliott kikísért a kávéház elé, de a fekete Mercedes helyett egy ezüstszínű Volvo várt rám. Nekitámaszkodva pedig Edward, aki amint meglátott elmosolyodott, viszont Elliottot már gyanúsan méregette. Lassú tempóban elindult felénk.

- Szóval, ő az a bizonyos Edward Cullen? – kérdezte Elliott, bár inkább hangzott megállapításnak, mint kérdésnek.

- Bizony, ő Edward Cullen – erősítettem meg, miközben Edward odaért hozzánk.

- Edward, ő itt Elliott Grant, a főnököm. Elliott, ő itt Edward Cullen – mutattam be őket egymásnak.

- Hello, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – mutatkozott be Edward a teljes nevével, amit máig nem hallottam. Egyszerűen csodálatos neve volt.

- Hello, Elliott Grant, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! – fogadta el a felé nyújtott kezet Elliott.

- Úgyszintén, mehetünk? – kérdezte tőlem Edward mosolyogva, amitől egy pillanatra elállt a szavam.

- Persze, kész vagyok – mondtam, majd egy gyors köszönés után beültünk a Volvóba.

- Carlisle? – kérdeztem, miközben bekötöttem a biztonsági övemet.

- Otthon, megkértem, hogy hadd jöjjek én érted – mondta egy fél oldalas mosoly kíséretében, ami teljesen elvarázsolt. – Baj?

- Nem, dehogy! – válaszoltam, miközben a hajamat elrendeztem a fülem mögé. Egyáltalán nem zavart a tény, hogy ő jött utánam.

- Akkor örülök. Na és, készen állsz a nagy megmérettetésre? – kérdezte Edward kuncogva, mire én is elkacagtam magam.

- Meghiszem azt! – vágtam rá, mire Edward szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Azért ne becsüld le Emmett-et. A családban ő a legerősebb – informált Edward.

- Majd meglátjuk, ki, mit tud. Várjuk ki a végét! – válaszoltam magabiztosan.

- Nagyon magabiztos vagy, farkas lány!

- Na, mi az, csak nem zavar? – kezdtem szemtelenebben kérdezni. Láttam, hogy ez a stílus bejön neki.

- Nem mondanám, inkább tetszik – válaszolta Edward, majd rám kacsintott.

- Na azért, tudd, hogy nem akárkivel van dolgod – mondtam az elejét komolyan, de a végére elkacagtam magam.

- Ki kéne, féljen kitől? – bukott ki Edwardból a kérdés, aki szintén kacagott.

- A vámpírnak a vámpírvadásztól – mondtam magunkra mutogatva.

- És ha ez a vámpír annyira bátor, hogy nem fél ettől az ártalmatlan vámpírvadásztól? – kérdezte Edward, miközben megállt a ház előtt. Hirtelen nagyon közel került az arca az enyémhez. A szívem nagyon vadul kezdett el verni, és biztos voltam benne, hogy a szemem színe is átváltott.

- Akkor eléggé biztos abban, hogy nem lesz bántva – feleltem egész halkan, de ő így is nagyon jól hallotta. Elmosolyodott, majd kikapcsolta az övemet, amitől kitisztult a fejem. Elhúzódtam, de ő végig engem figyelt.

Ahogy beléptünk a nappaliba, Emmett rá is tért a lényegre.

- Készen állsz, hugi? – kérdezte Emmett egy izgatott mosollyal az arcán.

- Mindig! – válaszoltam magabiztosan, majd kacsintottam. Edward kuncogni kezdett mellettem.

- Akkor indulás a rétünkre! – jelentette ki apám, miközben átkarolt.

- Azt ajánlom, versenyezzünk – mondta Alice csilingelve. Ez várható volt egy hiperaktív koboldtól.

- Bellával mi lesz akkor? – kérdezte Esme anyai hangnemmel.

- Majd én gondoskodom róla, hogy Bella is odaérjen – mondta Edward, mire mellém lépett, majd hirtelen felkapva eltűnt velem. Nem sokkal később a többiek is a hátunknál voltak.

Miután odaértünk egy tágas rétre, Edward letett a talajra, aztán a többiek is megérkeztek.

- Én is képes vagyok szaladni, még ha nem is vagyok olyan gyors, mint te – morogtam mosolyogva, majd belepüföltem Edward vállába, aki meg se moccant. Viszont én úgy éreztem, mintha egy kőbe ütöttem volna.

- Szívesen, máskor is – felelte a vállát dörzsölgetve, mintha fájt volna neki. A többiek jót nevettek rajtunk, főleg Emmett.

- Ki kezd? – kérdezte Rosalie, aki már alig várta, hogy valaki móresre tanítsa a férjét. Általában döntetlen volt az állás, vagy Emmettnek sikerült nyernie.

- Először is, tisztázzuk a szabályokat – ajánlotta Jasper, aki elmagyarázta röviden, hogy mit tilos, és mit szabad alkalmaznunk a harc során. Nekem a tűzgolyón kívül, minden mást lehetett.

- Az érme dönti el, hogy ki kezd – tette hozzá végül Jasper. Apám előlépett egy érmével.

- Bella, fej, vagy írás? – kérdezte apám.

- Természetesen fej – feleltem, miközben a varázsmedál segítségével átváltoztam. Mindenki elcsodálkozott. Gondolom, hogy a kinézetem miatt, mivel elég feltűnő volt. Nem mindenkinek volt farkas füle, és farka, csak nekem. A fekete bőrszerkó, és a hosszúszárú csizma sem volt visszafogott. Az átváltozásra viszont szükségem volt, mert csak úgy voltam képes teljesen használni az erőimet. Kár, hogy ez a kinézet hozzátartozott az adottságomhoz. Ha változtathattam volna rajta, már rég másképpen néznék ki.

- Akkor Emmettnek marad az írás – felelte apám, aki feldobta az érmét.

Apám szeretett volna bíró lenni, hogy a közelben maradhasson, ha netán baj történik, ezért Jasper mellett foglalt helyet, aki szintén a bíró szerepet töltötte be. Két bíróval biztos odafigyelést nyertünk.

- Fej. Bella kezd! – kiáltotta el magát apám, majd távolabb mentek, hogy legyen elegendő helyünk.

A következő pillanatban, már megindultam Emmett felé, aki felugorva eltűnt. Fentről próbált letámadni, de én hátra ugrottam és kecsesen felegyenesedtem. Egy vámpír is megirigyelte volna ezt a mozdulatot.

Pár másodpercre rá Emmett megindult felém, én pedig robbantások segítségével próbáltam megállítani. Amikor elég közel került hozzám, megcéloztam az alatta lévő talajt, amitől Emmett repült jó pár métert a levegőbe, de aztán talpra érkezett. Erre számíthattam volna.

- Eddig döntetlen – tájékoztatott minket Jasper, aki egy pillanatra sem vette le rólunk a szemét. Szerencse, hogy nem kell pislogniuk.

Hihetetlen gyorsasággal megindultam Emmett felé, aki késve, de szintén megindult ellenem. Lefékeztem, leguggoltam, majd a lábánál fogva megrántottam, és csaptam a földre, ami kissé nehezen, de megtörtént. Lehet, hogy nem én vagyok a legerősebb, de azért van bennem erő.

- Bella, vezet! – hallottuk apám hangját, ami engem mosolygásra késztetett.

- Ügyes, de nem eléggé – mondta Emmett, mire megindult felém. Előhívtam a varázsszalagot, ami azonnal megjelent a kezemben. Ellenfelemet egy szempillantás alatt körbetekertem, nagy körkörös mozdulatokat végezve, annak ellenére, hogy Emmett szabadulni próbált. Amivel nem számoltam az volt, hogy Emmett megrántotta a szalagot, amivel sikerült magával rántania. Szerencsére elengedte, mert ha nem teszi meg, akkor nekicsapódtam volna egy közeli fának. Időben sikerült kitérnem a fa elől, hála Emmettnek is.

- Döntetlen, utolsó lehetőség! – figyelmeztetett apám minket.

- Na, gyerünk hugi, adj bele mindent! – biztatott Emmett vigyorogva. Erre bevillant egy nagyon jó terv, ami nyerő is lehetett.

- Rendben, te akartad – mondtam, mire vettem egy mély levegőt, majd megindultam Emmett felé, aki szinten megindult. Erre nem számítottam, de folytattam a támadásomat, amikor pedig elég közel került hozzám, felugrottam. Ő viszont gyorsan elkapott a lábamnál fogva, aztán megforgatott, amivel sikerült kicsit megszédítenie. Sikerült kiszabadulnom a szorításából és vetettem egy bukfencet a levegőben. Emmett nem számított rá, hogy a levegőbe fogok maradni. Végül megindultam felé, megragadtam, nekicsaptam egy fának, ami vele együtt repült a földre. Na, ezzel is megvolnánk!

- Bella nyert! – kiáltotta Jasper vidáman kacarászva.

- Gratulálok hugi, ügyes voltál! – dicsért meg a földről felálló Emmett.

- Köszönöm, de te se voltál rossz – válaszoltam lebegve, ami nem csak furcsa volt, hanem szokatlan is.

- Úgy tűnik, Bella szert tett egy új erőre – állapította meg apám, amikor közelebb jött. Ezzel nem mondott újdonságot.

- Igen erre már én is rájöttem. De most már igazán szeretnék újra a szilárd talajon állni, csak azt nem tudom, hogyan – válaszoltam apám megállapítására.

- Talán próbálj meg arra koncentrálni, hogy lent állj a talajon, vagy leess – javasolta Edward.

Edward javaslata végül is jónak tűnt, ahogy jobban rákoncentráltam arra, hogy lent szeretnék állni a talajon, abban a pillanatban megszűnt a lebegés. Én pedig a földre zuhantam volna, ha apám nem kap el.

- Köszönöm, apa – motyogtam. Hirtelen nem találtam a hangomat, de apám így is hallotta, hála a vámpírhallásnak. Apám óvatosan letett, én pedig visszaváltoztam emberi külsőmre.

- Bella, be kell, hogy valljam, te elképesztő adottságokkal rendelkezel! – jött hozzánk Jasper, akin látszott, hogy teljesen el volt varázsolva a képességeimtől.

- Sok önuralmat és koncentrációt igényel az egész, de igazad van – vallottam be magamnak is, amit Jasper állított. De ha tudná milyen fárasztó!

- Gyertek, menjünk, mert lassan sötétedik. Bella rendesen kifáradt, éhes lehet és holnap suli – mondta apám, aki látta, hogy kimerültem, ami igaz is volt.

Még mielőtt Edward felkapott volna, elszaladtam, jelezvén, hogy tényleg képes vagyok a saját lábam segítségével szaladni. Viszont tényleg lassabban haladtam, mint ők, de Edward és apám felvette az én tempómat, hogy ne hagyjanak hátra. Jól esett, viszont nem akartam, hogy miattam mindent megtegyenek.

Miután megérkeztünk a házhoz, megvacsoráztam, majd elmentem tusolni. Épp a jegyzeteimet néztem át az ágyon fekve, amikor kopogtattak az ajtómon.

- Én vagyok az, bejöhetek? – hangzott Edward kérdése az ajtó túloldaláról.

- Persze, gyere csak – mondtam, miközben bezártam a jegyzeteimet, majd betettem őket a táskámba.

- Jó éjszakát akartam kívánni, és megkérdezni, hogy nem lenne kedved velem jönni reggel suliba – ajánlotta fel Edward a lehetőséget miközben nekidőlt az ajtófélfának.

- Köszi! Neked is jó éjt, még ha nem is alszol – mondtam mosolyogva, mivel tetszett, hogy csak emiatt bejött hozzám. – Ez a jutalmam akar lenni, amiért legyőztem Emmett-et?

- Vehetjük úgy is – felelte a féloldalas mosollyal, ami nálam elérte a hatását. Ezek után nem tudtam volna nemet mondani.

- Rendben, akkor veled megyek holnap suliba – fogadtam el Edward meghívását, amire ha lehet, még szebb, és szélesebb mosolyt villantott fel. Ez a pasi egyszerűen túl tökéletes!

- Rendben, akkor holnap reggel találkozunk. Jó éjt! – mondta, majd kiment. Gondoltam, hogy most repes az örömtől, ahogy én is.

Mielőtt elaludtam, hallottam, hogy Emmett már a visszavágót tervezi, amiről Edward minden áron le akarta beszélni, de sikertelenül. Ma a kocsiban tisztán éreztem, hogy a levegő csak úgy szikrázik köztünk. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezt ő is észrevette. Nem sokat tudtam ezen elmélkedni, mivel a fáradtság győzött, és hamar elaludtam.


	7. Vallomás

Következő reggel fáradtabban ébredtem, mint az előző napokon. Talán a kis bemutató miatt, de egy gyors mosakodás és készülődés után már helyrejöttem.

Épp az ajtót nyitottam, amikor Edwardot pillantottam meg a küszöb előtt. Nagyon vidám, mosolygós kedvében volt.

- Jó reggelt! Indulhatunk a suliba? – kérdezte mosolyogva, amitől nekem is jobb kedvem lett.

- Neked is jó reggelt! Persze mehetünk, csak vegyem magamhoz a medált – válaszoltam, majd odamentem az éjjeliszekrényhez, és felvettem róla a medált. Az akasztója segítségével felcsatoltam a farmerem szíjtartójára

- Indulhatunk – mondtam, majd kiléptem az ajtón.

A többiek már lent vártak a nappaliban, amikor leértünk Edward-al. Elköszöntünk Esmétől, aki szép napot kívánt nekünk, majd elindult mindenki a garázs felé az autókhoz.

Edward és én a Volvo-val mentünk iskolába, míg a többiek Rosalie piros kocsijával, a BMW-vel mentek.

- Suli után van valami programod? – kérdezte Edward, miközben kihajtott a garázsból.

- Nincs semmi programom, vagyis nem tudok róla, hogy lenne – tájékoztattam Edward-ot.

- Van kedved órák után kirándulni egyet? – kérdezte Edward féloldalas mosollyal az arcán, aminek már tényleg nem tudtam ellenállni.

- Persze, de hova? – kérdeztem kíváncsian. Nem mondtak a mai napra esőt, sajnos nem igazán lehet tudni előre.

- Egy számomra különleges helyre – adott választ kérdésemre kuncogva, látva kíváncsiságomat.

- Oké, benne vagyok, menjünk – mondtam mosolyogva, mire Edward visszamosolygott.

- Emmettet jól megleckéztetted tegnap – kacarászott Edward. – Öröm volt nézni. Egész éjjel fancsali képet vágott, ahogy azon gondolkozott, hogy mit rontott el, és hogy legyen visszavágó.

- Nem rontott el semmit, csupán nem tudta, mire vagyok képes – kacagtam én is, ahogy elképzeltem Emmett fancsali képét magam előtt.

- Sokra vagy képes, ezt mind láttuk tegnap – nézett rám Edward, úgy, mintha én lennék a világ egyik leghatalmasabb vámpírvadásza.

- Főleg, hogy minden alkalommal bővülnek a képességeim – túrtam bele a kisimított hajamba.

- Ne tegyél úgy, mintha nem tudnád kezelni őket, mert a lebegést is elég gyorsan a hasznodra fordítottad – mondta, mire visszagondoltam arra a jelenetre, amikor lebegésből támadtam rá Emmett-re. Igaza volt.

- Nem teszek úgy, csak sokszor már azt se tudom, melyikre van szükségem – vallottam be, mivel az elején nagy problémaim voltak, hogy megkülönböztessem a tűzgolyó előhívását a villámgolyó helyett. Még ha az utóbbira, később is tettem szert.

- Rendben, akkor ezt megbeszéltük – mondta Edward mosolyogva, miközben behajtott egy szabad helyre a suli parkolójába.

Miután Edward begurult a parkolóba, már láttam, hogy sokan a kocsi felé fordulnak, és persze hogy csak Edwardra számítanak. De amikor meglátták, hogy én ülök mellette, hát a csodálkozás elég gyenge szó arra, amit láttam a parkolóban levők arcán. Edward emberi tempóban kiszállt az autóból, megkerülve kinyitotta nekem az ajtót, amin még jobban elcsodálkoztak egy páran. Edward ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő vigye a táskámat, a lányok szemei szikrákat szórtak féltékenységükben. Előbb, vagy utóbb, bele kell törődjek a helyzetbe, ami nem lesz egyszerű, de túl nehéz sem.

Az órák elég unalmasan teltek, viszont az utolsó óra, mely angol irodalom volt, ami nagyon unalmasra sikeredett, én pedig a golyóstollammal babráltam, amikor támadt egy elméletem.

- Van egy elméletem, amit ki akarok próbálni - súgtam oda Edwardnak, aki kérdőn nézett vissza rám.

- Ha én lebegni tudok, akkor talán a tárgyakat is tudom manipulálni – informáltam Edwardot, aki elgondolkodott a dolgon.

- Akkor figyelj – súgtam, aztán koncentrálni kezdtem. Kis idő múlva a toll emelkedni kezdett a levegőben, de ahogyan meglepődtem ezen, úgy veszettem el az irányítást fölötte. A toll halk puffanással visszazuhant a padra. Néhányan meghallották, és felém fordultak, amire én félrekaptam a fejem. Edward kikerekedett szemekkel nézte, majd ő is elfordult.

- Miss Roberts, talán untatom az órámmal? – kérdezte a tanár, mire én lehajtottam a fejem, és elnézést kértem.

- Ügyes – dicsért meg Edward, mire őt is észrevette a tanár.

- Mr. Cullen, kérem, szünetben udvaroljon! – szólt rá kissé mérgesen a tanár Edwardra, mire az említett elnézést kért. Én pedig lehajtottam a fejemet a padra, mivel biztos voltam benne, hogy a szemem színe, nem stimmelt az eredetivel.

Miután eltelt az utolsó óra is, és igyekeztünk kerülni a feltűnést, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Bár a lányoknak a csapatomból nem tetszett sem az, hogy hol lakok, de az sem hogy egy vámpírral töltöm a legtöbb időmet. Akárhányszor alkalmuk volt rá, ezt ki is mutatták.

Ahogy elhagytuk az épületet, a lányok a bejárat felől figyeltek minket. Eldöntöttem, hogy ezen változtatnunk kell, mivel ez így nem mehet a végtelenségig.

A kocsihoz mentünk, ahova betettük a táskákat, majd egy tíz perces autókázás után Edward lealította az autó motorját.

- Innen már nincs sok, de gyalog kell mennünk – mondta, majd kiszállt az autóból. Megkerülte az autót, és kinyitotta nekem az ajtót, még mielőtt rátehettem volna a kezem.

Le sem tettem a lábamat rendesen a talajra, hogy ki szálljak az autóból, Edward már fel is kapott, és szaladt velem az erdő sűrűjébe.

- Csukd be a szemed! – utasított Edward kedves hangon.

- Ja, persze, hogy ne találjalak meg, ha kereslek – gúnyolódtam becsukva a szememet, viszont hallottam Edward halk kuncogását.

A következő pillanatban már éreztem, ahogy Edward óvatosan letesz a hátáról, majd egy fuvallatot érzékeltem magam mellett.

- Kinyithatod! – hangzott Edward utasítása a távolból.

Amikor kinyitottam elállt a szavam. Egy gyönyörű réten találtam magam, amit fák vettek körül. A réten, pedig a szebbnél szebb virágok, még szebbek lettek a napfény hatására.

Edward a rét szélén állt az árnyékban, majd kilépett a napfényre. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy az arca csodálatosan szikrázott a napfény hatására. Mintha ezer és ezer gyémántdarabkából állt volna a bőre.  
Teljesen elbűvölt. Akkor vettem észre igazán, hogy mennyire gyönyörű férfi volt, és mennyire vonzódtam hozzá. Az sem érdekelt abban pillanatban, hogy Edward vámpír volt.

Tettem egy pár lépést felé, aztán a rét közepénél leültem a fűbe. Nem sokkal később Edward is csatlakozott hozzám, leült óvatosan mellém.

- Gyönyörű ez a hely – mondtam jobban körülnézve, mivel eddig inkább Edward kinézete ragadott magával.

- Igen. Ide szoktam jönni, ha egy kis magányra vágyom, vagy ha gondolkodni akarok – mondta Edward, mire beleborzolt bronzvörös hajába, mely még vonzóbbá tette.

- Most is magányra vágysz? – kérdeztem viccelődve, és úgy tűnt vette a célzást.

- Nem igazán, jól érzem magam. Főleg, ha velem vagy – mondta Edward felém fordulva. Komoly tekintettel, mélyen a szemembe nézett, amitől megborzongtam kissé. Biztos voltam benne, hogy a szemem színe sem a megszokott árnyalatban pompázik.

- Az igazat megvallva, én is jól érzem magam veled – vallottam be, miközben én is Edwardra néztem, mélyen a szemébe.

- Jól áll, ha elpirulsz – viccelődött Edward, mire én belebokszoltam egyet a vállába, amitől ledőlt a fűre. Persze csak tetette magát.

- Neked meg jól áll a csillogás – vágtam vissza mosolyogva.

- Mióta vagy vámpírvadász? – kérdezte kíváncsian, miközben felült.

- Egy éve. Pontosabban az után, hogy ide költöztem és betöltöttem a tizennyolcat – válaszoltam, visszaemlékezvén arra a napra, amikor elvesztettem az átlagos emberi életemet.

- Elmeséled, hogyan történt? – kérdezte Edward komoly hangon, és érdeklődő tekintettel, melynek nem lehetett nemet mondani.

- Nem sokkal az után történt, hogy elköltöztem anyáméktól ide – sóhajtottam. – Egy este kedvem támadt sétálni az erdőben. Furcsa módon bátornak éreztem magam, pedig hallottam, hogy rengeteg állattámadás történik az erdőben, vagyis jobban mondva vámpírtámadás. Az erdőben előbukkant egy szürke farkas, ami megharapott, aztán abban a percben eltűnt. Nem sokkal később felbukkant egy nomád vámpír, aki miatt aktiválódott a gén és az erők, mert átváltoztam. Előjöttek az ösztönök, megöltem, viszont amikor már a kis sokk elmúlt, keresni kezdtem a farkas harapásának a nyomát, ami sehol nem volt. Ezzel gyors ütemű gyógyulást szereztem, ami nagyon hasznos. Később, amikor Elliottal találkoztam, elmagyarázta, hogy mi is történt velem valójában. A harapás által került a ritka, kihalásban levő szürke farkas DNS-e hozzám. Azóta folyamatosan újabb, és újabb erők bukkannak fel, melyekkel persze a nagyi áldott meg, mivel ő boszorkány volt.

- Hűha, ez elég érdekesen tűnik – mondta Edward, miután magához tért.

- Most te jössz – böktem felé, hogy ő is mesélje el az életét röviden.

- Rendben – kezdett bele. – Az én történetem, nem olyan érdekes, mint a tiéd, még fele annyira sem, de elmesélem. Engem egy nagyon súlyos betegség kerített hatalmába, a spanyolnátha, még 1917-ben. Egy orvos változtatott át, akit anyám kért meg, hogy mindenképp mentse meg az életemet. Sok évig kerestem a helyemet, megtanultam együtt élni a vámpírsággal. Vegetáriánus életmódot választottam, mert nem akartam szörnyeteg lenni. Körülbelül 13 éve csatlakoztam Carlisle-hoz, aki családot szeretett volna, azóta velük élek.

- Értem, ezek szerint, örökre 17 éves maradsz – állapítottam meg.

- Igen – felelte lehajtott fejjel. Nem akartam elszomorítani.

- Hogy változik át egy ember vámpírrá? – érdekelt ez a dolog, mivel Elliott nem tudta biztosan. Ezért, inkább nem mondott semmit.

- Elég, ha véletlenül megmarlak a fogaimmal, vagy megharaplak. A méreg szétterjed a testben, szörnyű fájdalmakat okozva, melynél még a halál is jobb, mint az a kínzó, gyötrő fájdalom – magyarázta.

- Mennyi ideig tart az átváltozás? – kérdeztem, mire kifújta a levegőt. Nem mintha szüksége lett volna rá.

- Legalább három nap – válaszolta. – Ritka esetnek számit az, amikor rövidebb idő alatt történik meg.

- Nem értem, hogyan tudtok ilyen könnyen ellenállni az emberi vérnek? – csodálkozva néztem rá, hogy mégis vámpír létére, együtt tud élni az emberekkel. Akik nem tudják, de nem is sejtik, hogy ki ő valójában.

- Ha eleget vadászunk, akkor elég könnyű ellenállni. A te vérednek az illata, viszont egészen más – válaszolta, miközben rám nézett, azzal a meleg, topáz tekintetével.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

- Úgy, hogy engem, csábit a véred illata, Bella. Ellen tudok neki állni, bár nem kevés fegyelem kell hozzá. De megoldom, ne aggódj – magyarázta, miközben más, már rég kiszaladt volna a félelemtől a világból. Én mégsem féltem tőle, még egy szikrányit sem.

- Értem. Sajnálom, hogy megnehezítem a helyzetedet – válaszoltam őszintén, mivel gondoltam, hogy mennyire nehéz lehet neki a közelemben lennie, és mégis itt van.

- Ne magadat kezd el hibáztatni e miatt, mert nem a te hibád – próbált vigasztalni, mivel látta, hogy kissé elment a kedvem. – Amúgy van egy elméletem – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

Edward felém nyújtotta a kezét, melybe belehelyeztem az enyémet, majd észrevettem, hogy az én kezem tökéletesen beleillik az övébe. De ahogy jobban összeértek a kezeink, hirtelen újra megjelent az áramütés szerű, bizsergető érzés. Ezúttal az egész testemen átfutott, de a kezeinket nem vettük el a másikétól.

- Érezted ezt? – kérdezte Edward, kissé döbbenten.

- Igen, nagyon is, de mi volt ez? – kérdeztem, bár már volt egy pár sejtésem, ami átfutott az agyamon.

- Talán a köztünk levő, kötelék, vagy inkább vonzalom – mondta ki Edward azt, ami nekem is megfordult a fejemben.

- Nekem is ugyan ez volt az első gondolatom – vallottam be.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Bella? – nézett rám Edward, a topáz szemek pedig mélyen belehatoltak az enyémekbe, melyek valószínűleg lila színben pompáztak. A szemei tele voltak gyengédséggel, félelemmel és érzelemmel.

- Persze, nyugodtan – válaszoltam halkan, bár tudtam, tökéletesen hallja.

- Mit érzel most? – kérdezte, majd az utolsó szónál elhalkult a hangja.

- Nem tudom. Azt tudom, hogy szeretem, ha a közelemben vagy. És ha nem vagy velem, akkor nyugtalan vagyok – feleltem keresve a megfelelő szavakat, bár erre, nem igazán léteztek megfelelő szavak.

- Furcsa, mert én is ugyanezt érzem. Már az első alkalommal, amikor megláttalak, éreztem egy fajta vonzalmat irántad, amit nem tudok hova tenni, azóta sem – magyarázta Edward, miközben visszadőlt a fűbe.

A nap pont akkor bújt ki a felhők mögül, mely megvillantotta Edward gyönyörű márvány bőrét. Elengedte a kezemet, melyet eddig a tenyerében tartott. Én is ledőltem a fűbe, miközben ő figyelte minden egyes, apró, pici mozdulatomat.

Mind a ketten egymást néztük, szinte alig pislogtam, aminek az lett a végeredménye, hogy fájni kezdett a szemem. Nem érdekelt, csak őt akartam látni, és a tökéletességét. A nap úgy döntött, hogy visszabújik a felhők mögé, ezért kezdtem kicsit fázni egy pólóban. Edward rögtön felült, levette magáról a kabátját, és miután felültem, rám adta, hogy meg ne fázzak.

Épp a cipzárt akartam felhúzni, amikor egyszerre értünk hozzá. Edward kicsivel gyorsabb volt, és így neki sikerült felhúznia, majd a pillantásunk találkozott. Éreztem, ahogy a szívem majd kiugrik a helyéről, annyira elkezdett verni, majd észrevettem, hogy egyre kevesebb a távolság Edward és én köztem. Nagyon lassan és óvatosan közeledett felém. Mivel tudtam, hogy a vérem miatt nem könnyű neki a közeledés, ezért hagytam, hadd közeledjen ő. Folyamatosan tartottuk a szemkontaktust, az övé lágy volt és boldog.

Mikor már elég közel volt, Edward az egyik kezével gyengéden az állam alá nyúlt, a másikkal, pedig a bal kezemet fogta meg, melyet bátorítóan megszorítottam, hogy tudja, nem lesz semmi baj. Az arca egyre közelebb került az enyémhez. Lehunytam a szememet, és vártam, mikor találkoznak ajkaink. Nem telt bele sok időbe, mivel a következő pillanatban ajkaink megtalálták egymást. Edward apró csókokat lehelt az ajkaimra, melytől kissé megborzongtam, majd a kis csókok után megpróbált utat törni magának az ajkaimnál, ami sikerült is neki. Edward keze, mely az állam alatt volt, átvándorolt az arcomra, majd a nyakam hátsó részére, az én szabad kezem pedig az ő nyakán pihent. Miközben csókolóztunk, megszűnt a világ körülöttünk.

Amikor a csókunk kezdett hevesebbé válni, Edward abbahagyta, de nem húzódott el, mivel az orrunk és a homlokunk összeért. Összefonta a kezeit körülöttem, és közelebb húzott magához, majd átölelt. Nem szorosan ölelt, de eléggé ahhoz, hogy nagyon közel legyünk egymáshoz. A fejemet ráhajtottam a vállára, a kezemmel pedig én is átöleltem. Az illata bódító volt, de számomra most nyugtató hatású. Kissé marta az orromat, az ösztön miatt, de ennek ellenére imádtam az illatát.

Annyira jó volt vele lenni, hogy szebb napot kívánni se tudtam volna magamnak vele. Edward mélyen belélegezte az illatomat, és belepuszilt a nyakamba jelezvén, hogy ura a helyzetnek, ahogy én is. A következő pillanatban már az ajka újra megtalálta az enyémet, és ajkaink együtt táncoltak. Hirtelen Edward testtartása megváltozott. Gyorsan váltak szét ajkaink, és a következő pillanatban már védelmezően állt előttem. Felálltam, mire ő rögtön védelmezően, és szorosan átkarolt, majd egy morgást hallottam a torka mélyéből feltörni.

Láttam, ahogy az erdő egyik irányába bámul, majd védekezően a háta mögé bújtat, de nem engedett a szorításán, mintha attól félt volna, hogy elragadnak tőle.

Egy kis idő elteltével, éreztem öt idegen vámpír szagát, abból az irányból, ahova Edward nézett. Pár másodpercre rá láttam, kilépni az öt illat tulajdonosait az erdőből.


	8. Volturi

Amint megpillantottam az öt alakot az erdőből kilépni, morogni kezdtem én is, mire Edward megszorította a kezemet.

Az öt alak lassan közeledett felénk. Nem láttam, kik lehettek, mivel mind köpenyt viseltek, méghozzá feketét. Egy dolog biztos volt. Vámpírok voltak egytől-egyig.

- Kik ezek, Edward? – kérdeztem Edward mögül kikukucskálva.

- Volturi tagok, jobban mondva katonák – válaszolta meg Edward a kérdésemet. Düh keveredett a hangjával.

- A királyi család szolgái? – kérdeztem, mivel tudtam ezt-azt a Volturiról, de nem sokat.

- Igen – morogta Edward. – Alice nem láthatta előre, hogy jönnek, mivel direkt nem tervezték előre. Bella, kérlek, ígérj meg valamit – kérlelt Edward, miközben teljesen felém fordult és mélyen a szemembe nézett. A tekintette már nem gyönyörű topáz színű volt, hanem fekete, mint az éj.

- Mit? – kérdeztem kikerekedet szemekkel, mivel kissé rám hozta a frászt.

- Azt, hogy bármi is történjék, te nem támadsz rájuk, vagy vissza – felelte Edward folyamatosan engem nézve. Szemeiből kiolvastam a dühöt és az aggodalmat. – Ígérd meg, Bells!

- Rendben, megígérem – mondtam kis szünetet tartva a szavak között. Nem vagyok az a fajta, aki hagyja magát, de erről nem kell tudnia, mivel megígértem. Megemelte az államat, és gyengéden megcsókolt, melyet viszonoztam, majd visszaállt, hogy védjen engem.

Ezután nagyon gyorsan történt minden. Az alakok gyorsan megfogták Edwardot, és elragadták előlem. Próbált ellenállni, de hiába, én pedig csak egy pár lépést tettem előre, megragadtam az egyik katona karját, aki nagy lendülettel ledobott a földre. Amikor sikerült magamhoz térjnem, már eltűntek.

- Edward! – kiáltottam kétségbeesetten. Könnyek gyűltek a szemembe, majd visszahuppantam a földre, mint egy rongybaba.

Nem tudom, meddig ülhettem a fűben, üres tekintettel, sírva és a semmibe meredve. Sötétedett, tehát elég sok idő eltelt. Hirtelen valaki közeledett hátulról. Carlisle volt az, aki nem akart rám ijeszteni, így inkább megszólított.

- Bella, kislányom – szólított meg, de nem mozdultam, miközben velem szembe lehajolt, hogy lásson.

- Bella, kicsim, mondj valamit, kérlek! – kérlelt apám kétségbeesetten, miközben nekem megállás nélkül zárporoztak a könnyeim.

- Edward… Elvitték… – mondtam szaggatottan, miközben apám magához vont, és csitítani kezdett.

- Bella, nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baj! – nyugtatgatott apám halkan, majd amikor látta, hogy kicsit megnyugodtam, a karjaiba kapott és elindult velem a Volvo irányába. Beültetett az autóba, megkerülte azt, és beült ő is. Hamar hazaértünk, viszont semmi más nem járt az eszembe, csak ő, és az, hogy elvitték.

Mindenki a teraszon állt, amikor megérkeztünk a házhoz. Esme rögtön a kocsinál termett, ahogy apám leállította annak motorját. Nagyon szomorú volt, ahogy mindenki más is. Kiszálltam az autóból, majd zokogva borultam bele Esme karjaiba, aki a hátamat simogatva próbált megnyugtatni.

- Elrabolták őt, Esme, elvitték Edwardot! – zokogtam keservesen.

- Tudom kicsim! Kérlek, nyugodj meg – csitított ő is, majd apám is odalépett hozzánk.

Bevonultunk a házba, és mind beültünk a nappaliba. Nagyjából sikerült elmondanom a történteket, bár sokszor Alice fejezte be a mondatomat, mert elcsuklott a hangom. Nem láttam most jónak azt, hogy elmondjam, egymásra találtunk Edwarddal, még ha örültek is volna annak.

- Utána megyek – szólaltam meg szipogva, kis idő elteltével.

- Azt már nem, felejtsd el! – szólalt meg apám ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- De miért vitték el? – kérdeztem, miközben újra könnyek gyűltek a szemembe. Esme hiába hozott vizet, nem tudtam inni egy kortyot sem. Semmi nem ment le a torkomon jelen pillanatban.

- Azt akarják, hogy csatlakozzon a Volturihoz – magyarázta komoly tekintettel Jasper.

- Miért? – kérdeztem, miközben Esme hátrasimított egy tincset az arcomból.

- A képessége miatt. Ugyanúgy, ahogy Alice-t is maga mellé akarja állítani a Volturi – mondta dühösen, mire Alice mellé lépett, majd átkarolta.

Alice látta, és tudta, hogy mi történt velem és Edwarddal a réten, így tudta, miért érzem így magam. Jasper, pedig érezte, mert próbált nem egyszer nyugalom hullámmal csitítani, de a képessége ezúttal csődöt mondott. Alice láttán, újra felelevenedtek a mai események, amitől újra zokogásba kezdtem.

- Bella, kicsim, nyugodj meg, mert ez így nem lesz jó – jött oda apám az egyik fotelból. Hiába, ha akartam se tudtam volna megnyugodni.

- Carlisle, nem fog megnyugodni. Ha így folytatja, rohama lesz – szólalt meg Alice, talán látomása lehetett.

Apám felszaladt a dolgozószobájába és egy injekcióval tért vissza.

- Engedj mellé, Alice – szólt apám nevelt lányára, aki szó nélkül odaengedte mellém, aztán beleült Jasper ölébe. Esme átölelt, nehogy elmozduljak, bár ő is látta, hogy szükségtelen, mivel a mozgás is nehezemre esett.

- Minden rendben lesz, kicsim – mondta apám, miközben belém fecskendezte az injekció tartalmát.

- Ettől meg fog nyugodni, és el is alszik – tájékoztatta a többieket, akiken látszott az aggódás.

Nem sokkal később tényleg megnyugodtam, majd Esme karjában elaludtam.

- Felviszem a szobájába, és vele maradok ma éjszaka, nehogy rátörjön egy roham – mondta apám az ölébe kapva, felvitt engem a szobámba, és lefektetett az ágyba.

Reggel lehetett már, amikor felébredtem, mert világos volt a szobában. Mikor jobban körülnéztem, megpillantottam apámat, aki az ágyam szélén ült és engem figyelt.

- Jó reggelt, hogy érzed magad, kicsim? – kérdezte, miközben közelebb jött.

- Jó reggelt, az igazat megvallva, elég rosszul – vallottam be apámnak, mivel a szemeim fájtak, ahogy a torkom is, a végtagjaimról nem is beszélve. Apám jobban szemügyre vett, ami azt jelentette, hogy most orvosi felügyeletre volt szükségem. – Hány óra? – kérdeztem rekedt hangon.

- Reggel tíz – felelte apám. Az időt meghallva észbe kaptam, hogy nekem már két órája a főiskolán kellene lennem.

- Szuper, elkéstem – mondtam, mire fel akartam kelni, de apám visszafektetett az ágyba.

- Ne aggódj, betelefonáltam az iskolába, hogy beteg vagy – magyarázta el apám az okot, amiért ma nem mentem suliba. Végül is nem volt nagy hazugság, mivel tényleg nem éreztem magam valami jól.

- Értem. Gondolom, Edwardra is ugyan ezt mondtad – válaszul apám csak bólintott. – Neked nem a kórházban lenne a helyed? – kérdeztem kicsiket nyújtózva, mivel mindenem fájt.

- De igen, viszont a lányom nincs jól, ezért beszóltam, hogy csak akkor keressenek, ha nagyon sürgős – tájékoztatott apám, megsimogatva az arcomat. Jólesett a törődése.

- Mesélsz nekem a Volturiról? – kérdeztem apámat, aki tudta, hogy egyszer rá fogok kérdezni erre a témára is.

- Igen, de előbb hozok neked reggelit – állt fel apám az ágyról, hogy lemenjen a konyhába.

- Egy falat se megy le a torkomon – sóhajtottam. De ennyi idő is elég volt apámnak, hogy visszatérjen egy tálcával a kezében, mely tele volt annyi ennivalóval, ami egy hadseregnek is elég lett volna.

- Enned kell, másképp folyadék formájába adom, és nem beszélek a Volturiról sem – fenyegetőzött apám, ami nem igazán hatott rám. Viszont több szúrást már nem szerettem volna kapni, ha egy mód van rá.

Ettem pár falatot, majd engedélyt kaptam arra, hogy egy kicsit felkeljek, és ezt kihasználva bementem a fürdőbe egy rendezettebb külsőt készítettem magamnak. Miután rendbe raktam magam, visszamentem a szobámba, leültem az ágyra apám mellé, aki azonnal neki is látott a mesélésnek.

- A Volturi egy három tagból álló királyi család, akik Volterrában élnek, és elég nagyszámú vámpírsereggel rendelkeznek.

- Aro, Caius és Marcus – soroltam fel a három Volturi uralkodót. Apám kissé meglepődött azon, hogy tudom a nevüket.

- Igen. Aro jó barátom volt. Régen egy évet velük éltem Volterrában. Még mielőtt megismertem volna a többieket, akiket ma a családomnak tartok. Ők nomád életmódot folytatnak, nem úgy, mint mi. Ők azok, akik megbüntetik azokat a vámpírokat, akik megszegik a szabályt.

- Hány szabály van? – kérdeztem, mivel átfutott az agyamon, hogy nem-e szegtünk mi meg esetleg valami szabályt.

- Csak egy szabály létezik: Tilos felfednünk magunkat. Vagyis a létezésünkről nem tudhatnak az emberek – felelte apám, mire megnyugodtam.

- Miért van szükségük az olyan képességgel rendelkező vámpírokra, mint Edward? – kérdeztem lehajtott fejjel, mivel újra lelombozott ez a helyzet.

- A seregbe van rá szüksége, mivel olyan sereget akarnak létrehozni, ami verhetetlen – sóhajtotta apám, aki szintén féltette nevelt fiát, akárcsak én, és a többiek.

- Akkor miért nem megyünk utána? – kérdeztem apámat reménykedve, hátha előbb, vagy utóbb elenged, hogy kimentsem Edwardot.

- Mert akkor minket is arra kényszerítenek majd, hogy csatlakozzunk hozzájuk, és ha visszautasítjuk, akár meg is ölhetnek minket – tájékoztatott apám, mire összeszorult a gyomrom a szavai hallatán. Tehát ezért veszélyes.

- És én, a lányok? – hangom reménykedő volt, de hiába.

- Öngyilkosság lenne, kicsim. Több ezer évesek, esélyetek se lenne ellenük – simogatta meg apám a kézfejemet. – Alice figyeli Edward jövőjét, és ha baj lenne, azonnal intézkedünk, megígérem.

- Holnap szeretnék menni a fősulira, és a kávézóba – tájékoztattam apámat a holnapi programomról. Még nem igazán gondolta jó ötletnek, de végül sikerült meggyőznöm.

- Rendben, ha te úgy érzed, akkor elmehetsz. Viszont semmi ostobaság. Alice a te jövődet is figyeli! – apáskodott Carlisle. Hurrá, sikerült rám uszítania Alice-t.

Láttam apámon, hogy kíváncsi arra, hogy mi is történt Edward és közöttem a réten, de nem kérdezett rá. Gondolom, arra várt, hogy saját magamtól meséljem el neki, viszont biztos voltam benne, hogy átfutott az agyán pár lehetőség.

- Köszönöm, apa – öleltem meg Carlisle-t, aki visszaölelt.

Carlisle nem sokkal később elment Esmével vadászni, én pedig pihenésre voltam kényszerítve. Elég hamar rájöttem, hogy a pihenést felhasználhatom arra, hogy elgondolkodjak különböző szökési lehetőségeken, de nagyon vigyáztam, hogy ne tervezzek meg semmit előre, mivel Alice az én jövőmet is biztos figyelte, nem csak az Edwardét.

Egy idő után meguntam a fekvést, ezért eszembe jutott, hogy Edward szobája közvetlenül az enyém mellett van. Nagyon halkan kiosontam a szobámból, majd gyorsan át lebegtem Edward szobájába, ami zökkenőmentesen zajlott. Ilyenkor egyszerűen imádtam a képességeimet.

A szoba, az ő illatával volt tele. De mégis mi másra számítottam? Ez már rögtön könnyeket csalt a szemembe. Körülnéztem a szobában, ami majdnem ugyanolyan tágas volt, mint az enyém. Csupán a bútorok voltak másak, és azoknak az elhelyezkedése. Nézelődés közben az egyik polcon megpillantottam egy bekeretezett képet, melyen ő szerepelt a zongorán ülve.

Végigsimítottam a képen, és akkor jöttem rá, hogy potyognak a könnyeim, amikor a képen egyre több könnycsepp kezdett megjelenni.

- Tudtam, hogy átosonsz – hallottam meg Alice hangját, mely az ajtó felől jött.

- Hiányzik, Alice! Nagyon! – mondtam halkan. A képet magamhoz öleltem.

- Tudom, nekünk is – válaszolta Alice. Ha tudott volna, együtt sírt volna velem.

- Vissza akarom kapni őt, Alice! – keltem ki magamból dühösen, ami egyáltalán nem lepte meg Alice-t.

- Figyelj rám, Bella, most szépen megnyugszol, mert ha jól tudom, holnap szeretnél suliba menni – tette rá Alice a kezét a vállamra, mire bólintottam. Igaza volt. Ha kikelek magamból, azzal nem oldok meg semmit. Csak magamnak teszek rosszat.

- Akkor azt ajánlom, hogy fogd a képet, és menj a szobádba. Szedd rendbe magad, aztán feküdj le, mert máskülönben Carlisle-al gyűlik meg a bajunk. Akkor lesz neked is, és nekem is igazán ne mulass – mondta Alice, miközben ráerőltettem egy kisebb mosolyt az arcomra, hogy lássa, meg vagyok, nem kell aggódni.

Miután visszamentem a szobába vettem egy forró fürdőt, ami úgy, ahogy ellazított. Viszont hamar kiszálltam a kádból, mert csak azon agyaltam, hogy mi lett volna, ha szembeszállok a katonákkal. Jasper többször fel is szólt, hogy legyek szíves, és nem kombináljak annyit, mert a folyamatos érzelmeimtől a falra mászik. Hoppá!

Edward képét az éjjeliszekrényemre tettem, és befeküdtem az ágyba. Edward egyik felsőjét öleltem magamhoz, ami az ő illatával volt tele. Nem sokkal később elaludtam, viszont nagyon tompán érzékeltem, hogy valaki bejött a szobámba. Apám lehetett, aki biztosra akart menni, hogy nem tűntem el.


	9. Beszélgetés

Másnap reggel az ébresztőórám hangjára ébredtem. Reméltem, hogy Alice nem szólja el magát arról, hogy a tegnap átosontam Edward szobájába. Ma se tehettem volna ki a lábamat, sőt, egész héten sem, ha apámon múlt volna. Viszont, apám biztos észrevette Edward képét az éjjeliszekrényemen és a felsőjét, amit szorongattam álmomban.

Lassan sikerült elkészüljek, nem úgy, mint általában. Csak Edwardon járt az agyam, ha pedig megtehettem volna, akkor terveztem volna a kiszabadító hadműveletet, de Alice képessége miatt nem tehettem. Hála apámnak, Carlisle-nak.

Miután elkészültem, felkaptam a medálomat és a táskámat, aztán elindultam az ajtó irányába. Amikor kinyitottam az ajtót, apámmal találtam magam szembe, akinek az arcán látszott az aggodalom.

- Jó reggelt, kicsim! Biztos, jó ötletnek tartod, hogy elmenj iskolába és dolgozni? – kérdezte kezemet megfogva.

- Jó reggelt, apa! Igen, mivel így legalább elterelem, vagy inkább megpróbálom elterelni a figyelmemet – mondtam meghazudtolva magamat is. Semmi sem terelte el a figyelmemet a kialakult helyzetről!

- Rendben, de kérlek, nagyon vigyázz magadra, és ha bármi van, rögtön hívj. Amúgy, itt van a Volvo kulcsa. Alice és a többiek a te kocsiddal mentek el – informált apám, miközben ideadta Edward kocsijának a kulcsát.

- Apa, kérlek, ne aggódj ennyire! Ne feledd, hogy vámpírvadász vagyok, nem pedig kamasz. Bár pont ezt a feltűnést szerettem volna elkerülni a kocsival, de nem gond, elmegyek a Volvóval – mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra mondtam apámnak, hogy lássa, nincs oka annyira aggódni, mint amennyire teszi.

Apámmal elindultunk az emeletről. Esme megölelt minket, és kellemes napot kívánt nekünk. Rajta is látszott, hogy aggódik értem. Kiérve megöleltem apámat, aki aztán beült a ház előtt álló Mercedes-be, én pedig miután elhajtott, lementem a garázsba a Volvo után.

Egész úton a suli felé azon gondolkoztam, hogyan fogom a lányoknak elmondani, hogy belehabarodtam egy vámpírba, akivel az érzés kölcsönös irántam. Ki fognak borulni, de kegyetlenül.

Begurultam a parkolóba, ahol rögtön megpillantottam az autómat, és beálltam mellé a Volvóval. Sokan bámulták a kocsit, de akkor döbbentek meg igazán, amikor csak én szálltam ki belőle. Tehát már biztos elindítottam egy láncreakciót ezzel a megjelenéssel, de nem érdekelt. Hadd gondoljanak, amit akarnak, az igazságot csak én tudom, és a többi Cullen.

Cullenéket nem láttam sehol, de a lányokat igen. Ott álltak az épület bejáratánál.

- Sziasztok! – köszöntem a lányoknak. Elindultam velük a terem felé, ahol az órát tartották.

- Szia! – köszöntek nekem egyszerre. Kissé közömbösen, ami nem esett túl jól.

- Szeretnék beszélni veletek, suli után a kávézóba. Szóljatok Elliottnak is – adtam ki az utasítást a lányoknak, végül is, én voltam a vezetőjük.

- Rendben, szólunk – mondta Orsi, Emese pedig beleegyezően bólintott. Ők látták rajtam, hogy valami gond van.

- Bella, minden rendben? – kérdezte Emese, miközben megálltunk a terem előtt, ahol az én óráimat tartották.

- Aha, de most mennem kell – motyogtam alig találva a hangomat, majd bementem és leültem a helyemre. Nem akartam, hogy így lássanak. Ez nem én vagyok.

A mellettem levő székre pillantottam, ami ugyancsak borzasztó szomorúságot idézett elő.

Az órák nagyon nehezen teltek. Az ebédszünetben megvettem az ebédemet, mely egy szendvicsből, és egy dobozos kólából állt, majd leültem egy üres asztalhoz. A tálcán levő kólás dobozt tologattam, amikor észrevettem, hogy többen is leülnek az asztalhoz. Először azt hittem, hogy a lányok azok, de aztán az illatok alapján rájöttem, hogy mégse.

- Nem tudom, ti hogy látjátok, de én úgy veszem észre, hogy egyre rosszabbul néz ki – szólalt meg Rosalie aggódó hangon, mire felemeltem a fejemet, hogy rájuk nézzek.

- Hugi, kérlek, ne hagyd, hogy fájdalom és Edward hiánya felemésszen – tette rá a vállamra a kezét Emmett, aki az óta nem volt vicces kedvében.

- Jól vagyok, tényleg – hazudtam, majd újból babrálni kezdtem a kólás dobozt.

- Lehet, hogy más meg tudsz győzni, de minket nem – mondta Jasper, aki nagyon jól tudta, és érezte, mi dúl bennem.

- Figyelj, most szépen hazamész, én pedig beszélek a tanároddal, hogy hazamentél, mert még mindig nem érzed jól magad. Carlisle ír egy igazolást erre a napra – vette el a kólás dobozt Alice, hogy rá nézzek.

- Rendben, te nyertél. Otthon találkozunk – köszöntem el tőlük, miközben felkaptam a táskámat, és a kabátomat, majd elindultam a kijárat felé.

Amióta elrabolták Edwardot, ugyan olyan az idő, mint mi. Szomorú, hideg, és ráadásul nyoma sincs a napnak. Sokan figyeltek engem, ahogy a Volvóval hagyom el a parkolót, és nem a saját autómmal. Alice lehet, hogy ki fog nyírni, de én akkor is elmegyek a kávézóba. Beszélnem kell Elliottal és később a lányokkal is.

Amikor odaértem a kávézóhoz, láttam amint Elliott lép ki az épület ajtaján. Eléggé meglepődött, amikor meglátott a Volvóból kiszállni.

- Nahát, Bella! – üdvözölt Elliott mosolyogva.

- Helló, Elliott! – köszöntem kedvetlenül, amit rögtön észrevett.

- Gond van, csajszi? – kérdezte, miközben a mosolyból aggódó tekintett lett.

- Ami azt illeti, igen – hajtottam le a fejemet szomorúan.

- Gyere, menjünk be, ha szeretnéd, elmondhatod, hogy miről van szó – ajánlotta, mire én bólintottam.

Elliottal lementünk a pincébe, ahol általában a megbeszéléseket tartottuk, majd megvártuk Wesley-t is.

- Mi a helyzet, Bella? – kérdezte Wesley, miközben leült ő is egy székre.

- Az a helyzet, hogy a Volturi elrabolta Edwardot – mondtam morogva, majd könnyek szöktek a szemembe. Sose voltam ilyen gyenge érzelmileg, mint most.

- Miért? – érdeklődött Elliott, miközben leültem a kanapéra.

- Mert szükségük van rá, a képessége miatt – feleltem Elliott kérdésére.

- Vele voltál akkor? – kérdezte Wesley aggódva, mivel ha fény derül a mi kis csapatunkra, meg a képességeimre, akkor előbb-utóbb értem is eljönnek.

- Igen, mivel aznap együtt voltunk, és rájöttünk, hogy valami kezd kibontakozni köztünk – mondtam, miközben idegesen beletúrtam a hajamba, ami össze-vissza állt.

- Szóval, ti egymásba szerettetek – hangzott a kijelentés. – Bella, mondd, hogy nem igaz! – fogta a fejét Elliott, kissé bosszúsan.

- Mondhatjuk így is, de a lényeg az, hogy meg akarom menteni – néztem a fiúkra komolyan, akik látszólag alig tudták felfogni a hallottakat.

- Te egyedül? – kérdezte Wesley feszülten.

- Igen, mivel eléggé veszélyes az egész, és a lányokat nem akarom veszélybe sodorni – mondtam, mire a fiúk egyetértően bólintottak.

- És az új család mit szól ahhoz, hogy meg akarod menteni Edwardot? Mármint ahhoz, hogy te egyedül, akarod megtenni? – kérdezte Elliott karba tett kézzel.

- Nem tudják. Legalább is megpróbálok nem gondolni rá, és nem tervezgetni, mivel Alice, a kis látnok, nehogy megsejtsen valamit – magyaráztam a végén egy sóhajjal.

- Alice csak a te jövődet figyeli ennyire most? – kérdezte Wesley érdeklődő tekintettel.

- Az enyémet, és az Edwardét – válaszoltam.

- Tehát, másnak a jövőjét nem igazán, vagy alig – motyogta Elliott az orra alatt, majd nagyon úgy nézett ki, mintha ötlete támadt volna.

Szívesen megkérdeztem volna arról, hogy mi az, amin töri a fejét, de hallottam, ahogy megérkeznek a lányok, akik egyenesen hozzánk tartottak.

- Na, most ugrik a farkas a vízbe! – mondta Elliott, aki ezzel a beszólásával nem tette könnyebbé a helyzetemet.

- Sziasztok! – köszöntek a lányok kórusba nekünk, majd meglepődve tekintettek rám.

- Sziasztok! – köszöntünk mi is a lányoknak, miközben helyet foglaltak ők is. Ki a kanapén, ki pedig egy széken.

- Miről van szó, Bella, és miért áll a Volvo a kávézó előtt? – kérdezte Vanda. Arcán kíváncsiságot és zavarodottságot láttam.

- Először is, a Volvo azért áll ott, mert azzal jöttem, másodszor pedig tudnotok kell néhány dologról – válaszoltam egy szuszra.

- Hallgatunk – felelte Orsi, akinek halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ami kissé segített abban, hogy megnyugodjak.

Elmondtam nekik, hogy vonzódom Edwardhoz, és ez kölcsönös. Azt is megosztottam velük, hogy elrabolta őt a Volturi. Amikor elmeséltem nekik, hogy az elrablása után min mentem keresztül, megdöbbentek. Főleg, amikor a megmentését említettem.

- Ennyi volna röviden – sóhajtottam, miközben letöröltem egy pár könnycseppet.

A lányok mind odajöttek hozzám, és vigasztalni kezdtek, majd a fiuk is csatlakoztak, amire egyáltalán nem számítottam.

- Ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért voltál annyira magad alatt a suliban – mondta Emese, szomorú arckifejezéssel. – Sajnálom, hogy csak most tudtuk meg, másképp ott lettünk volna melletted szó nélkül – tette hozzá, mire mindenki bólogatni kezdett.

- Semmi gond, Cullenék rengeteget próbálkoznak, apámmal az élen – válaszoltam szipogva.

- Szóval, belehabarodtál egy vámpírba, akit ki akarsz szabadítani – erősítette meg Orsi a lényeget.

- Akár az életem árán is – feleltem komoly hangon.

- Csatlakozunk a mentőakcióhoz! – vágta rá Andrea, és a többiek pedig beleegyezően bólogattak.

- Szó sincs róla! – csattantam fel dühösen, felállva a kanapéról. – Túl veszélyes!

- Veszély a második nevünk – felelte Vanda, mire én belefojtottam a szót, csúnyán ránézve.

Nehéz volt lebeszélni a lányokat, de végül a fiúk segítségével sikerült. Délután öt óra tájt gurultam be a Cullen villa garázsába. A garázsban már ott csillogott az autóm, ami azt jelentette, hogy Alice-ék hazaértek. Apám kocsija még nem állt ott, tehát még biztosan dolgozik.

A házba belépve megéreztem az illatokat. Felakasztottam a kabátomat és a Volvo kulcsát, aztán megindultam a nappali irányába. Alice hirtelen elkapott, és felszaladt velem a szobámba.

- Úgy emlékszem, hogy én hazaküldtelek – szólalt meg Alice morcosan.

- Igaz, de be kellett menjek a kávézóba – néztem rá Alice-re komoly tekintettel. – Mi az Alice, mi történt, Edwardról van szó?

- Ne félj, Edward jól van. Viszont te, titkolsz valamit – nézett rám karba tett kézzel Alice, aki láthatóan tudta, hogy mit titkolok, de tőlem akarta hallani,

- Jól van, elmondom – adtam meg magam, mivel Alice-ből kinézem azt, hogy addig nem hagyja békén az embert, amíg ki nem szedi belőle, amit akar.

Elmeséltem Alice-nek mindent, amit tudni akart, és a végén jobban is éreztem magam, hogy megoszthattam valakivel a dolgot.

- Annyira örülök, hogy végre Edward is megtalálta a párját! – ujjongott Alice, bár mind a ketten elszomorodtunk, mert sajnos Edward hiányzott csak, a boldogságunkhoz.

- Semmi új információ nincs felőle? – kérdeztem, mire Alice megrázta a fejét, én pedig megpróbáltam nem elsírni magam.

- A többieknek is meg kell tudniuk a jó hírt – mondta Alice, mire én kikerekedett szemekkel néztem vissza rá, miközben figyelmeztetően villogni kezdett a medálom.

- Rendben, legyen. Elmondhatod, de csak egyszerűen – figyelmeztettem Alice-t, miközben átváltoztam.

- Ne félj, csak a lényeget mondom – ölelt meg Alice, majd elengedett, hogy mehessek a vámpír keresésére, aki valószínűleg a környéken van.

Az erdőben tisztán éreztem a nomád vámpír szagát, és a helyzetét is meg tudtam volna állapítani, de ahogy megérezte a vámpír, hogy a nyomába vagyok, rögtön gyorsabb tempóra kapcsolt. Ez a vámpír nagyon gyors volt. Már majdnem sikerült elkapnom, amikor hirtelen a semmiből nekem ugrott, amitől én egy jó pár métert bukfenceztem a földön az ütközés hatására. Amikor sikerült felállnom, már nagyon messze járhatott azzal a sebességgel. Ez volt az első vámpír, ami kifogott rajtam, és sikerült meglógnia előlem, pedig a dühömet is a felszínre engedtem. Talán ez az egész szituáció lehet az oka, hogy nem tudok az elvárt szinten teljesíteni. Akkor jutott eszembe, hogy Alice már valószínűleg beszámolt a családnak.

A házig volt mit szaladnom, ezért csak a ház közvetlen közelében változtam vissza emberi alakomba. Lassan lépkedtem be a házba, ahol egyenesen a nappaliba mentem. Mindenki ott ült, és engem figyelt, de senki se volt mérges rám. Alice mosolygott, ahogy Rosalie és Jasper is. Emmett kajánul, mint általában, Esme hálás arcát láttam, apám pedig mosolygott, de láttam az aggodalmat az arcán. Ennek ellenére elmondták, hogy nagyon örülnek neki, hogy megtaláltuk egymást, és hogy Edward nemsokára újra itt lesz, csak idő kérdése.

Mindenki a saját párja mellett volt, én pedig egy idő után elköszöntem tőlük, és felmentem a szobámba. Ki szerettem volna sírni magamból a fájdalmat, melyet Edward hiánya okozott. Nagyon reméltem, hogy igazuk lesz, és Edward hamarosan újra itt lesz velünk.

Miután sikerült megnyugodnom, bevonultam a fürdőmbe, és vettem egy forró fürdőt, ami nagyon jól esett. Felöltöztem, és befeküdtem az ágyamba, majd Edward képét nézegettem, míg elnyomott az álom. Aznap este nem egyszer, Edwarddal álmodtam.


	10. Döntés

Már két hét telt el Edward elrablása óta. Minden nap ugyanúgy telt el, főleg a hétköznapok voltak egyformák. Reggel elmentem suliba a többiekkel, délután pedig a kávézóban voltam a lányokkal, még akkor is, ha nem én voltam beosztva. Mire hazaértem, már szinte este volt, így legtöbbször egy rövid beszélgetés után felvonultam a szobámba.

A mai nap elég zsúfoltnak ígérkezett, amitől már előre rettegtem. Már jóval hét óra előtt felébredtem, lassan felkeltem, és rövid idő alatt elkészültem. Nagyon lógott az eső lába, ezért ennek megfelelően öltöztem. Épp a hajammal akartam kezdeni valamit, amikor kaptam egy SMS-t, amit Elliott írt. Azt üzente, hogy suli után, feltétlenül menjek a kávézóba. Úgy írta, mintha nem ott töltöttem volna az utóbbi két hét délutánjait.

Lementem a konyhába, ahol Esme, épp a reggelimet készítette. Többször is megkértem, hogy hadd csináljam én magam, de nem engedte, mert őt örömmel töltötte el az, hogy gondoskodhat valakiről. Annak is örült, hogy végre használhatja a konyhát. Megettem a reggelimet, ami gombás rántotta volt, majd megittam egy jó nagy bögre tejeskávét, és elindultam lassan a fősuliba.

Akármennyire is próbálkoztam, és nem csak én, hanem az egész család nem szomorkodni, annál inkább elhatalmasodott rajtunk. A sok érzelem Jaspert készítette ki a legjobban, ezért sokszor kénytelen volt elmenekülni a háztól.

Az órák nagyon lassú tempóban teltek. Az angol írókról készült esszém, száz százalékos lett, de ez sem tudott vigasztalni. A menzán mindig a lányokkal ültem, ahogy ma is. Annak ellenére, hogy Alice állandóan ezért durcáskodott otthon. Én még mindig azért voltam ideges, mert nem tudtam elkapni azt a vámpírt akkor este, viszont a lányoknak sem sikerült.

- Bella, már megint min morogsz? Azon, hogy nem tudtad elkapni azt a vámpírt? – kérdezte Vanda kitekintve a matek könyve mögül, amit tanulmányozott. Dolgozatot fognak írni, a következő órán.

- Azon is, meg azért, mert Edwardról semmi hír nincs – feleltem bosszúsan, ami nem volt meglepő mostanság.

- Ne aggódj, egyszer úgyis elkapjuk azt a szörnyeteget – szólalt meg Emese, aki akkor fejezte be az evést. Csengettek, ami azt jelentette, hogy vége az ebédszünetnek.

Az utolsó órámon épp a legismertebb, és legérdekesebb városokról tanultunk, amikor hirtelen bevillant egy kép egy óriási óratoronnyal. A könyvbe pillantva megláttam ugyan azt a tornyot, majd alatta a Volterra megnevezést. Ha igazam van, akkor nekem épp látomásom volt, ami annyit jelent, hogy Alice durcás lesz, ha megtudja, hogy én is kaptam egy hasonló képességet, ami neki van.

Nem tudtam, hogy mit jelenthet a látomás, de reméltem előbb, vagy utóbb kiderül. A kávézó felé tartva csak a látomáson járt az eszem. Meg persze Edwardon.

A kávézóban már ott voltak a lányok, akik szorgosan dolgoztak. Elég sok vendég volt ma.

- Sziasztok! – köszöntem a lányoknak, miután leértem az emeletről, ahol felvettem az egyenruhámat.

- Szia! – köszöntek mosolyogva ők is vissza.

Nekiláttam én is a munkának, odamentem az asztalokhoz, összeírtam a rendelést, és segítettem a lányoknak egyéb teendőkben is.

Épp a rendelést akartam felírni az egyik asztaltól, ahol megláttam, hogy egy régi gyerekkori barátom ül, Jacob Daniel Black.

- Helló, Jacob! – köszöntem Jacobnak, akinek az arcán először zavarodottságot, majd döbbenetet láttam.

- Bella? Bells, tényleg te lennél az? – kérdezte felállva a helyéről, majd bólintottam, és megöleltük egymást. – Mit csinálsz te itt?

- Hát, ahogy te is láthatod, itt dolgozom – mutattam magamra, mire jobban végigmért.

- Még mindig gyönyörű vagy – bókolt Jacob mosolyogva.

- Köszi! – pukedliztem egyet mosolyogva, mely csak kényszerből volt. – Bocsi, de nekem mennem kell, mert nagyon sok dolgom van még. Szóval mit hozhatok neked?

- Semmi gond, egy csokis cappuccinót kérek – mondta, én pedig felírtam a rendelést.

Miután kivittem neki, amit rendelt, leváltottam Emesét, aki helyet cserélt velem, így én a kasszához kerültem. Vanda a konyhában tevékenykedett, Andrea az asztalokat törölte, Orsi pedig segített leszedni az asztalokat.

- Ki volt az a srác, akivel beszélgettél? – kérdezte Emese kíváncsian, miközben odahozta a pénzt.

- Jacob Daniel Black – válaszoltam, miközben betettem a pénzt a kasszába.

- Hűha, de megváltozott! – csodálkozott el Emese, mivel ő is ismerte Jacobot, akárcsak a többiek.

- Igen, eléggé – válaszoltam, mivel tényleg sokat változott, amióta nem láttam.

- Edwardról semmi hír? – kérdezte barátnőm, aki látta rajtam, hogy nem igazán koncentrálok a munkára.

- Semmi, abszolút semmi – válaszoltam Emese kérdésére sóhajtva.

- Sajnálom – jött közelebb Emese, majd megölelt, ami jól esett. – Most jut eszembe, Elliott hagyott neked egy levelet a dolgozószobájában. Azt mondta, hogy munka után menj fel, és olvasd el, mert fontos – informált Emese mosolyogva.

- Tényleg, Elliott és Wesley? – kérdeztem, mivel csak most vettem észre, hogy egész, nap nem láttam őket a helységen belül, de kívül sem.

- Elmentek valamit elrendezni, és nem jönnek vissza csak késő este, vagy esetleg holnap – tájékoztatott, amire bólintottam, ő pedig elment, hogy folytassa a munkáját.

Lassan elérkezett a zárás ideje. Amíg a többiek takarítottak, addig én a kasszával voltam elfoglalva. Miután mindennel végeztünk, felvonultunk átöltözni.

- Ki zár be? – kérdezte Andrea. Ő zárta be a kávézót, legutóbb.

- Majd én bezárok, lányok, úgyis van még egy kis elintéznivalóm – vállaltam el a zárást, mivel még várt rám egy levél Elliott szobájában.

Miután a lányok elmentek, felmentem Elliott szobájába, mely az öltöző mellett volt. Amikor bementem, rögtön meg is láttam a borítékot az asztalán, mely nekem volt címezve

Nagyon lassan bontottam fel a levelet, mivel fogalmam se volt róla, hogy mégis mi állhat benne. Amikor felbontottam, találtam benne egy kocsi kulcsot, két repülőjegyet, és ott volt egy levél is. Eldöntöttem, hogy elolvasom itt a levelet, mert az megmagyarázza a kulcs, és a jegyek fontosságát.

Kedves Bella!

Tudom, hogy mennyire fontos neked Edward Cullen, ezért segítek neked abban, hogy megmentsd. Mivel te nem tervezhetted meg előre a dolgokat, ezért megtettem én. Remélem, nem bánod. A borítékban találsz egy kulcsot, ami az én kocsim kulcsa, ott áll a kávézó parkolójában. A jegyek közül az egyik a tied, mivel az oda-vissza jegy, a másik pedig az Edwardé, az csak a visszaútra szól. Abban az esetben, ha nem találkozunk holnap, jó utat kívánok neked, és vigyázz magadra! A lányoknak, pedig majd én elmondom a dolgokat. A kávézó kulcsát tedd a lábtörlő alá, ha véletlenül te zárnál be. Ne feledd, hogy várunk vissza!

U.I: A kocsiban találod a többi szükséges tárgyat.

Elliott G.

A levél olvasása közben is, de utána is eleredtek a könnyeim. Szóval ebben mesterkedett az én főnököm. A levél hátára gyorsan leírtam egy köszönő szöveget. Betettem a borítékba, melyre ráírtam Elliott nevét, az enyémet pedig lehúztam.

Elliott!

Nem tudom elmondani, hogy mennyire hálás vagyok ezért, amiért ezt összehoztad nekem. Remélem, sikerrel fogok járni, és Edwardot haza tudom hozni. Köszönöm Elliott!

Puszi, Bella R.

Az asztalon levő jegyeket betettem a tárcámba, Elliott kocsijának a kulcsát pedig a táskámba.

Alig vártam, hogy elmehessek, de nem gondoltam túl sokat rá, mert attól féltem, hogy Alice esetleg kiszúrja. Gyorsan bezártam a kávézót, a kulcsot pedig a lábtörlő alá tettem, ahogy Elliott kérte. Úton hazafelé csak Edwardon járt az eszem, és azon a csodálatos napon, amikor még nem rabolták el.

Betettem a kocsit a garázsba, majd elindultam volna fölfelé, amikor észrevettem, hogy mindenki a teraszon áll, és mintha engem vártak volna. Alice vámpírsebességgel ott termett előttem, arcán aggodalmat és dühöt is láttam. Apám is elindult felénk, az ő arcán inkább csak az aggodalom látszott.

- Bella, mégis hol a fenében voltál?- kérdezte a kis kobold dühösen.

- A kávézóban Alice, én zártam be – mondtam nyugodtan, hátha ő is megnyugszik. – Miért, történt valami? Edwardról van szó? – záporoztak belőlem a kérdések.

- Nem lányom, még mindig nem tudunk semmi újat Edwardról – felelte apám, miközben odaért és megölelt. – De érted komolyan aggódtunk – tette hozzá és jobban végigmért, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy egyben vagyok.

- Értem? De hát ti is láthatjátok, hogy egyben vagyok – néztem értetlenül apámra és Alice-re

- Igen, egyben vagy, de Alice nem látta a jövődet – tájékoztatott apám, megfogva a kezem.

- Talán azért, mert kaptam egy új erőt, így már nem Alice az egyetlen, aki a jövőbe lát – magyaráztam, mire mindenki értetlen képet vágott, mintha idegen nyelven kezdtem volna beszélni.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Alice, mire a hangja, egy oktávval feljebb csúszott.

- Mit láttál? – kérdezte Jasper, miközben bementünk mind a házba.

- Épp a leghíresebb épületekről volt szó az órán, amikor bevillant egy óratorony – feleltem. – A könyvből jöttem rá, hogy az a torony Volterrában van.

- Ott tartózkodik a Volturi – mondta apám komoly hangon, miközben elővettem a könyvet, és megmutattam mindenkinek.

- Bámulatos – mondta Jasper. – De vajon, miért láthattad ezt, és mit jelenthet?

- Nem tudom, de őszintén szólva az óta nem láttam semmit, sőt még használni se tudom – feleltem őszintén.

- Azon könnyen segíthetünk – felelte Alice mosolyogva. – Koncentrálj valamire, vagy valakire – adta ki az utasítást, amit követtem, és nem sokkal később Rosalie alakja villant be, amint egy divatlappal nyakon csapja Emmettet.

- Emmett nyakon lesz vágva – mondtam mire, Emmett morgott valamit, majd Rosalie tényleg nyakon vágta a divatlappal, amitől mindenki elnevette magát.

- Úgy látszik, Alice igazi vetélytársra talált – mosolygott Rosalie.

- Majd én, megtanítalak mindenre ezzel kapcsolatban – kacsintott rám Alice.

- Most már látod a jövőjét, Alice? – kérdezte apám, mire Alice tekintete üveges lett, nekem pedig görcsbe rándult a gyomrom.

- Igen – felelte Alice, mire mindenki megkönnyebbült. – Lehet, hogy tényleg azért nem láttam, mert blokkolta a képessége az enyémet.

- Lehetséges – felelte Carlisle komoly tekintettel.

Amíg Esme elment vacsorát készíteni, addig tévét néztünk, és beszélgettünk a nappaliban.

Vacsora után a család elment vadászni, annak ellenére, hogy nehezen hagytak engem egyedül. Miután elmentek, felmentem a szobámba, ahol átolvastam a jegyzeteimet, majd elmentem tusolni, ami nagyon jól esett, főleg, hogy ma eléggé el is fáradtam.

Felvettem a kedvenc lila pizsamámat, és ledőltem az ágyamra. Majdnem elaludtam, amikor hirtelen látomásom lett. A látomásomba, Edwardot akarta megölni egy Volturi.

- Ne! – sikítottam, majd kiugrottam az ágyból. Nagyon örültem, hogy a többiek nem voltak itthon. De nem voltam biztos benne, hogy Alice nem látta.

Ez a látomás ráébresztett arra, hogy nekem igenis döntenem kell, méghozzá most, mert ha nem, ki tudja mi fog történni, és mikor látom újra Edwardot. Nem akartam elszökni szó nélkül, mert nem akartam, hogy apámék aggódjanak értem, de mennem kell. Ki kell szabadítanom Edwardot!


	11. Volterra

Sokáig forgolódtam az ágyamban, míg hajnali három tájt sikerült elaludnom.

Négy óra alvás után elég nehezen ment a felkelés. Hamar elkészültem, az elmúlt napokhoz viszonyítva. Egy hátizsákba bepakoltam egy váltás ruhát, a pénztárcámat, meg még néhány hasznos dolgot. Elvettem a medálomat, és a telefonomat az éjjeliszekrényről, majd elhagytam a szobát.

Leérve a nappaliba észrevettem, hogy gong az ürességtől. Nem voltam éhes, ezért úgy döntöttem hamarabb elindulok a suliba. Leakasztottam a kabátomat, és a kulcsomat, aztán elhagytam a házat.

A suli parkolójába leellenőriztem, hogy minden nálam van-e. Szerencsére nem hagytam otthon semmit. Miután meggyőződtem róla, hogy minden rendben, bezártam az autót, és elindultam az épület felé. A teremben elég sokan voltak, annak ellenére, hogy még volt egy fél óra a kezdésig. A padomhoz érve levettem a táskámat, és a kabátomat, majd leültem. Nagy erőfeszítést kellett tennem annak érdekében, hogy odafigyeljek a tanárra.

A menzán a lányokkal ültem, és próbáltam nem a suli utáni programomra gondolni. Nem szerettem volna, hogy Alice-nek látomása legyen.

Az utolsó óra után a kávézóhoz siettem. Szerettem volna mielőbb ott lenni, és elindulni. Leparkoltam az autómat a kávézó parkolójában, ahol még állt egy kocsi. Elliott kocsija lehetett az, mert a kulcson található gombot megnyomva, az kinyílt. Nem is lesz feltűnő, egy fekete 316-os BMW ebben a városban, mivel város háromnegyedének régi típusú autója van. Betettem a táskámat a hátsó ülésre, aztán beültem az autóba. Az anyósülésen egy levél hevert, ami nekem volt címezve. Gyorsan felbontottam, és elolvastam

iBella!

A repülőjegyek már nálad vannak. Egy térképet találsz az autó kesztyűtartójában, melyen meg van jelölve a toronyhoz vezető út. Az a legrövidebb, és a legbiztonságosabb. Most már csak rajtad áll kiscsaj. Sok sikert, jó utat kívánok! Nagyon vigyázz magadra!

Elliott G./i

A levél elolvasása után beindítottam a kocsit, és elindultam a repülőtérre. Négykor indul egy járat Volterrába, azt pont elérem, ha kicsit sietek. Senki, és semmi nem állhatott az utamba. Most már bátran gondoltam arra, hogy mit teszek, ha odaérek. Alice amúgy se látja a jövőmet, amióta én is látnoki képességgel gazdagodtam. Magamra kell vonjam a Volturi figyelmét, valamint követelnem kell, hogy vigyenek el Edwardhoz.

A reptéren leparkoltam a kocsit, és felmentem a megfelelő gépre. Az első osztályra szólt a jegyem. Elliott megőrült, amikor megvette a jegyeket. A táskámból elővettem a térképet, amit tanulmányozni kezdtem. A telefonomat lehalkítottam, és becsúsztattam a farmerom zsebébe. Már biztosan tudják, hogy elmentem Edward után. Bűntudatom volt, mert szó nélkül elmentem, viszont hagytam egy levelet, Carlisle dolgozószobájában.

Három óra után leszállt a gép a volterrai repülőtéren. Kissé megborzongtam, amikor megpillantottam a táblát, melyen az állt: Üdvözöljük Volterrában!  
Itt elég kellemes idő volt, de nem sütött a nap. Alkonyodott, ami azt jelentette, hogy sietnem kell, ha nem akarok sötétben barangolni. Gyorsan odaszaladtam egy szabad taxihoz, és beültem. Angolul tudattam a sofőrrel, hogy a főtérre szeretnék menni, aki megértette, és elindult.

A taxiban vetettem egy pillantást a telefonomra. Bár ne tettem volna meg! Rengeteg hívás, és üzenet fogadott. Főleg apámtól, és a többiektől, bár Elliott is hívott. Gondolom érdeklődni akart, merre tartok. Tudtam, ha hazamegyek, büntetés fog járni ezért, de per pillanat nem érdekelt. Az egyetlen dolog, ami érdekelt az Edward volt, és hogy mihamarabb visszakapjam őt.

Miután megállt a taxi, visszatettem a telefonomat a zsebembe. Rögtön ahogy felnéztem, megláttam a hatalmas tornyot, órával a tetején. Kifizettem a taxist, majd elindultam a torony felé.

Egy szökőkút állt a főtér közepén, ahova leültem gondolkodni. Becsuktam a szememet, és vettem pár mély levegőt. Hogyan vonhatnám magamra a bestiák figyelmét? Robbantsak fel valamit? Kissé túlzás lenne. A levegőben nagyon jól érződött a nomád vámpírszag. De éreztem egy illatot, amire nem számítottam.

- Edward! – kiáltottam. Rögtön felnyitottam a szemem, és az illat irányába fordultam.

Életem értelme ott állt tőlem tíz, vagy húsz méterre. Arcára döbbenet ült ki, ahogy engem nézett. Táskámat felkapva futottam felé, ő pedig szélesre kitárta karjait.

- Edward! – suttogtam mellkasába, amikor odaértem. Szorosan megölelt, állát a fejemre helyezte.

- Bella, édesem! Mit keresel itt? – suttogta, majd lágy puszit nyomott a hajamba, én pedig még szorosabban öleltem magamhoz.

- Utánad jöttem! – feleltem ránézve, de hirtelen látomásom lett. Apám egy ide tartó gépről szállt le.

- Szuper! – motyogtam, majd arcomat beletemettem Edward mellkasába. Isteni illata volt.

- Mi a baj, Bells? – tolt el magától finoman, hogy rám nézhessen. Mielőtt válaszoltam volna gyengéd csókot lehelt ajkaimra.

- Carlisle ide tart, az a baj! – feleltem. Edward morogni kezdett, majd nem sokkal azután én is.

Minden oldalról csuklyás vámpírok vettek körül minket. Ha akartunk volna se tudtunk volna elmenekülni. Edward védelmezően szorított magához. Úgy látott, elfelejtette, hogy egy vámpírvadászt nem kell ennyire félteni.

- Uraim, semmi probléma! Csak elbúcsúzom a hölgytől, és máris megyek vissza! – mondta Edward a katonáknak. Megfogtam a kezét, jelezve, hogy eszemben sincs elengedni, és elmenni.

- Aro látni akarja a lányt! – parancsolta a katona. Edward morgott, aztán elindultunk a toronyhoz.

A katonák követték minden egyes lépésünket. Egy lift levitt minket az épület alá, ahol egy hosszú folyosó helyezkedett el. A végén egy óriási ajtó volt, rajta egy „V" betűvel. Egy őr kinyitotta az ajtót, majd beléptünk a helyiségbe. Végig kézen fogva mentünk, és egy másodpercre se engedtük el egymást. Tettünk egy pár lépést, majd megálltunk. A katonák lassan távoztak a teremből.

Jobban körülnéztem a teremben. Előttünk egy pár méterrel három szék volt, benne három vámpírral. Aro, Caius és Marcus, akik a vámpírvilág urai voltak. Mind a három minket figyelt, főleg Aro.

- Nocsak, Edward! Ki ez a gyönyörű hölgy, aki veled van? – kérdezte nyájasan. Lassan felállt a székből, és közeledni kezdett felénk.

- Aro, ő itt Bella! – mutatott be Edward. Aro csak engem figyelt, és a reakciómat.

- Jó estét! – köszöntem kissé flegmán.

- Szóval ő az, akit a gondolataidban láttam. Ő az, akiért annyira oda vagy! – mondta Aro, de a következő pillanatban nyílt az ajtó. Apám lépett be rajta, nyugodt arckifejezéssel.

- Jó estét mindenkinek! – köszönt apám illedelmesen.

- Üdvözöllek barátom! – üdvözölte Aro. – Mi hozott Volterrába?

- A fiamért, és a lányomért jöttem – felelte apám határozottan, miközben megállt mellettünk.

- A lányodért? – Aro újra rám nézett. Karmazsinvörös tekintete kíváncsiságot sugárzott.

- Igen, mivel Bella a lányom – apám hálásan nézett rám. Erre tényleg nem számítottam. Főleg az után nem, hogy elszöktem.

- Ha megengeded, ezt szeretném látni – nyújtotta kezét apám felé, aki elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet. Nem értettem, miért koncentrál annyira Aro.

- Mi történik? – suttogtam Edwardnak, aki szorosabban magához vont.

- Aro belelát mások emlékeibe, érintés segítségével – suttogta vissza, majd gyors puszit nyomott a homlokomra. Kissé aggódtam, és ezt ő is megérezte.

- Csodálatos! – szólalt meg kis idő múlva Aro. Tényleg a lányod, és még különleges is! – nézett rám, mintha én lennék a legnagyobb csoda a földön.

- Megengeded? - kérdezte, majd óvatosan felém nyújtotta kezét. Ránéztem Edwardra, aki bólintott, de nem engedett el.

Egyik kezemet belehelyeztem Aroéba, a másikkal Edwardot öleltem. Aro kíváncsi tekintete hamar lehervadt, helyét döbbenet vette át.

- Nem látok semmit! – felelte. – Hogyan lehetséges ez?

- Nem tudjuk, de én sem hallom a gondolatait– válaszolta Edward.

- Lenyűgöző! Annyira emberinek tűnik, viszont az illata és a szeme, az nem emberi. Mi ő valójában? – sétálgatott előttem Aro, aki nem tudott rájönni a titkomra.

- A lányom vámpírvadász, ezért tér el az átlagtól – apám büszkén válaszolt a kérdésre. Erre Caius és Marcus is felállt a székéből. Aro még jobban elcsodálkozott a hallottakon.

- Szeretnénk látni, hogy mire képes – szólalt meg Caius, a szőke hajú uralkodó. A másik két tag bólintott. A következő pillanatban két katona megjelent, és elvitte mellőlem Edwardot és Carlisle-t.

- Aro, tudnotok kell, veszélyes az erejével játszani – próbált apám kimenteni a helyzetből. Ha látni akarják, mit tudok, hát akkor megmutatom!

- Ne aggódj, barátom, nem esik bántódása – mosolygott rám Aro, mire két vámpír jött be a terembe. Nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra, mintha testvérek lettek volna. Az egyik egy nagyon fiatal lány volt, szőke hajjal, a másik pedig egy idősebb, barna hajú fiú.

- Lássuk, hogy az ő képességükkel szemben is immunis vagy-e. Jane, Alec! – szólt a vámpíroknak Aro, majd helyet foglalt a székében.

- Hozzá ne merj érni! – vicsorított Edward, majd előttem termett, de egy pillanattal később összeesett. Láttam, hogy a lány koncentrál, tehát ő produkálta.

- Edward! – kiáltottam kétségbeesetten, lehajolva hozzá. – Hagyd abba! – morogtam rá a lányra, aki abbahagyta. Edwardot felsegítettem, és magamhoz öleltem.

A lány ezután rám koncentrált, de nem éreztem semmit. Ezek szerint immunis vagyok az ő képességére is.

- Köszönöm, Jane! Alec, most te következel! – szólította meg a fiú vámpírt, aki ugyancsak koncentrálni kezdett. Ebben az esetben sem éreztem semmit.

- Lehetetlen! – felelték egyszerre. Én csak büszkén mosolyogtam, ahogyan Edward is tette mellettem.

- Szóval, nem hatottak rád a képességeik – állt fel Aro, majd előttem termett. Edward torka mélyéből állatias morgás tört fel. – Most pedig lássuk, hogy mire vagy képes!

Aro odament apámhoz. Edwardot megkértem, hogy menjen oda. Nem sokkal később egy vámpírkatona indult meg felém. Kitértem előle, de hátulról támadott. Az ütés következtében nekicsapódtam egy közeli oszlopnak, ami meg is adta magát.

Apám és Edward kiáltására magamhoz tértem, és láttam, ahogy a katona megindult feléjük.

- Azt már nem! – morogtam, és megindultam a vámpírkatona felé.


	12. Összetartozás

A vámpírkatona elugrott előlem, én pedig Edward és apám előtt álltam meg. Mindenki döbbent tekintettel nézett rám. Ezt annak tudtam be, mert átváltoztam, úgy, hogy a medálomhoz se nyúltam. Ez a dolog engem is eléggé meglepett.

Annyira lefoglalt a dolog, hogy későn vettem észre a vámpír támadását. Úgy kapott fel, mint egy rongybabát, és elhajított a terem végébe. Csúsztam egy pár métert a földön, de sikerült felállnom. Hallottam Edward és apám morgását, és hallottam Arót is, amint feléjük közeleg. Rögtön eszembe jutott a látomásom, amiben letépi Edward fejét.

Kétségbeesetten rohanni kezdtem feléjük, de félúton váratlan dolog történt. Edwardék elé ugrottam, még mielőtt Aro odaérhetett volna. Morogtam és vicsorítottam, amitől az uralkodó megállt, és meglepődve méregetett. De nem csak ő, hanem mindenki a teremben.

Senki se volt felkészülve arra, amit akkor látott. Kissé furcsán éreztem magam, de örültem, hogy sikerült Aro előtt odaérnem. Akkor kezdtem jobban szemügyre venni magam, amikor éreztem, hogy nem két lábon állok. Lábak helyett mancsokat láttam. Elliott mondott valami hasonlót, hogy a képességeim fejlődésével, akár farkassá is alakulhatok a közeljövőben. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar bekövetkezik ez, és hogy pont itt. A padlóra pillantva láttam, hogy egy lila íriszű farkas néz vissza rám.

Elég nagytermetű farkas lehettem, mivel a többiek eltörpültek mellettem. Teljesen elveszettnek éreztem magam. Fogalmam se volt hogyan tudnék újra emberi alakomban pompázni. Halk nyüszítő hangokat hallattam, apám és Edward pedig nyugtatott.

Próbáltam rájönni a megoldásra, de nem jutott eszembe semmi. Valami történt, ami miatt átalakultam egy hatalmas, szürke farkassá. Arón láttam, tart tőle, hogy megtámadom, így meg sem moccant. Magamba azt kezdtem el mondogatni, hogy vissza akarok változni, vissza akarok változni! Gondolataimból, Edward hangja zökkentett ki.

- Próbálj meg arra koncentrálni, hogy újra emberi alakot öltesz! – utasított lágyan. Amikor ránéztem a szája nem mozgott.

- Te hallod a gondolataimat? – kérdeztem vissza gondolatban. Apám elég érdekes arckifejezéssel nézett minket.

- Úgy tűnik, de most inkább tedd azt, amit mondtam! – felelte, eleresztve egy mosolyt. Aro mindvégig minket nézett, ahogyan a többiek is.

Követtem az utasítását, és erőteljesen rákoncentráltam arra, hogy újból emberi legyek. Nem sokkal később újból ember voltam. Az átalakulás eléggé megviselt fizikailag, nem éreztem a lábaimat. Összeestem volna, ha Edward nem terem ott mellettem, hogy elkapjon.

- Köszönöm – motyogtam erőtlenül. Ránéztem, ő pedig félresöpörte az arcomra került kósza tincseket. Olyan jó érzés volt a karjaiban lenni!

Arcomat ezután a mellkasába temettem. Próbáltam helyrejönni, de az illata még jobban megszédített. Újra átéltem azt a bizsergető érzést, amit eddig nem éreztem ennyire intenzíven. A tekintetem ezután megakadt Edwardon. A szemszíne nem a megszokott topáz színben tündökölt, hanem lila árnyalatot vett fel. Akkor az én szemszínem lett topáz? Mégis mi folyik itt?

- Mi történik? – kérdezte apám, aki látszólag nagyon aggódott. Nem is csodálom, hisz felcserélődött a szemszínünk. Edward lassan a lábamra állított, és átölelte a derekamat.

- Azt hittem, hogy ez csak kitaláció – szólalt meg Aro. Ugyanúgy le volt döbbenve, mint mi, de nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy tud valamit.

- Hallgatunk, Aro! – Edward hangja komolyan csengett. Nem voltam ijedős fajta, de ez kissé megrémített.

- Csupán ötszáz évente fordul elő, hogy két különleges lény egymásra találjon. Ilyenkor a lelkük, úgymond összeforr. Amióta létezem, még sosem találkoztam ilyen jelenséggel – magyarázta Aro. A többiek csendben figyeltek, és hallgatták, amit mond.

- Azt akarod mondani ezzel, hogy az egyik Edward, a másik pedig Bella – állapította meg apám. Hihetetlenül hangzott, bár nem lehetetlen. Aro bólintott.

- Igen, barátom. És az egyik fő különlegesség az egészben, hogy amit átél az egyik, azt átéli a másik is – tette hozzá. Na, ez nem hangzott valami jól, amit Edward arcán is észrevettem. Aro, hogy megmutassa, mit jelent, odajött, és megszorította Edward nyakát. Én a következő pillanatban térdre estem, miközben a nyakamhoz kaptam a fojtogató fájdalomtól. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy apám oda akart jönni, de a szolga nem engedte.

- Lenyűgöző! Tehát tényleg igaz! – csodálkozott, miközben elengedte Edward nyakát, aki rögtön mellettem termett és védelmezően átölelt. Még mindig ziháltam, és a nyakamat fogtam, de legalább már levegő került a tüdőmbe.

- Remélem, ezek után hazaengeditek a fiamat – nézett apám Aróra, aki eddig minket figyelt. Láttam rajta, hogy elgondolkodik, és apámhoz fordul, aztán a többi Volturi tag felé.

- A lány túl sokat tud, Aro, annak ellenére, hogy vámpírvadász! – szólalt meg Caius. Láttam Edwardon, hogy megváltozik az arckifejezése. Biztosan kiolvasta a gondolataikból, hogy mit akarnak.

- Te is tudod, Aro, hogy a lány veszélyt jelent ránk – közölte a véleményét Marcus. Végül is igaza volt, vámpírvadász vagyok. De csak akkor támadhatok rájuk, ha embert ölnek. Ebben az esetben viszont a Volturiról beszélünk, akik nem kispályás vámpírok.

- Igazatok van, fivéreim! Ezért alkut ajánlok! – kezdte Aro felénk fordulva. Apámat elengedte a szolga, ő pedig vámpírsebességgel ott termett mellettünk. – Elengedem Edwardot, de csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy ha Bellát átváltoztatjátok!

Erre nem számítottam. Viszont ha csak ezzel a feltétellel engedi el Edwardot, akkor elfogadom. Edward világfájdalmas képet vágott, apám úgyszintén.

- Azt még egyelőre nem tehetjük meg, Aro. Nem fejlődött ki még az összes képessége – felelte apám, aki megpróbált több időt nyerni számomra.

- Sajnálom, barátom, de te is jól ismered a szabályainkat. Innen egy halandó sem léphet ki. Vagy vámpírként végzi, vagy eleség lesz belőle – emlékeztette apámat Aro, aki bólintott, majd rám nézett. Aro is engem bámult, ami kissé megrémisztett. – Ha pedig ez nem következik be hamarosan, akkor a látogatásunk alkalmával mi végzünk vele! Az utolsó mondatára összerezzentem. Edward magához húzott, úgy próbált megnyugtatni. Sajnos apám kénytelen volt beleegyezni a feltételbe, ha nem akart elveszíteni.

- Rendben van, Aro. A lányom is közénk fog tartozni – sóhajtottam apám. Edward arcát beletemette a kiengedett hajamba.

- Kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy ő lesz a világon a legérdekesebb, és legértékesebb vámpír, aki valaha létezett! – jött oda hozzám, majd az államnál fogva megemelte a fejemet, hogy egyenesen a szemembe nézhessen. Edward mindvégig védelmezően ölelt, és szüntelenül morgott. – Adok neked, drága Bella egy évet, hogy átváltozz! – tette hozzá, mire én bólintottam, ő pedig elengedett.

- Ha nem bánod, Aro, akkor mi mennénk! – szólalt meg apám. Látszott rajta, hogy minél hamarabb el akar tűnni innen, ugyanúgy, ahogy mi is.

- Rendben, barátom. Elmehettek, de ne feledjétek, hogy csak egy év áll a rendelkezésetekre! – emlékeztette apámat, és Edwardot Aro.

- Megértettük, és amint lehet, megtesszük! – felelte apám határozottan. Kezet fogtak Aróval, Edward pedig elindult velem az ajtó felé. – Viszlát, Aro, Caius, Marcus! – köszönt el apám.

- Viszlát, barátaim! – köszönt el tőlünk Aro büszkén mosolyogva, miközben elhagytuk a helyiséget. Nagy megkönnyebbülést éreztem, amikor elhagytuk a termet. Együtt eldöntöttük, hogy csak a reggeli géppel megyünk haza. Addig persze még volt legalább hat óra. Edward szemszíne újra a normál volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy az enyém is.

A hátralevő pár órát egy hotelben töltöttük. Edward kivette a legnagyobb szobát, de hogy minek, azt el sem tudtam képzelni. Sose voltam luxushoz szokva, és nem is halok meg érte. Ahogy felértünk a szobába, én rögtön a fürdőbe mentem. Amíg én a fürdőben voltam, apám és Edward beszélgettek. Egy gyors zuhany után ágyba parancsoltak, hiába győzködtem őket, hogy nem vagyok álmos. Amint befeküdtem az ágyba, lassan el is nyomott az álom. Mielőtt elaludtam, láttam Edward felhőtlenül boldog tekintetét, ahogy engem néz.

Reggel arra ébredtem fel, hogy valaki simogatja a kezemet. Lassan kilestem a pilláim mögül, és megláttam Edwardot az ágy egyik oldalán, apámat pedig a másikon. Nem panaszkodhattam, hogy nem volt ki őrizze az álmomat.

- Jó reggelt, hercegnő! – köszöntött Edward. Nagyon örültem, hogy végre itt van velem.

- Jó reggelt, kicsim! – köszöntött apám is mosolyogva, aki megsimogatta az arcomat.

- Nektek is jó reggelt! – nyújtóztam, és ásítottam. Edward és apám végig engem nézett. Kezdtem kellemetlenül érezni magam, de nem tartott sokáig.

- Nem tudjátok elképzelni, mennyire örülök nektek! – ugrottam a nyakukba. Egy nagyon szoros ölelésben részesítettek, ami nagyon jól esett.

- Mi is örülünk, de ugye tudod, hogy ezt nem úszod meg büntetés nélkül? – szólalt meg Carlisle az apai hangján, ami egyáltalán nem jelentett jót. Legalábbis rám nézve. Lehajtottam a fejem, mert tudtam, hogy aggódott értem.

- Tudom, és hidd el, akármilyen büntetést adtok, én elfogadom – néztem fel apámra, aki bólintott, majd homlokon puszilt.

Apám megkért, hogy röviden meséljem el neki a dolgokat. Elmondtam neki, hogy Elliott segített, és őt nem kell megbüntetni, mert csak jót akart.

Miközben én megreggeliztem, Edward elmesélte, hogy mi is történt vele. Aro tényleg azt akarta, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk, de nem az volt a fő ok, amiért elhurcolták ide Volterrába. Aro főleg azért raboltatta el Edwardot, hogy engem lásson, és több információt derítsen ki rólam. Ezt kipipálhatjuk, mert sikerült neki. Tehát tudta, hogy előbb, vagy utóbb eljövök Edwardért.

Miután megreggeliztem, Carlisle elment elintézni a kijelentkezést. Én pedig kihasználtam az alkalmat, hogy kettesben legyek Edwarddal. Épp fel akart állni az ágyról, amikor egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, hozzávágtam egy nagyobb párnát.

- Hiányoztál, ugye tudod? – néztem rá. El sem tudja képzelni, mit éltem át! Lassan leült mellém, és a szemembe nézett.

- Tudom, te is hiányoztál nekem! – válaszolta, majd közelebb hajolt, és megcsókolt.

- Carlisle mindjárt visszajön – felelte megszakítva csókunkat. Nyomtam egy puszit az orrára, és a táskámmal bevonultam a fürdőbe.

Gyorsan rendbe szedtem magam. Még szerencse, hogy hoztam magammal egy váltás ruhát. Felvettem a kedvenc fekete farmeromat, és a türkizkék hosszú ujjú felsőmet. Miután elkészültem felkaptam a táskámat, és kivonultam. Edward rögtön végigmért, aztán egy széles mosollyal jelezte, hogy elnyerte a tetszését az összeállítás. Amint apám megérkezett, már mentünk is a reptérre.

A hét órai géppel mentünk haza. A visszaút nagyon hamar eltelt, főleg Edward és apám társaságában. Az átváltoztatásomról, még nem voltak hajlandóak beszélni, főleg Edward nem. Apám mosolyogva nézte párosunkat. Ő is boldog volt, hogy végre boldognak lát engem, és hogy visszakapta a fiát.

A reptéren már vart ránk Alice és Jasper. Alice szó szerint a nyakunkba ugrott. Nem hiába, ő Alice. Jasper is boldog volt, hogy újra láthatott minket. Elliott kocsija már nem volt a parkolóban. Valaki visszavihette neki, és az Alice lehetett. Ki más?

Esme, Emmett és Rosalie rögtön a kocsiknál voltak, ahogy megálltunk a ház előtt. Mindenkit üdvözöltünk, és megöleltünk. Már nem ért váratlanul az, hogy Emmett úgy üdvözöl, hogy megölel, és megpörget. Azzal viszont nem számoltam, hogy Emmett úgy üdvözli rég nem látott öccsét, hogy belebokszol a vállába. Mivel Edward és köztem létezik ez a kötődés, én is megéreztem. Nem is akárhogy. Mindenki értetlenül nézett rám, apám pedig rögvest ott termett, hogy orvosi szemmel megnézzen. Nem tudhatták, mi történik, mert még nem mondtuk el nekik. Szerencsére nem esett bajom, de sajgott egy kicsit a vállam.

Bementünk a házba, ahol első utunk az ebédlőbe vezetett. Ott helyet foglaltunk a nagy ebédlőasztalnál. Apám az egyik végébe, felesége a másikon, a többiek pedig a párjuk mellett. Mivel Edwarddal mi is egy párt alkottunk, ezért én mellette foglaltam helyett.

Apám elmondta, hogy Arót nagyon meglepte az, hogy én a lánya vagyok, és az is, hogy képességekkel rendelkezem. Esme szerint a szerencsének köszönhetjük, hogy elengedtek minket. Mindenki akkor döbbent meg, amikor Edward közölte az alkut, miszerint elengednek, ha egy éven belül én is átváltozom.

- Bellát maguk mellé akarják – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót Jasper.

Hiába akarnak maguk mellé, ha nekem eszem ágában sincs melléjük szegődni. A képességeimet megkaptam, de vajon ha átváltozom meg is maradnak? Rosalie felvetette az ötletét, miszerint megtéveszthetnénk a Volturit. Sajnos az nem jöhetett szóba, mert megmondták a nyilvánvalót. Ha nem változom át, ők ölnek meg.

Apám felhívta mindenkinek a figyelmét, hogy Edward és én köztem létrejött egy kötődés. Amit átélt Edward, azt átéltem én, és fordítva. Ez veszélyes volt, mert ha Edward könnyebben megsérül, az rám nézve súlyosabb. Én nem voltam vámpír, ezért sebezhetőbb is voltam, és gyengébb.


	13. Szavazás

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="text-align:justify"span style="font-size:12.0pt; 


	14. Baleset

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="text-align:justify"span style="font-size:12.0pt; 


	15. Szeretlek

(Bella szemszög)

Azt hittem, hogy ez csak egy rossz vicc. Két hét szigorú pihenés, a törött bokám miatt. Ha egy nappal is meghosszabították volna, azt a tűrőképességem nem díjazta volna egyáltalán.

Az első pár nap volt rosszabb, aztán kezdtem beletörődni a dologba. Elliott és a lányok is meglátogattak, aminek nagyon örültem. Alice, Rosalie és Esme, sokat segített a teendőimmel kapcsolatban. Edward volt az, aki segített suli terén. Elhozta a házi feladatokat, melyeket megcsináltam, valamint segített tanulni is. Így nem maradtam le teljesen.

Orsi nagyon örült a születésnapi ajándékának. Edward sokat nyaggatott, amíg bele nem egyeztem abba, hogy ő állja a kocsi árát. Egy új BMW 335IS volt az ajándékunk. Sajnos a baleset miatt nem sikerült megünnepelni, viszont azt megbeszéltük, hogy mindenképp bepótoljuk, amint felépültem teljesen.

Apám megígérte, hogy hamarosan leveszi a gipszet. Végre felkelhetek, és a saját lábamon járhatok, ahelyett, hogy mások cipeljenek. Nem szerettem gyengének lenni, de ha minden igaz, akkor nem kell sokáig várnom. Rengeteg időm volt gondolkodni, amíg pihentem. Biztos voltam abban, hogy az, az alak, egy vámpír volt. Méghozzá ugyan az a vámpír, aki azelőtt olyan szépen elmenekült előlem. Viszont én minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy minél hamarabb elkapjam, és megöljem. Nagyon úgy érzem, és úgy tűnik, hogy tudja, mi vagyok.

Esme, mint általában felhozta a reggelimet, amit szorgalmasan el is fogyasztottam. Esmétől megtudtam, hogy mindenki otthon volt, mert sütött a nap, ami egy nagyon ritka jelenségnek számított. Épp a fürdőmbe próbáltam volna eljutni, amikor Edward kopogtatott, majd benyitott.

- Valaki, már tényleg nagyon nem bír magával – sóhajtotta Edward kuncogva, miközben a fejét csóválta.

- Igen, és a meg mersz állítani abban, hogy tegyek egy pár lépést magamtól, akkor pórul jársz! – vicsorítottam rá játékosan, ő pedig felkacagott. Lassan, de biztosan bevonultam a fürdőszobába. Nehéz volt a gipszben járni, de nem lehetetlen.

Amikor kiléptem a fürdőből, apámat pillantottam meg, aki az ágyam szélén ült, és rám várt. Végre megszabadulok a gipszemtől? Hurrá!

- Na, kicsim, készen állsz arra, hogy megszabadítsalak a gipszedtől? – kérdezte mosolyogva, miközben leültem mellé az ágyra.

- Már alig vártam – sóhajtottam boldogan, mire apám szélesen elmosolyodott. Tudtam, hogy ha a gipsz le is kerül a bokámról, azért még szükségem lesz, egy szorítókötésre.

Apám elég gyorsan végzett a gipsz levételével. Megvizsgálta a bokámat, ami szépen lelohadt, és helyrejött. Végre folytathatom a vámpírvadászatot is.

- Nagyon szépen meggyógyult a bokád kicsim. Viszont szükség lesz egy szorítókötésre, és némi gyakorlatokra, hogy teljesen erőre kapj – tájékoztatott apám, aki elvégzett egy pár gyakorlatot. Egy-egy gyakorlat nem volt fájdalommentes. A hajlításoknál éreztem, hogy még van mit gyógyulnia a bokámnak.

- Értem mire gondolsz – feleltem összeszorított fogakkal. – Azt ígérted, hogy a gipsz levétele után, megnézhetem az autómat – emlékeztettem. Szerettem volna a saját szememmel látni, hogy milyen állapotban van.

- Rendben – adta meg magát apám. – De ha fáj a bokád, feltétlenül szólj! – figyelmeztetett, mire én engedelmesen bólintottam.

Óvatosan felhelyezett a bokámra egy szorítókötést, és felvettem egy sportcipőt. Felálltam az ágyról, és kissé sántikálva, de elindultam kifelé a szobából, apámmal a nyomomban.

A lépcsőknél, apám ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy belekarolva lépkedjek le. Lassan, de sikerült leérnünk. A nappaliban megláttam a többieket, akik nagyon örültek neki, hogy végre felépültem. Apám megkérte Edwardot, hogy kísérjen le minket a garázsba, aki örömmel csatlakozott hozzánk.

Amikor leértünk a garázsba, én teljesen ledermedtem. Az autóm tényleg brutális állapotban volt, ahogy Edward is leírta.

- Istenem! – kaptam a kezeimmel a számhoz, miközben jobban szemügyre vettem az autómat. – Tényleg menthetetlen? – kérdeztem, de Edward ugyanazt mondta, mint legutoljára, amikor rákérdeztem.

- Sajnos, igen – felelte. – Rosalie nem talált hozzá alkatrészt. Úgy tűnik, hogy nagyon kevés ilyen autót gyártottak, mint amilyen a tied.

- Hurrá… - motyogtam szomorúan. Aki látta volna az autómat, tutira azt mondta volna, hogy az, aki benne ült, az nem élhette túl. Elég nagyot tévedne, mivel itt voltam egyben, és egészségesen.

- Tudom, hogy imádtad a kocsidat kicsim. Viszont szükséged lesz egy másik autóra, amit hamarosan meg is veszünk neked. És gyorsan tisztázom, hogy nincs olyan, hogy de apa… - szólalt meg apám atyai hangnemében, de mindvégig mosolygott.

- Rendben, legyen – feleltem, és visszamosolyogtam. Apám gyorsan megölelt, majd visszament a többiekhez, a nappaliba.

- Gyere, mutatok valamit - ragadott kézen Edward, aztán odamentünk a garázs egyik távolabbi sarkába, ahol valami le volt takarva. Edward elengedte a kezemet, odalépett, és lerántotta a leplet.

- Ez az új autóm – mosolygott büszkén. – Még mielőtt rákérdeznél, ez egy Volvo XC60-as.

- Nagyon szép – feleltem elcsodálkozva, miközben jobban megnéztem az új autót. Fekete volt, sötétített ablakokkal és majdnem olyan nagy, mint amilyen az enyém volt.

- Eljössz velem, egy próbaútra? – kérdezte izgatottan. Szemei úgy csillogtak a kíváncsiságtól, akár egy gyereknek.

- Taposs a gázra! – jelentettem ki, miközben beültem, és bekötöttem magam. Edward nem sokkal később beindította az autót, és elindultunk.

Élvezet volt autókázni, az új Volvóval. Elég sokan megbámulták az autót a városban. Nem láthatták, hogy mi ülünk benne, mert az ablakok be voltak sötétítve. Edward az egyik kezével az enyémet fogta, a másikkal, pedig a kormányt. Éljen az automata sebességváltós autó!

Hazafelé én vezettem, mert Edward ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy én is kipróbáljam. A rádióban épp a Maroon 5-She will be loved című számát játszották. Szerettem a számot, és nem telt el sok idő, amíg énekelni kezdtem.

- Csodálatos a hangod, és gyönyörűen énekelsz – szólalt meg Edward, miután vége lett a számnak. – Olyan érzésem volt, mintha egy angyal ült volna mellettem.

- Edy, ne túlozz! – becéztem kuncogva, majd kinyújtottam a nyelvemet.

- Nem túlzok Bells. Ez az igazság – győzködött, miközben behajtottam a garázsba.

Miután felmentünk, megebédeltem. Esme nagyon finoman főzött. Nem sokkal később, a család elment vadászni, Edward kivételével. Ő csak akkor ment el vadászni, amikor én mélyen aludtam.

Az evés befejeztével felmentem a szobámba. Amikor beléptem, egy rózsa, és egy boríték fogadott az ágyon. Felbontottam a borítékot, melyben egy levél volt, Edward gyönyörű kézírásával.

Én kicsi, Bellám,

Az iskolában Halloween alkalmából, bált tartanak.

Megtisztelnél azzal, hogy eljössz velem?

Edward A. M. Cullen

A levél elolvasása után, mosolyogva fordultam meg, az ajtó irányába. Az én Edwardom, ott állt az ajtóba.

- Igen, szívesen elmegyek veled – feleltem, miközben ahogy tudtam odaszaladtam hozzá, és a nyakába ugrottam, ő pedig felemelt. Kezeimet a nyaka köré fontam, ő pedig a derekamnál fogott. Homlokomat az övéhez érintettem, és mélyen belenéztem a szemeibe. Ő ezután, ajkait az enyémekre tapasztotta, és csókolózni kezdtünk.

A mostani csókunk sokkal intenzívebb volt, mint amilyen általában lenni szokott. Csókunk közbe beletúrtam bronzvörös hajába, ő pedig hol az arcomat, hol pedig a hátamat simogatta. Csókunkat megszakította, hogy levegőhöz jussak, mivel hozzá képest, nekem még szükségem volt rá. Boldogan mosolygott rám, ahogy én is ő rá. Boldogak voltunk együtt, és ezt mások is látták.

- Kinek fogsz beöltözni? – kérdezte Edward, miközben a kézfejemet simogatta, én pedig a vállára hajtottam a fejem.

- Szerintem maradok a hagyományos, vámpírvadász szerepében – feleltem kuncogva. – Gondolom, te Dracula leszel.

- Ki is itt, a gondolatolvasó? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét, Edward.

- Te vagy itt, az egyetlen. Még! – feleltem, majd nyomtam egy lágy puszit az orra hegyére. Kacagása betöltötte, az egész szobát.

- Na azért! – felelte büszkén, majd egy csókkal belém fojtotta a kacajomat.

Nem sokkal később visszaérkeztek a többiek, a vadászatról. Alice, és Rosalie, segített nekem készülődni. Miután átváltoztam vámpírvadásszá, Alice elkészítette a sminkemet, Rosalie pedig a hajamat göndörítette be. A szerelésem volt az egyetlen, amin nem tudtunk változtatni. Az átalakulásom befejeztével, ők is elmentek készülődni.

Lementem a nappaliba, hogy megmutassam magam, a többieknek is. Emmett szerint jobb lett volna, ha átváltozom farkassá. Apámnak, és Esmének nagyon tetszett az ötlet, hogy az álcámat használtam fel jelmezként.

Edward is lejött a nappaliba, akit követett Alice, és Rosalie. Alice nővérnek öltözött, Rosalie pedig Sissinek. Edward tényleg vámpírnak öltözött be, amin jót kacagott az egész család. Emmett és Jasper is felvonultak átöltözni. Jasper katonának öltözött be, míg Emmett Superman jelmezt választott. Esme, és apám is csatlakozott hozzánk. Esme hercegnő lett, apám pedig hercegnek öltözött be. Amikor mindenki elkészült, elindultunk a sulihoz, a Halloween-i bálra.

A kocsiban felhívtam a lányokat, akik szintén oda tartottak, Elliott, és Wesley társaságában. Edward leparkolta az új Volvót, aztán együtt a többiekkel, elindultunk a terem felé, ahol a bált tartották.

A bálterem gyönyörűen ki volt díszítve. Teljesen Halloween érzést keltett bennem. A lányok is az álcájukban jelentek meg, pedig nem is beszéltünk össze. A fiúk elegáns üzletembereknek öltöztek be. Nem igazán sikerült sokat beszéljek a velük, mert hol Edward, hol pedig Emmett, vagy Jasper táncoltatott meg.

Épp apámmal táncoltam, amikor megpillantottam Edwardot a színpadon, az élőzenekar mellett. Vajon mire készül?

- A következő számot, a barátnőmnek küldöm, Bellának! – szólalt meg Edward, gyönyörű hangján, miután beszélt a zenekar tagjaival. Nem sokkal később énekelni kezdte a Nightwish- While your lips are still red cimű számot. Folytatásként a zongorához lépett aztán ott folytatta tovább a dalt.

Gyönyörűen énekelt. Teljesen elbűvölt ezzel a gesztusával. A szám végéhez közeledve, pedig olyan dolog történt, amire egyáltalán nem számítottam.

- Isabella Marie Roberts, teljes szívemből szeretlek! – mondta be a mikrofonba a vallomását Edward.

Az összes reflektor rám összpontosult, ahogyan a teremben tartózkodó emberek tekintete is. Szóhoz se jutottam. Edward lassan lejött a színpadról, és amikor odaért hozzám, átöleltem és mélyen a szemébe néztem.

- Te raboltad el a szívemet, Edward Cullen. Én is szeretlek téged! – vallottam be. Ő közelebb vont magához, és megcsókolt. A zenekar lassan újból játszani kezdett, a teremben levők közül, pedig sokan tapsoltak. Nem vágytam ilyen szintű felhajtásra, de ha ő így szeretett volna bizonyítani, hát akkor sikerült neki.

- Megleptelek? – kérdezte a féloldalas mosolyával, az arcán. Szóval ezért volt olyan titokzatos, a nap folyamán.

- Mi az, hogy? Mindenre gondoltam, csak pont erre nem! – feleltem megdöbbent arckifejezéssel. Ő felvont szemöldökkel rám nézett, amitől elkacagtam magam. – Persze, hogy megleptél, te buta! – leheltem egy csókot ajkaira, ő pedig óvatosan megpörgetett.

Egész este beszélgettünk, és táncoltunk. Amikor pedig alkalmam adódott rá, akkor a lányokkal beszélgettem.

- Bells! – szólított meg Edward tánc közben, körülbelül harmadjára. Eléggé elmerültem a gondolataimban.

- Igen? Mit szeretnél? – kérdeztem, miközben átöleltem a nyakát.

- Hamarosan elkezdjük a vizsgálatokat – informált Edward. Ez egy nagyon jó hír volt számomra.

- Az nagyon jó. Viszont lenne egy kívánságom – vetettem fel Edwardnak, mire ő értetlenül nézett vissza rám.

- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Ha úgy adódik, hogy vámpír lehetek, akkor szeretném, ha te változtatnál át!

- Biztos vagy benne? – nézett rám komoly tekintettel.

- Teljesen – feleltem határozottan, majd megcsókoltam. Ennél csodálatosabb estét kívánni se tudtam volna. Edward szeret, és én is szeretem őt!


	16. Vendégek

A bál estéje egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Nagyon jól éreztem magam, de úgy láttam, hogy a többiek is jól szórakoztak. Hajnali három lehetett már, amikor hazamentünk.

Reggel, azonban nem aludhattam addig, ameddig szerettem volna. Az ébresztés viszont más volt, mint általában. De én akkor se rajongtam azért, ha felébresztettek.

- Ébresztő álomszuszék! – suttogta Edward lágyan. Éreztem, ahogy hűvös lehelete cirógatta a bőrömet.

- Még öt perc, aztán megígérem, hogy kipattanok – motyogtam reggeli, rekedtes hangomon, miközben magamra húztam a takarót. Túl korán volt nekem még a felkeléshez.

- Ismerem, ezt az öt perces, szundizós dolgot – kacarászott Edward, nem törődve azzal, hogy én pihenni szerettem volna, még egy kicsit. – Nem hagysz más választást, szóval te akartad!

Edward úgy tűnt feladta. Hallottam, ahogy az ajtó nyílik, aztán pedig csukódik. De amikor kikukucskáltam a takaró alól, nagyon megijedtem. Edwarddal néztem farkasszemet, vagy inkább vámpírszemet.

- Jó reggelt! – nyomott egy lágy csókot, ajkaimra, amitől elszállt minden addigi dühöm, amiért felköltött.

- Te ezen túl ezt fogod művelni? – kérdeztem karba tett kezekkel, az ágyon felülve, miközben ő mosolyogva helyet foglalt mellettem.

- Ha nem szándékozol magadtól felkelni, akkor igen – kuncogott. Hogy is tudnék haragudni, rá haragudni? Képtelen lennék rá!

- Értem – feleltem mosolyogva, miközben támadt egy jó ötletem. A következő pillanatban pedig Alice csilingelő kacaját hallottam meg lentről. Ennyire vicces, azért mégse lesz.

Rásimítottam az egyik kezemet az Edwardéra, miközben belenéztem az aranyló szempárba. A másik kezemmel, viszont egy párnát fogtam meg, ő pedig nem is sejthette, mi várt rá. Lassan közelítettem felé, de még mielőtt az ajkam az övéhez ért volna, elhúzódtam, és jól fejbe vágtam a párnával. Sajnos ő meg se rezzent, viszont a párna szétdurrant, és a tartalma hullani kezdett a szobában.

- Szuper! Ez volt a kedvenc párnám – mérgelődtem, aztán Edward gyanús tekintetével találtam magam szembe.

- Na, megállj csak! – szólalt meg játékosan morogva, miközben én szaladni kezdtem, kifelé a szobából. Edward pedig utánam eredt, de nem vetette be teljesen vámpírsebességét.

Leszaladtam a nappaliba, ahol a többiek jót szórakoztak rajtunk, ahogy kergetőztünk. Esme nem szórakozott rajtunk annyira, mert aggódott a testi épségem miatt. Carlisle biztos megalított volna minket, még mielőtt bármi történhetett volna.

- Segítség, egy vérszomjas vámpír van a nyomomban! – sikítottam kacarászva. Emmett, Jasperrel együtt, majdnem a földön fetrengtek a kacagástól. Úgy kergetőztünk a házban, mintha nem tizenhét évesek lennénk, hanem tíz. Ő pedig százkilenc helyett, kilenc évesnek tűnt inkább.

Még mielőtt Edwardnak sikerült volna elkapnia, Alice gyorsan felkapott, és felszaladt a szobámba, majd kulcsra zárta az ajtót, hogy Edward ne tudjon bejönni.

- Az ablakról, megfeledkeztetek – vigyorgott Edward önelégülten. Sikerült kijátszania Alice-t, és a képességét.

- A fenébe! – morogta a kis kobold, majd szélsebesen elhagyta a szobát.

- Kérlek, ne bánts, megadom magam! – kérleltem tettetett ijedtséggel, és kikerekedett szemekkel, de alig tudtam elfojtani kuncogásomat. Hátráltam előle pár lépést, de ő hirtelen magához rántott, arcán, pedig ördögi mosoly terült el. Szabad kezével félresöpörte a nyakamnál a hajamat, és lágy csókot lehelt rá. Azt hitte beveszem, hogy megharap? Edward nem játszik az életemmel.

- Ezt most azért kaptam, mert fejbe vágtalak a kedvenc párnámmal? – néztem rá kérdő tekintettel, ő pedig határozottan bólintott, majd elengedett.

- Lemegyek, addig készülj el. Carlisle nemsokára itthon lesz, és elmegyünk Seattle-be – tájékoztatott, miközben az ajtóhoz ment.

Miért megyünk oda? – kérdeztem érdeklődő tekintettel, mire Edwardom elmosolyodott.

- Az egyelőre titok – kacsintott, majd elhagyta a szobámat.

Mivel én még mindig pizsamában voltam, ezért elvonultam készülődni. Gyorsan letusoltam, aztán felöltöztem. Felvettem egy fekete farmer nadrágot, és egy zöld hosszú ujjú felsőt. Alice sokszor kisminkelt, amit nem szerettem, ezért meggyőztem hadd csináljam én magam. Szerinte egy Cullen mindig tökéletes. Ilyenkor jöttem azzal, hogy én Roberts vagyok, Alice pedig hevesen tiltakozott. A hajamat összefogtam egy hajcsat segítségével, és visszamentem a szobába

Edward az ágyamon terült el, és a medálommal játszott. Amióta hazajöttünk Volterrából, már nem volt rá szükségem. Át tudtam változni, ha erősen koncentráltam. Edward amint meglátott tátva maradt a szája.

- Gyönyörű vagy, mint mindig – szólalt meg végül, miközben visszahelyezte a medált az éjjeliszekrényre, ahol addig volt.

- Köszönöm, de te sem panaszkodhatsz – feleltem a bókjára, miközben én is vetettem rá egy pillantást. Farmernadrágot viselt, és sötétkék pólót, mely tökéletesen rásimult az izmos testére. Most tuti, hogy fülig elvörösödtem, mint a rák, és a szemem színe sem a megszokott.

Amikor lementünk a nappaliba, apám már megérkezett.

- Indulhatunk? – kérdezte, miután üdvözlésképpen átölelt. Edwarddal, mosolyogva bólintottunk, Még mindig nem értettem, hogy miért kellett Seattle-be mennünk, de hamarosan úgy is kiderül.

Carlisle autójával indultunk el Seattle-be. Edward szeretett volna a Volvóval menni, de sikerült lebeszélnem róla. Bőven elég, ha egy kocsival megyünk. Az út legnagyobb része meséléssel telt, mégpedig azt meséltük el apámnak, hogy mit csináltunk délelőtt a házba. A kis kergetőzésünk hallatán jót nevetett, de felhívta a figyelmünket, hogy még óvatosan bánjak a bokámmal, mert ha kificamodik a bokám, akkor megnézhetem magam. Szerintem pedig a bokám már teljesen helyrejött, de nem mertem ellenkezni a kezelőorvosommal.

Amikor végre megálltunk, én rögtön szétnéztem. Egy autószalonnál álltunk meg. Gondolhattam volna. Tehát, az új autó az oka a kis kiruccanásnak. Tudtam, hogy kapok egy kocsit, de nem ilyen hamar.

- Csukd be a szemed – duruzsolta a fülembe Edward, én pedig engedelmesen megtettem, amire megkért. A biztonság kedvéért, azért ő is eltakarta a szemeimet a kezével, hogy még véletlenül se lessek. Egy jó harminc méter után, megállított.

- Kinyithatod – hallottam meg apám hangját. Miután Edward levette a kezét, kilestem a pilláim mögül, és akkor, abban a pillanatban el is akadt a lélegzetem, amikor megláttam az autót.

Egy fekete Mercedes volt előttem, hatalmas lila masnival rajta. Tehát ez lenne az új autóm.

- Na, hogy tetszik? – kérdezte apám mosolyogva. Szóhoz se jutottam a meglepettség miatt.

- Ez egyszerűen, gyönyörű – feleltem csodálva az új autót. Tuti, hogy egy nagyobb vagyonba került nekik.

Ez a saját autód Bells. Nagyon biztonságos. mivel ez maga a Guardian 3600-as – informált Edward, és akkor jutott eszembe, hogy én pont ezt a kocsit láttam egy autós műsorba, a tévében.

A műsor keretén belül, próbálták összetörni az autót, mondanom se kell, sikertelenül. Teljes páncélzattal rendelkezett, ami bombabiztossá tette. Eddig a pillanatig teljesen oda voltam az autó iránt, de most már egyszerűen irtóztam tőle. Nem akartam egy tankot vezetni. Ilyen az elnököknek való, és nem nekem, egy vámpírvadásznak.

- Nekem nincs szükségem egy ilyen autóra – feleltem határozottan. Edward sóhajtott, apám pedig elment az autó papírjait intézni. Ő meg se hallotta, amit mondtam.

- Bella, édesem figyelj rám – emelte meg az államat Edward, hogy ránézhessek. – Amíg nem változtatunk át, így lesz a legbiztonságosabb számodra. Megígérem, hogy amint vámpírrá változtattalak, bármelyik kocsit megkaphatod, amelyiket csak szeretnéd – próbálkozott meggyőzni az autóval kapcsolatban. – Tedd meg én értem, és Carlisle-ért, kérlek!

- Jól van, megpróbálom elfogadni – feleltem morogva, mire Edward a két keze közé fogta az arcomat, és megcsókolt.

- Szeretlek, én kis butám – ölelt magához szorosan, amit nem bántam.

- Én is szeretlek te tökfej! - feleltem kuncogva, miközben még jobban belebújtam az ölelésébe. Ritkán mondok ilyesmit rá, viszont mindig viccből teszem, amit nagyon jól megért.

Nem sokkal később, visszatért apám, aki ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy hazavezessem az új tankot. Egy gyors oktatás után megtudtam, hogy az autóm egy kész számítógépes rendszer, telis-tele extrákkal.

Az úton hazafelé, úgy éreztem magam, mint egy széltől is óvott személy. Ez a kocsi nem olyan régen gurulhatott ki a gyár ajtaján. Ha lehetne, akkor azt mondanám, hogy még a festék sem száradt meg rajta egészen. Annyira újnak, és eredetinek számított. Igazán nehéz lesz, megkedveljem ezt az autót.

Otthon mindenki megcsodálta az új autót, én pedig annak ellenére, hogy túlzásnak tartottam az egész páncélozott dolgot, megköszöntem a bestiát. Ez volt a neve. A Bestia!

Nagyon jól tudtam, hogy apám csak félt, és vigyázni akar rám, minden féle képen, ahogy az csak lehetséges volt, de ez volt eddig a túlzások túlzása.

- Na, és mit csinálunk ma? – kérdezte Edward mosolyogva, miközben a kezébe vette az én kezeimet. Alice nem sokkal később megjelent, és válaszolt.

- Te vadászni, ő meg vásárolni, velem – felelte barátnőm, ránk mutogatva.

- Alice, nem akarlak lelombozni, és kötözködni sem, de szerdán voltál vásárolni Rose-al, és ma pedig, még csak szombat van – próbált kimenteni Alice karmai körül Edward.

- Rendben Duracell nyuszi, menjünk. De csak akkor megyek, ha nem vásároljuk fel a fél plázát – adtam a tudtára a feltételeimet. Alice, pedig jókedvében a nyakamba vetette magát, aztán felment az emeletre öltözni.

- Tényleg menned kéne vadászni. Kezd besötétülni a szemed – duruzsoltam Edwardnak, aki átölelt.

- Igenis parancsnok! – felelte kuncogva, aztán az ajkait rátapasztotta az enyémekre.

- Mehetünk! – viharzott le Alice, Jasperrel az oldalán.

- Menjetek az új Mercivel. Bella egyszerűen imádja az új autóját – nevetett fel Edward önfeledten, majd rám kacsintott. Ha hazajövök, megfojtom, és megnyúzom. Nem érdekel, és nem számit, hogy mibe kerül.

- Akkor irány a Guardian! – rántott magával Alice, mielőtt ellenkezhettem volna. Edwardra vetettem egy elég szúrós pillantást, amit egyáltalán nem vett komolyan. Elégedett vigyor terült szét az arcán, miközben engem Alice rángatott ki a házból.

Alice vezette a tankot, a plázáig, és egész úton nyaggatott, hogy ne fújjam fel az új páncélozott kocsi dolgot. Felsorolta azokat a dolgokat, melyek a kocsi mellet szóltak, én pedig azokat melyek ellene. Sajnos több érv szólt mellette, mint ellene, úgyhogy én vesztettem. A plázában sikerült lenyugodnom kicsit. A vásárlás elterelte a figyelmemet az autóról.

Barátnőm végül, csak a negyed plázát vásárolta fel. Nekem nem volt szükségem újabb ruhákra, viszont Alice hajthatatlan volt, és nem engedett a magáéból, így nekem is vásároltunk egy pár ruhát, és kiegészítőt. Hazafelé én vezettem, mert Alice szeretett volna összeszoktatni az autómmal.

Hazaérve beparkoltam az új autót a garázsba. A régi autómat, már nem találtam, tehát már elvihették. Szerencsére volt róla egy fotóm, melyen én voltam nekidőlve, melyet Alice készített, még a balesetem előtt. Alice kiszállt, és kiszedte a csomagtartóból a csomagokat, majd együtt felmentünk a házba. A nappaliba megtaláltuk a többieket, akiknek megmutattuk a plázázásunk eredményét.

Nem sokkal később, megérkezett a szerelmem Jasperrel a vadászatról. Amikor meglátott, odajött a kanapéhoz, ahol ültem, és hátulról megölelt, majd egy csókot nyomott az arcomra. Megfordultam, hogy ránézhessek. Szeme újra világos arany színben pompázott.

- Hiányoztál – búgta a fülembe. Hangja olyan lágy volt, és olyan gyönyörű, hogy szégyelltem megszólalni mellette.

- Te is nekem – feleltem, mire támadt, egy nagyon jó ötletem, amivel megleckéztethetem a kocsis húzásáért.

Lassan felálltam. A többiek figyelemmel követték minden egyes lépésemet. Alice száját gyorsan befogta Jasper, nehogy elszólja magát, bár azt is reméltem, hogy Edward nem olvas a gondolataiban, mert akkor megtudja, mire készülök. Ha a suliba fel tudtam emelni a tollat, akkor Edwardot is képes vagyok felemelni.

Egy ördögi pillantást vetettem Edwardra, aki nem tudta mire vélni az egészet. Lassan emelni kezdtem a jobb kezemet, ráösszpontosítottam Edwardra, aki egy pillanat múlva felemelkedett. Akkor jött rá, hogy mégis mire készültem. Ezt azért kapja, mert a Guardiant említette meg Alice-nek.

- Bella szívem, tegyél le, kérlek! – próbált hatni rám Edward. Én csak kuncogtam, a többiek pedig szájtátva nézték a mutatványomat, és Edwardot, ahogy lebegett.

Épp le akartam tenni Edwardot, amikor öt idegen vámpír szagát éreztem meg. Elvesztettem a koncentrálásomat, szerelmem, pedig vámpír lévén kecsesen talpra érkezezett. Gyorsan átváltoztam, majd egyenesen a teraszra rohantam ki, a többiek pedig követtek engem. Edward védelmezően mellém állt, én pedig a szagok irányába fordultam, figyeltem és vártam, hogy mikor jönnek elő a szag tulajdonosai. Féltem, hogy a Volturi az.

- Bella, semmi baj – suhant elém Alice. – A Denali klán jön – informált mosolyogva, majd a többiekre nézett.

- Ők nem veszélyesek kicsim. Ők a barátaink – feleltem apám, aki bátorítóan megszorította a vállamat.

Nem sokkal később, öt vámpír lépett elő az erdőből.


	17. Féltékenység

Négy nő, és egy férfi közeledett felénk, aztán öt méterre tőlünk megálltak. Nagy valószínűséggel, én miattam nem mertek közeledni, ezért visszaváltoztam, emberi alakomra. Arcura döbbenet ült ki, amikor emberi alakot öltöttem. Nem így szerettem volna bemutatkozni, de már mindegy volt. Apám mosolyogva lépett hozzájuk, hogy üdvözölje őket.

- Üdvözlünk benneteket! Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, mi járatban erre? – kérdezte tőlük apám kedvesen. Legalább a neveket tudtam, bár azt nem, hogy melyik kihez tartozik pontosan.

- Sziasztok! – köszönt nekünk a férfi, akit Eleazárnak hívtak. – Arra gondoltunk, hogy meglátogatunk titeket, hisz rég nem láttuk egymást! – lépett oda apámhoz, és kezet fogott vele, miközben végignézett rajtunk.

- Carlisle, nem is mondtad, hogy van házőrzőtök – szólalt meg az egyik szőke, göndör hajú szépség. Hangjában gúny és irigység keveredett. Annyira feldühített, hogy önkéntelen morgást hallattam, mire Edward átkarolta a derekamat, viszont ő is morgott a vámpírnőre.

- Ő a lányom Tanya – tájékoztatta a látogatóinkat apám. Ők pedig jobban megnéztek engem. – Egyébként, vámpírvadász.

Arra a szóra, hogy vámpírvadász, teljesen ledöbbentek. A Tanya nevezetű nő vigyora is lehervadt, de rendesen.

- Érdekesen hangzik – szólalt meg újra Eleazar, aki valamiért nagyon bámult engem.

- Érdekes is! – felelte Emmett, a szokásos kaján vigyorával. Felé fordultam, majd lassan megemeltem a kezemet, de még mielőtt bármi mást is tehettem volna, besuhant a házba.

- Ügyes húzás volt, hugi! – dicsért meg Jasper mosolyogva. Emmett menekülésén, mind jót nevettünk.

- Gyertek, menjünk be! – invitálta be a látogatóinkat apám, akik elfogadták a meghívást.

Nem sokkal később, a nappali tele volt. Én Edwarddal a konyhába mentem, ahol meg vacsoráztam. Ha Edward nem mondja, én meg is feledkeztem volna róla. Ha jól hallottam, akkor én voltam a fő téma. Apám, mindig büszkén mesélt rólam, ha kérdezték. A Tanya nevű vámpíron látszott, hogy nem csípett engem túlságosan. Kiolvastam a tekintetéből, ahogyan rám nézett.

Miután végeztem a vacsorával, Edwarddal csatlakoztunk a többiekhez, a nappaliban. Edward leült Carlisle mellé, az egyik kanapéra, engem pedig az ölébe ültetett, és szorosan átölelt, majd a hajamba puszilt. Tanya elég idétlen képet vágott. Nekem nagyon úgy tűnt, mintha féltékeny lett volna.

- Bella, bemutatom neked a Denali klánt. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen és Eleazar – mutatta be őket sorba. Tanya volt az, akinek világos szőke haja volt, mely göndör fürtökben omlott vállaira. Kate, szintén világos szőke hajjal rendelkezett, de az övé egyenes volt. Irina már sötétebb szőke volt, lágy hullámokkal. Carmen, egy barna hajú nő volt, mellette pedig Eleazar, az egyetlen férfi, akinek rövid, barna haja volt. Mindegyikük gyönyörű volt, és a szemük topáz árnyalatban pompázott, tehát ők is a vegetáriánus életmódot folytatták.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket – feleltem mosolyogva. Mindannyian mosolyogtak, kivéve Tanya.

- Mi is örülünk, hogy megismerhetünk, Bella! – szólalt meg kedvesen Carmen. Észrevettem, hogy ő és Eleazar, egy párt alkottak.

- Bella, lenyűgöző erőkkel, és képességekkel rendelkezel – nézett rám Eleazar. Honnan tudta, hogy rendelkezek velük, sőt, hogy több is van? Nem említette neki apám, de más sem. Akkor mégis, honnan tudta? Eléggé elcsodálkoztam rajta, amit Edward észrevett, és meg is magyarázott.

- Eleazar képessége, hogy érzékeli, kinek milyen különleges képessége van – informált Edward mosolyogva. Ekkor értettem meg azt, hogy miért bámult engem annyira. Próbált rájönni, hogy van-e képességem, és ha van, akkor milyen.

- Milyen képességeket sikerült felfedezz nála? – kérdezte apám Eleazárt, aki rám nézett, majd válaszolt.

- Eddig ezt a képességemet, csak vámpírokon tudtam használni, viszont Bella képességeiből, be tudtam azonosítani néhányat – felelte komoly hangon. – A legerősebb képessége egy pajzs. Aztán ott van neki a gyorsaság, az erő, a gyors gyógyulás, a lebitáció, a tűzgolyó és a robbantás. Valamint halványan érzékeltem a jövőbelátást, és a gondolatolvasást is.

- Pajzs? – kérdezett vissza apám, mire Edward helyeslően bólintott. Én értetlenül néztem rájuk. Milyen pajzs?

- A pajzs miatt nem hallom Bella gondolatait, ahogy Aro sem. Ezért nem hatnak rá mások képességei sem, mint Jane és Alec esetében is – tájékoztatott minket Edward. Ez a dolog elég logikusnak tűnt. Kate, a következő pillanatban odajött hozzám, és megérintette a kezemet. Vajon mit akart ezzel?

- Bizony. Egy pajzzsal van dolgunk – felelte mosolyogva, majd Edward felé nyúlt volna, de Alice közbeszólt.

- Ne tedd! – emelte meg a hangját Alice. – Ha megrázod Edwardot, az Bellára is kihat! – informálta vendégeinket a kis kobold barátnőm. Szóval meg akart rázni, ami nem sikerült neki.

- Hogyan lehetséges ez? – kérdezte Irina, miközben Kate, visszaült a helyére.

- Edward, és Bella lelke összeforrt. Ez a jelenség annyiból áll, hogy amit átérez, és átél az egyik, az a másikra is hatással van – magyarázta apám, a Denali klánnak.

- Bocsánat, de én felmegyek, és lefekszem, mert fáradt vagyok – ásítottam, Edward ölében, majd felálltam. – Jó éjt mindenkinek! – köszöntem el, a nappaliban levőktől.

- És engem, csak így, itt hagysz? – nézett rám Edward, kiskutya szemekkel. Ezt a trükköt tőlem szedte el.

- Beszélgess nyugodtan. Majd később feljöhetsz, jó éjszakát kívánni, ha addig nem alszom el – feleltem, miközben odaléptem apámhoz és Esméhez, megpuszilni őket. Mindenki jó éjszakát kívánt, én pedig lassan felmentem az emeletre.

Amikor beértem a szobába, kivettem a telefonomat a zsebemből, és letettem a szokásos helyére. Letusoltam, ami nagyon jól esett, egy ilyen nap után. A gardróbban gyorsan pizsamára öltöztem, és ásítva mentem vissza a szobába. Már elmúlt hajnali egy is, de én nem tudtam elaludni. Pont Tanyára gondoltam, amikor látomásom lett vele, és Edwarddal. Tanya, Edwardot akarta magának megszerezni. Na, nem! Én ezt nem fogom hagyni.

Gyorsan felkaptam az éjjeliszekrényről a telefonomat, és írtam egy SMS-t Edward részére, hogy jöjjön fel minél hamarabb, mert nem tudok elaludni. Végül is nem volt hazugság, mert tényleg nem tudtam elaludni.

Alig kaptam meg a kézbesítést, Edward már a szobámban volt. Úgy láttam, hogy aggódott, pedig semmi oka nem volt rá.

- Itt vagyok édesem, mi a baj? – kérdezte Edward, miközben mellém feküdt, és a mellkasára vont. Ő volt a legjobb párna, a világon.

- Nincs semmi baj, csak nem tudok elaludni, ha nem vagy itt, mellettem – feleltem, miközben az arcomat beletemettem, izmos mellkasába.

- Egy, iszonyú hazudozó vagy. Kettő, a köteléknek hála, érzem, hogy valami nem oké – mondta, miközben a fejemet simogatta. – Na, szóval?

- Volt egy látomásom – feleltem, miközben, felemeltem a fejem, hogy rá nézzek. – A látomásban Tanya, rád nyomult – morogtam, mire ő felkuncogott.

- Ezen, mégis mi a vicces? – kérdeztem dühösen, mire ő abbahagyta a kuncogást, de a mosolya nem hervadt le.

- Valaki, féltékeny – felelte Edward, mire én határozottan megráztam a fejem, de Edward a nézésével, kicsikarta belőlem az igazságot.

- Jó, talán egy kicsit féltékeny vagyok – morogtam bosszúsan, mire Edward a két keze közé fogta az arcomat, és mélyen a szemembe nézett.

- Édesem, nincs okod. hogy féltékeny legyél. Én csak téged szeretlek. Tanya régóta érdeklődik irántam, de sikertelenül. Engem ő sose érdekelt, mint nő – tájékoztatott, majd lágyan megcsókolt, amit viszonoztam.

- Szuper! Ettől jobban fogok ma aludni, hogy tudom, régóta fáj rád a foga – hangoztattam ironikusan, de nem tehettem róla. Tanya vámpír volt, míg én nem. Még nem!

- Késő van Bella, aludnod kell – felelte Edward, aki próbálta elterelni a figyelmemet. Magához vont, én pedig kényelmesen befészkeltem magam az ölelésébe.

- Jó éjszakát, Edward! Szeretlek! – ásítottam fáradtan.

- Jó éjszakát szerelmem, én is szeretlek téged – puszilt bele a hajamba Edward.

A balesetem óta, Carlisle megengedte Edwardnak, hogy velem maradjon éjszakára. Nyugodtabban aludtam, amikor velem volt. Azóta, pedig el sem tudtam aludni, ha nem volt mellettem, vagy a közelemben.

Reggel, amikor felébredtem, Edward még mindig ott volt mellettem. Szerettem úgy felébredni, hogy ő volt az első, akit megláttam ébredésem után. De hiába próbáltam elterelni a gondolataimat, még mindig piszkált az a látomás, amit az este láttam, annak ellenére, hogy tisztáztuk a dolgokat.

- Jó reggelt! – üdvözölt mosolyogva, majd lágyan megpuszilta a homlokomat. – Hogy aludt az én kis féltékenyem?

- Egész jól, mert mellette volt az őrangyala – nyújtóztam, majd belekönyököltem a mellkasába, ami inkább nekem fájt, mintsem neki.

- Még mindig nem tanultad meg, hogy ha megütsz, azzal csak saját magadnak okozol fájdalmat? – kuncogott, miközben végigsimított az arcomon, én pedig morogtam egy sort.

- Nem, de lehet, hogy nem is akarom megtanulni – feleltem bosszúsan. - Erre még nem gondoltál?

- Nem, erre nem – vallotta be mosolyogva. – Lemegyek, készítek neked valami reggelit. Csak Jasper és a Denali klán van a házban. A többiek hajnal előtt elmentek vadászni – informált Edward. Kár, hogy Tanya nem tartott velük.

Miután Edward lement, bevonultam a gardróbba és felöltöztem. Felvettem egy kényelmes melegítőt, viszont hozzá, egy eléggé kivágott felsőt választottam. Nem voltam elégedetlen magammal, mert formás alakkal büszkélkedhettem. A fürdőben tíz perc alatt sikerült végeznem, így aztán le is mentem a konyhába.

- Helló Jazz! – köszöntem Jaspernek, aki a nappaliban tévézett. Ha jól láttam, akkor épp egy háborús film ment. Mosolyogva visszaköszönt, aztán újra a képernyő felé fordult.

A konyhába érve nagyon meglepődtem. Tanya ott ólálkodott az én Edwardom mellett, de az a nő egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát, még akkor sem, amikor meglátott.

- Tanya, elég legyen! – sziszegte Edward mérgesen, amikor látta, hogy Tanya jobban közeledne felé a karjával, hogy megérintse. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy melyikünk ugrik neki hamarabb a nyakának, én vagy netán Edward, aki már egyáltalán nem tudott szabadulni tőle. Ez a nő teljesen olyan volt, mint egy pióca.

- Hallottad Edwardot, drága! De ha nem hallottad volna, akkor majd én megismétlem neked. Hagyd békén Edwardot, mert különben baj lesz! – morogtam rá dühösen Tanyára, aki még képes volt pofátlanabb lenni.

- Mert ha nem, akkor mi lesz? – kérdezte gúnnyal teli hangon, ami nagyon felvitte bennem a pumpát. Rögtön átváltoztam, és mutattam Edwardnak, hogy ne közeledjen, mert nem akarom bántani.

- Akkor ez lesz! – feleltem aztán odaléptem. Megragadtam a piócát a nyakánál, és szó szerint kivonszoltam a házból. Ahogy kiértem vele a teraszra rögtön ellöktem, viszont csak pár méterre repült. Jobban meg kellett volna erőltetnem magam. Edward és Jasper is megjelentek. Nem akartam őket bántani, ezért távolabb léptem tőlük.

Olyan mérges lettem a nőre, hogy farkas alakot öltöttem, hadd féljen a kicsike. Tanya, ahogy meglátta, hogy felveszem a támadóállást, ő védekező pozíciót vett fel.

- Jé, kibújt a farkas a zsákból! – kiáltotta Emmett, miközben kilépett az erdőből. A többiek is megjelentek és eléggé megrémültek, amikor megláttak farkasként.

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte apám, miközben Tanya és közém állt. Senki sem mert oda jönni, még Emmett sem. Nem örültem neki, hogy apám közel volt hozzám, mert még nem voltam tisztában a farkas alakkal járó képességeimmel.

- Tanya felhergelte Bellát! – felelte Alice, majd a nő felé fordult. – Megérdemelnéd, hogy jól megtépjen!

- Egyetértek – felelte Edward, egy gúnyos mosollyal az arcán. Beleegyezésként én is prüszköltem egyet.

- Azt üzenem annak a piócának, hogy tűnjön el, és ne kerüljön a közeledbe, mert legközelebb nem hagyom annyiban! – üzentem Edwardnak gondolatban, aki kuncogott, majd komolyan nézett a nő felé.

- Bella azt üzeni, hogy tűnj el, és ne kerülj a közelembe, mert legközelebb nem kegyelmez! – tolmácsolta Edward a gondolataimat. Tanya lassan felegyenesedett, majd bement a házba, a többi Denali, pedig utána. Eleazar és Carmen viszont kint maradt.

- A piócás részt kihagytad! – morogtam rá halkan Edwardra, aki mosolyogva odajött, és simogatni kezdett. Én pedig az orrommal megböktem, de nem ment el.

- Így hallod a gondolatait? – kérdezte Eleazar, mire Edward bólintott.

- Igen es ő is az enyémet, de csupán csak akkor, ha farkas alakban van – felelte mosolyogva, miközben ellépett, hogy visszaváltozzam. Most sem hagyott túl sok erőt bennem az átalakulás. Ha Edward nincs ott, hogy elkapjon, akkor én biztos közelebbről megismerkedem a talajjal.

- Gyertek, menjünk be – terelt be minket Carlisle.

A nap hátralevő részében beszélgettünk és meséltünk. Apám bejelentette, hogy elkezdi a kísérletet, hogy kiderítse, milyen hatással van rám a vámpírméreg. Ennek nagyon örültem, de azért nem tápláltam túl sok reményt, hogy gond nélkül átváltozhatok, nehogy aztán pofára essek.

Mielőtt a Denali klán elment volna, Tanya az egész család előtt bocsánatot kért és sok boldogságot kívánt a kapcsolatunkhoz, Edwarddal.


	18. Karácsonyi bonyodalmak

El se hittem, hogy magunk mögött tudhattunk, több mint egy hónapot. Viszont, ez az időszak se volt teljesen eseménytelen. Apám a kórházi munkája mellett a legtöbb időt a kutatással töltötte, ami mostanáig eredménytelen volt. Edwarddal rengeteg időt töltöttünk együtt, ha nem találtak ki a lányok valami lányos programot. Ez nagyon sokszor meg is történt. Sajnos azt, aki miatt balesetet szenvedtem, nem találtuk azóta sem. Anyám vette a fáradtságot és felhívott, de nem igazán érdeklődött komolyabban, csak a suliról kérdezett és a munkáról.

A család minden tagja lázas készülődésben volt, hisz holnap lesz karácsony. Az első karácsonyom az új családom körében. Alice elment Rosalieval és Esmével vásásrolni. Jasper és Emmett a tökéletes fa után kutattak az erdőben; Carlisle, az én drága, tudós apukám a dolgozószobájában kutakodott a végeredmény után. Edward a zongoráján sorra játszotta a karácsonyi dalokat, én pedig mellette ültem, fejemet a vállán pihentettem. Még mindig nem tudtam elhinni, hogy egy olyan férfi, mint Edward, az enyém. Ha valaki pár hónappal ezelőtt azt mondta volna, hogy megtalálom a szerelmet, akkor én a képébe röhögtem volna. Akkor még almomba se gondoltam volna, hogy pont egy vámpírba szeretek bele, de mégis megtörtént. Amikor Edward észrevette, hogy elkalandoztam, lecserélte a karácsonyi dalt egy altatóra, melyet nekem irt. Ettől mindig megnyugodtam. Jobban hozzábújtam, kezeimmel pedig átkaroltam a derekát. Edward játéka viszont hirtelen abbamaradt, és nem sokkal később, kétségbeesetten viharzott be Alice. Ekkor már a többiek is a házban voltak, sőt apám is lejött az emeletről, ami nagy szó volt.

- Mi az, Alice? – kérdezte apám, de még mielőtt az említett válaszolhatott volna, nekem látomásom lett. A látomásban anyám egy repülőgépre szállt fel, ami ide tartott. Holnap korán reggel érkezik, de azt, hogy szóljon róla, azt úgy tűnik, elfelejtette.

- Nem, nem, nem és nem! – keltem ki magamból dühösen, miközben felálltam Edward mellől. Egy pillanattal később nyugalom öntött el, ezért hálásan néztem Jasperre, aki visszamosolygott rám. – Az egyszerűen nem igaz, hogy anyám képes ide jönni, bejelentés nélkül!

- Pedig de – szólalt meg Alice. – És most, mit csináljunk? – kérdezte. Hangja aggodalmasan csengett.

- Ki kell találnunk valamit, de minél hamarabb – felelte Edward, én pedig már elkezdtem agyalni a lehetőségeken.

- Én az javaslom, hogy pakoljunk és menjünk! – szólalt meg Emmett, de Rosalie gyorsan nyakon is csapta.

- Az nem megoldás – felelte apám komoly hangján, mire támadt egy ötletem, ugyanabban a pillanatban Alice-nek is felcsillant a szeme.

- Beválhat – nézett rám a barátnőm mosolyogva. – A te ötleted, úgyhogy te mondd el – biztatott kacsintva.

- Ez csak egy ötlet – szólaltam meg végül. – Mivel eléggé szorít az idő, ezért arra gondoltam, hogy ne rohangáljunk és költöztessünk vissza mindent a házba, hogy aztán visszahozzuk. Azt mondhatnám, hogy a barátomnál lakom, mert a szülei jobbnak látták, hogy ne lakjak egyes egyedül. A többiek pedig a fogadott gyerekeitek – magyaráztam, miközben végignéztem a családon.

- De ha idejön, és meglátja Carlisle-t, meg a Cullen név… – kezdett bele Esme, de Alice gyorsan elmagyarázta a folytatást.

- Carlisle haját befestjük feketére, a családnevünk pedig nem Cullen lesz, hanem Masen – informálta a családot a kis kobold.

- És ha esetleg mégis megsejt valamit és lebukunk? – kérdezte Rosalie. Arcán látszott az aggodalom, viszont Alice minden áron azon volt, hogy megnyugtasson mindenkit.

- Nem fogunk lebukni, ez eddig biztos – felelte határozottan, egy ezer wattos mosollyal az arcán,(pont)

- Eddig – motyogtam halkan, mire Edward bátorítóan megszorította a kezem. A többiek se voltak teljesen biztosak abban, hogy nem veszélyes ez az egész.

- Akkor én újra elmegyek vásárolni – csilingelte Alice, miközben karon ragadta Rosaliet, aztán eltűntek.

- Szuper, már csak ez hiányzott! Vártam is, hogy mikor kapom az újabb próbatételt – próbáltam ironizálni, de Emmettnek sokkal jobban ment az ilyesmi. Lehuppantam az egyik kanapéra, az arcomat a kezembe temettem. Nem akartam ilyen helyzetbe hozni a családomat. Éreztem, hogy ketten leültek mellém.

- Ne aggódj, lányom, megoldjuk – felelte apám, miközben a hátamat simogatta. Rettegtem attól a gondolattól, hogy anyám esetleg felismeri. Oké, hogy vámpírként megváltozott kissé, de azért nem a felismerhetetlenségig. Ha pedig megtörténik, amitől félek, akkor nagy bajban leszünk.

- Elviszem a házamba, és ott elmagyarázom neki, amit megbeszéltünk – feleltem, mire apám bólintott. – Remélem, hogy nem akar majd eljönni, de ha mégis akkor nem ismer föl. Talán tényleg jobb lenne, ha kihagynálak titeket belőle, és addig, amíg itt van, visszamennék a régi házba és… – próbáltam befejezni a mondandómat, de Edward nem hagyta, mert félbeszakított.

- Bella, egy család vagyunk, nem? – kérdezte, én pedig határozottan bólintottam. – Ha a Volturi nem okozott nekünk komolyabb gondot, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy anyád se fog. És azt is elfelejted, hogy a képességeink segítségével, egy lépéssel előrébb lehetünk, így sok mindent megúszhatunk – próbált megnyugtatni szerelmem, de akkor se voltam száz százalékosan nyugodt állapotban.

A lányok nem sokkal később vissza is tértek a vásárlásból. A fiúk a fát hozták be és állították a helyére. Alice parancsára minden egyes családi fotót összegyűjtöttünk a házban, melyen apám rajta volt.

- Éljen a photoshop! – táncikált le a Duracell nyuszi az emeletről, majd elhelyezte az új módosított képeket, melyeken apám már fekete hajjal büszkélkedett.

- Nem rossz, bár a szőke sokkal megszokottabb – feleltem, miközben a szememet járattam a kép és apám között, aki csak mosolygott rajtunk.

- lássunk hozzá. – Alice elővette a táskájából egy doboz fekete hajfestéket. Apám mosolya kissé lehervadt, kezdett úgy kinézni, mint akit most ítéltek halálra. Ezen a fiúk jót nevettek, de mi elhallgattattuk őket a szúrós pillantásokkal.

- Ez pedig a tied – nyújtott át nekem egy dobozt Rose, amibe barna kontaktlencsék voltak.

- Erre nekem miért is van szükségem? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

- Hogy tartsuk távol anyád szeme elől a lila íriszeidet – felelte Alice kacsintva, mire én megértettem a lényeget

- Értem, köszönöm – feleltem mosolyogva. Jó hogy a kis hiperaktív barátnőm mindenről gondoskodott. Ő és Carlisle felmentek hajat festeni, nekem pedig Edward betette a kontaktlencséket, hogy próbáljuk ki, meddig bírom hordani őket probléma nélkül. Nagyon furcsa volt és szokatlan, de szükség volt rá, mert ma egész nap csak idegeskedtem anyám érkezése miatt. Ezért, pedig a barna szemszínem nem igazán akart visszatérni.

- Na, hogy nézek ki? – kérdeztem Edwardot, aki csak mosolygott.

- Tökéletes, az ember szemnek láthatatlan, de a vámpírok látásának feltűnik egy lilás árnyalat – felelte, majd megpuszilta az orromat. Rámosolyogtam és leültünk a kanapéra beszélgetni a többiekkel. Egy háromnegyed óra múlva, befejeződött apu átalakítása.

- Hogy tetszik? – halottuk meg Carlisle hangját, aki fekete hajjal lépkedett lefelé az emeletről.

- Nem rossz – felelte a mellettem álló Edward. – Ha nem ismernélek ennyire jól, megkérdőjelezném, hogy tényleg te vagy az.

- Reméljük, hogy anyámnál is beválik – sóhajtottam, miközben apám odajött és magához ölelt.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, kicsim – suttogta a fülembe. Reméltem, hogy igaza lesz.

Estére mindennel megvoltunk. Kidíszítettük az egész házat kívül-belül, és a fát is sikerült felöltöztetni úgy, hogy mindenkinek elnyerje a tetszését. Esme olyan karácsonyi menüt készített a számomra, hogy elég lett volna egy egész hadseregnek. Szerettem volna elmenni a lányokhoz, de apám összehívott minket a nappaliba. Nekem nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy csak én lepődtem meg rajta.

- Kicsim, át szeretnénk neked adni valamit – jött oda apám, egy dobozzal a kezében. Ez megmagyarázza, hogy a többiek miért nem voltak meglepődve a dolgon.

- De hisz holnap este van karácsony – ellenkeztem, mire a kezembe helyezte a dobozt.

- Akkor ezt tekintsd amolyan karácsony előtti ajándéknak - felelte Esme mosolyogva.

- Nyisd már ki! – szólt Rosalie izgatott hangon, mire megadtam magam.

- Rendben – feleltem, majd bontogatni kezdtem a dobozt. Amikor kinyitottam, találtam benne egy kisebb dobozt, melyen a Cullen címer volt. Az, ami benne volt, pedig teljesen elkápráztatott. Egy Cullen címerrel ellátott karkötő volt benne. Ezt a címert mindenki viselte, valamilyen ékszer formájában.

- Ez egyszerűen gyönyörű – szólaltam meg végül. apám kivette a karkötőt a dobozból és feltette a bal csuklómra.

- Még van valami a dobozban – nyújtotta felém a dobozt Edward, én pedig kivettem belőle egy papírt, amit gyorsan elolvastam. Na, erre egyáltalán nem számítottam. Isabella Marie Cullen, Carlisle Cullen és Esme Anne Cullen lánya.

- Az én kicsi Cullenem, végre megvan! – szólalt meg apám, miközben próbáltam magamhoz térni. Apám és Esme lánya lettem, és egyben hivatalosan Cullen is. Könnyek szöktek a szemembe, amit az követett, hogy apám nyakába ugrottam.

- Istenem! Apa, köszönöm – öleltem meg szorosan, ő pedig apai ölelésben részesített. Neked is köszönöm, Esme, vagyis anya – néztem Esmére, aki először ledöbbent a megszólítás hallatán, de boldogan jött oda, és ölelt magához ő is.

- Szívesen, kicsikém – puszilt meg és simított végig az arcomon kézfejével. Nem sokkal később a többiek is felbátorodtak, odajöttek és nagycsaládi ölelés lett a vége az egésznek. Úgy, hogy én voltam az, aki középen nyomorgott.

- És most üdvözöljük kellőképpen az új Cullent! – kiáltotta el magát Emmett, majd hirtelen felkaptak és feldobtak a levegőbe. Ez volt eddigi életem legboldogabb napja.

Reggel amilyen gyorsan csak tudtunk átmentünk Alice-el a házhoz, hogy egy kicsit lakhatóvá tegyük anyámnak, amíg itt lesz. Nem voltam olyan ügyes és gyors, mint Alice, de amit el szerettem volna végezni, azt elvégeztem. Anyám írt egy rövid üzenetet, hogy délben menjek ki elé a reptérre, mert meglátogat. Jókor jelenti be az érkezését! Felhívhatott volna, amikor eldöntötte, hogy jön. Nem kellet volna, az utolsó pillanatban eldöntse, hogy meglátogatja a lányát.

- Megérkezett, Edward – szólalt meg Alice, amivel sikerült visszarángatnia a valóságba. Magamban mondogattam a nagyobbnál nagyobb hazugságokat, amit anyámmal kellett elhitessek. – Bella, te kivetted a kontaktlencséket? – kérdezte barátnőm, miközben elhagytuk a házat.

- Nem, Alice, miért? – néztem rá barátnőmre, mert nem értettem, miért kérdezi. Lehet, hogy mégse nyújt teljes biztonságot a kontaktlencse?

- Mert megint teljesen lila a szemszíned. Olyan mintha nem is lenne a kontaktlencse. Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a farkas gén miatt hatását vesztette.

- Szuper, de nem baj, mert Edward Volvójában van egy napszemüveg, amit vészhelyzet esetére tettem be – feleltem, mire Alice bólintott, majd a kocsijához ment, én pedig beültem Edward autójába.

- Úgy látom, hogy nem igazán váltak be a kontaktlencsék – szólalt meg Edward, miközben elindultunk a reptér felé. Kinyitottam a kesztyűtartót és kivettem belőle a napszemüveget, amit az ölembe helyeztem.

- Nagyon úgy tűnik – feleltem bosszankodva. Anyám már a múltkor is észrevette, akkor azt mondtam neki is, amit másnak, hogy kontaktlencsét hordok, amit szerencsére bevett.

- Bella, édesem nyugodj meg. Ha így folytatod a folyamatos idegeskedés miatt, kiugrik a szíved a helyéről – mondta Edward, miközben az egyik kezemet bátorítóan megszorította.

- Akármennyire szeretnék megnyugodni, képtelen vagyok rá. Túlságosan félek – vallottam be, miközben ránéztem szerelmemre. Teljes rettegésben tartott a tény, hogy anyám idejön. Jó, hogy a nyáron is itt volt, de akkor nem volt barátom, és akkor nem volt titkolnivalóm, mert ott laktam a saját házamban. De ez a helyzet már egészen más.

Majdnem dél volt, amikor megérkeztünk a reptérre. Megnéztem az érkező táblát, aztán olyan helyre ültünk Edwarddal, ahol anyu könnyen kiszúrhat minket. Ez így is volt, amint kiért a hosszú folyosóból, észre is vett.

- Bella! – hallottam meg anyám örömteli hangját.

- Szia, anyu! – álltam fel, majd megöleltem. Mit keresel itt? – támadtam le.

- Veled töltöm a karácsonyi szünetet – felelte mosolyogva. – Ki kísért el? – kérdezte, miközben Edwardra pillantott.

- Ő Edward, a barátom – feleltem, anyám pedig teljesen ledöbbent.

- Üdvözlöm, Edward Anthony Masen vagyok, a lánya barátja. Örülök, hogy megismerhetem! – mutatkozott be anyámnak a szerelmem.

- Renée Roberts – fogott kezet vele anyám. – Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Edward – felelte anyám, majd felém fordult és úgy nézett rám, hogy le tudtam olvasni az arcáról, hogy erről én miért nem tudok? Ha ő nem kérdezte, akkor én nem hoztam fel a telefonbeszélgetések során.

A reptérről egyenesen a régi házhoz mentünk. Ott együtt fogjuk elmondani, hogy ott lakok Edwardéknál. Aztán átmegyek a villába karácsonyi vacsorára és remélem, hogy nem akarja megismerni Cullenéket.

Anyám egész úton azt ecsetelt, hogy Charlie a legjobb férj, csak túl sokat van távol a munkája miatt. Nagyon örültem neki, hogy nem jött el anyámmal, mert akkor még jobban kiborultam volna. Anyám egyszer majdnem levette a szememről a napszemüveget, de én elmagyaráztam, hogy nagyon fáj a szemem, és kénytelen vagyok hordani, mert Edward apja orvos és ő írta fel.

- Anya, el kell mondanom neked valamit – szólaltam meg, miközben leültünk a nappaliba.

- Tessék, hallgatlak – felelte anyám miközben leült. Edward is helyet foglalt mellettem. – Miért ilyen üres a lakás, Bells?

- Erről szeretnék beszélni – feleltem. – Én már nem itt lakom anya, hanem Masonéknál. Az édesapja és az édesanyja vett rá, hogy költözzek oda, mert nem gondolják jónak, hogy egy tizenhét éves lány egyes egyedül lakjon – Anyám arcán meglepettséget láttam, de nem volt dühös vagy ilyesmi. Más anya már rég kiverte volna a hisztériát, ha megtudná, hogy a lánya a pasija házában és annak szüleivel lakik.

- Mióta vagytok együtt? – kérdezte anyám nyugodt hangon, ami nagyon meglepett.

- Öt hónapja – hazudta Edward rezzenéstelen arccal. – De Bella csak egy hónapja lakik velünk – tájékoztatta anyámat, aki figyelmesen hallgatta.

- Értem – felelte anyám, majd eleresztett egy kisebb mosolyt felénk. – Szeretném megismerni a családodat, Edward– Ez kissé váratlanul ért, de számítottunk rá és fel voltunk készülve.

- Rendben, akár most is mehetünk – felelte nyugodt hangon az említett.

- Felhívom a férjemet, hogy megérkeztem. Utána indulhatunk – felelte anyám majd elment telefonálni.

Amíg anyám telefonált, mi átbeszéltük a dolgokat. Anyámnak a beszélgetése több mint egy fél órásra nyúlt, de nem bántam, mert addig mi is felhívtuk a családot, hogy készüljenek fel, mintha Alice nem látta volna. Miután anyám befejezte a beszélgetését és elkészült, elindultunk a villához. Anyu rákérdezett az autómra, én pedig azt hazudtam, hogy tönkrement és nem találtam hozzá alkatrész, ezért vettem másikat, de azt nem árultam el neki, hogy egy Mercedes Guardiant.

Ahogy közeledtünk a villához, úgy lettem egyre idegesebb. Alice hagyott a házba kontaktlencsét, amiért nagyon hálás voltam neki. Anyám egész úton Edwarddal beszélgetett, így én tudta írni a lányoknak egy SMS-t, hogy mi a helyzet. Eldöntöttem, hogy amint anyámat visszavisszük a házhoz, áthívjuk a lányokat és Elliottékat, hogy együtt ünnepeljünk.

Edward leparkolt a ház előtt, anyám és én pedig ki is szálltunk. Anyám egy ideig csodálta a házat, majd bementünk, mert eléggé hideg volt, reggel óta pedig megállás nélkül havazott. Anyám tett egy pár lépést befelé, amikor hirtelen megállt, én pedig nekimentem volna, ha Edward nem fog meg.


End file.
